That Unavoidable Truth
by JaylovesAnime
Summary: If you ask anyone they will tell you I was abandoned as a child, I know differently, but I guess I stopped correcting people the older I got. People say I was a lone child, found in the depth of the Rukon district, and that my parents were either killed by hollow or in the Great War between the shinigami and the quinces, but actually, that is far from reality...
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

**So this is my first fanfiction ,, so please don't shoot me … if there are any mistakes I am sorry and I will correct , and please review!**

**The majority of these characters are owned by the amazing Tite Kubo but if you do not recognise the name it will be mine ….**

* * *

If you ask anyone they will tell you I was abandoned as a child, I know differently, but I guess I stopped correcting people the older I got. People say I was a lone child, found in the depth of the Rukon district, and that my parents were either killed by hollow or in the Great War between the shinigami and the quinces, but actually, that is far from reality. My name is Jay .Jay Ukitake, well actually my real name is Jay Retsu Yachiru I never gave my full name to anyone I always said it was Jay Retsu that was until my first day at the academy.

But the truth, Is I was with my true parents until I was nine, I remember them well. My mother was a Captain in the Gotei 13, her name was Retsu Unohana, and she was the Captain of the fourth division. My father is a captain of the Gotei 13, the 13th division, Jūshiro Ukitake. I am very fond of my parents, I love them dearly. I was no secret inside the Seireitei, to the Captains that is and some of the Lieutenants, I was born in 1998, the 26th of December, however when mother was killed in battle against Zaraki Kempachi , my father struggled to look after me through no fault of his own, when his dad died Genryūsai Yamamoto, or the head captain ,he found it hard to help run the Gotei 13 , with Shunsui Kyōraku, his best friend and the new head Captain of the Gotei 13 and raise a child single handily .

So one day , before my 11th birthday , me and my dad walked into the Rukon district and he explained what he had to do and he said it was not because he didn't love me , or want me , it was what needed to be done, that day he promised me that we would see each other again and that he would not let anything bad happen to me, I believed him , he kept his promise , and I kept mine , I promised him I would join the Gotei 13 when I was old enough and ready to. Once we had made our promises he took me to a house in the district and told me that, I was to live there until I went to the academy, and I did.

My "foster" parents were very kind to me, she always made sure I was happy and he always made sure I was well looked after. When I had been there for about two years, I went to do the grocery shopping with the little money we had, like I did every week, however the people I met when I went to the market on this particular day, changed my life and without them, I do not know what my life would be now or the person I would be.

I met two girls that day with opposite personalities, but I guess opposites attract…..

The first girl was not much smaller than me and she was called Rio, her hair was blonde except for black highlights and she reminded me greatly of my mother, sweet, kind but persistent. The second girl was quite the opposite, she was dangerous, loud and stubborn, she had long hair than was held up in a ponytail, and her hair was vibrant name was Nami – the great unknown.

**~Flashback~**

I stood in the queue to pay, and I looked to the floor, my sandals were in need of repair, they had seen better days' was deep in thought about my foster parents and thinking about how I would tell them about leaving to go to the academy, I shook my head when I couldn't think of anyways to tell them without hurting them. When I looked up, I noticed that the woman in front of me was a shinigami, buying some sake. The woman sighed loudly, and turned almost falling over me, she landed on the floor with a bump looked at her, and she looked at me. I recognised her, but who was she? Who is she? Why do I recognise her?

The woman stood up, and very excitedly said "Oh, I'm sorry kiddo, I didn't see you there" She then placed her hand on my head, and looked me up and down, she froze, she suddenly looked like a light bulb should have been balancing over her head .Her orange hair was hanging down on my face and I was struggling to see. Suddenly the food I was going to buy was out of my hands, and someone was pulling me by my wrist into a direction away from where we were, I immediately tried to stop her, I tried to dig my feet into the soiled ground and pull back my wrist with all my strength, but it was no good, so I let her pull me along. After a while I realised where she was taking me, she was taking me to the Seireitei, my eyes widened with horror – she knew who I was.

"NOOOO!" I yelled, with tears threatening to roll down my cheeks I looked at her, and she stared at me with confusion before bending down to my height. She placed her hands on my shoulders, and she stared deep into my eyes. "Who are you?" I whispered, hoping for a reply.

She looked at me a while longer before replying "Oh, that hurt Jay, don't even remember who I am?" I hesitated before answering.

"I ...I" I stopped and placed a hand over my heart to try to calm myself "I recognise you" The woman's face lit up "But I do not know who you are" I looked to the floor ashamed.

" I am Rangiku Matsumoto" I looked up , I remember her , she always helped me when I was in trouble , or hide from my parents . I smiled at the memories lost in a daydream. She breathed heavily before asking "Are you Jay, are you Jay Ukitake" I looked into her eyes and nodded, before I knew it I was pulled into a hug and I was struggling to breathe.

"Release the child, Matsumoto" a very stern male voice yelled. I was released immediately and I put a hand over my heart to try to calm myself again.

"But Captain, you will not believe who this is, this is Ja-"

I immediately put my hand over her mouth, and she looked at me with confusion, and I shook my head violently. I looked to my right to where the voice came from, and my eyes immediately widened, I knew who that was he was Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. From the shock I lost my balance, and was falling, falling backwards, everything was a haze but the last thing I remember was Rangiku screaming my name.

I was brought back to reality when I could feel something on my shoulder, something shaking my shoulder? What is it? My eyes fluttered open, all I could see was blue, the sky.

"Matsumoto, she is awake" I turned my head towards the voice, and he looked down on me and a small smile graced his lips, but it was gone as quickly as it came.

I blinked to make sure I was seeing straight "Toshiro?" He looked at me, like he was looking into the depths of my soul. "No, Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya." I sat up without hesitation, and immediately regretted it and put a hand to my head; I let out a small moan.

"Are you ok? What hurts?" I heard Rangiku call.

"My head .Where am I?" I said as I looked around the room, it was a living room, in fact it looks kind of familiar … Rangiku was just about to answer , when I screamed "Nooo , I'm in the Seireitei" My fingers instinctively went threading through my hair and I felt tears cascade down my cheeks and I could hear them , splatter on the floor.

"Jay" Rangiku asked, but I didn't care to respond I just sat there sobbing. "Jay" she asked again. No response , she was growing annoyed "UKITAKE" she yelled , my head shot up and I stared at her, I stood , still looking down on her, I turned to walk away, when something cold grabbed my waist , I paused , and then I heard his voice .

"Sit down Jay, we need to talk" I could feel a lump developing in my throat, and I hesitantly nodded and sat back where I was before.

* * *

I sat there on the porch to the 10th division wondering, what would happen? would he be mad ? I sighed and looked to the floor and thought about earlier while I sipped my tea.

**~FLASHBACK~**

"Sit down Jay, we need to talk" I could feel a lump developing in my throat, and I hesitantly nodded and sat back where I was before. It was a long time, before anyone spoke, we were all lost in our own thoughts' was wondering what I would say, what I could say.

"So what is deeply troubling you then, hm, girly-girl?" Rangiku inquired

"Where would you like me to start?" they both seemed shocked at my sudden willingness to discuss my problems and they both grabbed the opportunity with both hands.

"Why were you, no, are you so upset that you have returned to the Seireitei?" Hitsugaya inquired

"Because I promised" I paused and they both looked at me eagerly "I promised that I would stay away from the Seireitei until I had any means of protecting myself, with either my Zanpakuto or kido" I sighed "or something"

Hitsugaya sighed and opened his mouth to say something but words didn't come out.

"I plan on enrolling in the academy this year, it's just that … it's just that I don't have any friends to enrol with and I don't want to enrol on my own, I don't want to be on my own, until I graduate from the academy" Rangiku looked so happy but sympathetic at once and she took my hand in hers.

"It's ok to be scared sometimes, and it's also ok to feel like this, and I have an idea" She looked to the Captain eagerly, who looked at her with suspicion. "May we talk outside Captain?"

After a minuet he nodded "we will be back soon we will only be outside "The door closed behind them both.

I mentally slapped myself, why did I say that, why did I tell them? Well actually I knew why, I could never lie to them. A minute later the door slid open, and the Captain sat next to me and sighed.

"She has a plan, or an idea shall we say, I do not know what potential consequences the plan may hold but-"

"I am going to take you to the academy!" Rangiku squealed. I couldn't reply I was incapable of forming words , I felt my face temperature rise dramatically , I didn't realise that my jaw had dropped open until her finger was under my chin , closing it . I swallowed at looked at Hitsugaya who was not giving me any help; he just looked apologetic, and then looked the other way. I looked back at Rangiku and slowly nodded and looked to the floor, humiliated was one again embraced in a tight hug, then Hitsugaya coughed and Rangiku realised me.


	2. Chapter 2

"I am going to take you to the academy!" Rangiku squealed. I couldn't reply I was incapable of forming words , I felt my face temperature rise dramatically , I didn't realise that my jaw had dropped open until her finger was under my chin , closing it . I swallowed at looked at Hitsugaya who was not giving me any help; he just looked apologetic, and then looked the other way. I looked back at Rangiku and slowly nodded and looked to the floor, humiliated was one again embraced in a tight hug, then Hitsugaya coughed and Rangiku realised me.

"WWW-when?" I managed to say, still shocked by what she said

"Now" They both said in unison, the lump in my throat swelled I was barely able to breath.

"Are you both coming?" I asked unsure of the possibility "Can we – never mind"

"Yes – well um that's if you want us to? What were you going to say, Jay?" Hitsugaya replied I looked at him wondering if I should continue.

"I was going to ask if we could avoid Captain Ukitake and if you could not speak of our encounter"

"Um, if it's what you want, sure kiddo" Rangiku replied and I nodded, thankful of her reply.

"Well then we should leave, and Matsumoto" Rangiku looked towards the already standing Captain "Do not think on any circumstances that you now do not need to complete your paperwork"

Then we left, when we were walking towards the academy, I froze mid-step, my eyes widened, without thinking I grabbed Matsumoto's wrist and dragged her into an alleyway. Hitsugaya seeming to notice my actions, and quickly followed behind us' I pressed my back against the wall and covered my reishi, Rangiku noticed my actions and did the same. Hitsugaya was very confused and looked at us like we were children.

"What the hell are you two playing at we-"without thinking I put my hand over his mouth,

Then I whispered "Dad, is on his way" I struggled to breath and released Hitsugaya who was in a state of shock of me doing such an action. "Would you talk to him? Distract him?" I said to no-one in particular which Rangiku nodded and started down towards the exit of the alley. Toshiro stood in her place and also covered his reishi. I and Toshiro then listened intently to Rangiku and my dad's conversation.

"Hello, Captain Ukitake"

"Good Morning, Rangiku, it still is morning right?"

"Yes it is, how are you"

"Well I do feel slightly under the weather Rangiku, not my finest day today , in fact I have just come back from treatment at the fourth" With that sentence I felt my heart drop, and I began to sob and without realising it I slid down the wall, distracted by my father's health deterioration once again , I released my reishi. Toshiro's eyes widened, and stepped closer to me, to offer comfort, but in reality all I wanted was to see my dad.

(In the distance)

"What the –"my dad spoke. "but that reishi is- , it can't be" the voice was followed by running footsteps heading closer , as well as Rangiku shouting for him to stop running.

Hearing the commotion Toshiro asked "do you want to flash-step away" I shook my head, tears falling down my face quickly.

"I want to see him, I need to" was all I had time to reply before my heart stopped , after a minute I remembered to breath , I looked up and whispered "dad". I instantly felt toshiro hold my hand, we glanced at each other I didn't think twice I just nodded. Turning back, I looked at my dad who was looking at me, his face showed pure disbelieve, love and regret. I looked to Rangiku who was staring at me with wide eyes and she mouthed "Are you ok?" which I nodded to.

Toshiro held my hand tighter, and I turned to him, and he walked forwards towards the pair and I trailed behind making sure that my hand was still in his. The more steps we took, the more ill I felt, it was beyond butterflies, it was fear.

"That can't possibly be, it couldn't be" he paused "Jay?" The distance between us, was narrowing , five steps and I'll be there , with him , this can't be real , it can't be real , I'm dreaming , I must be , I have to be .

"Shiro-chan"

"What?"

"Pinch me"

"What, why?" He stopped walking and looked concerned.

"Cause' this can't be real" I said not sure of which out-come I wanted "OW" I said as I gripped my arm and stared at him. "Forgot how strong you were" I said with a smile beaming off my face, he replied with a smile to.

He leaned towards me and I froze, and he whispered in my ear "Is this real enough yet?"

"Nope" I said grinning and began to walk forward, leading Toshiro behind me. I stopped about an arm's length away from Rangiku and dad, my grip on Toshiro tightened again.

"OW, Stop that hurts, ow." Hitsugaya nearly screamed, I started to giggle and turned to face him then I released his hand, while now using that hand to cover up my laughing. He stood there and rubbed his hand.

"I can't believe that not a moment ago, I commented on how strong you were, and now look" I said trying to speak, over my laughing, at this point Rangiku collapsed on the floor form laughing too much. We all turned to see Rangiku, waving her legs and arms in the air in fits of laughter rolling around on the floor. I turned back and faced Toshiro who was smiling at me.

"Hey Shiro-chan, don't smile to much now you need to keep your composure"

"Do I?"

"Yes" I said smiling like an idiot

"And what about Matsumoto?" he said as he looked past me and she was still on the floor

"Well I hate to say this Shiro" I said as professionally as I could "I think it's too late for her" I said turning around to face her , I then looked at my dad who was also smiling at me .

"Hi" was all I could say , I lost my voice and how to say anything .He didn't reply he just embraced me with a hug, I wrapped my arms around him , as the tears started to fall. I pulled back, much to his disgrace.

"Sorry, I'm going to get wet marks all over your Haori" I said still smiling, but wiping the tears from my eyes. He put his hands on my shoulders, and lowered himself to my height.

"Now, what's got you all upset, ay?"

"You" I replied, he looked very shocked almost repulsed "I thought you would hate me or be angry at me" I said unable to hold back the tears.

"And why the hell would that be?"

"Cause' I didn't keep my promise"

"and what promise would that be , the time you swore you hadn't eaten any candy when the evidence was quite clearly around your mouth, or would it be that you didn't take my Haori and that you promised me that you hadn't seen since the day before even though you were wearing it ?" I started laughing and so did Toshiro, who grabbed my hand again and I smiled.

"One that is not it and that was not your Haori"

"Oh, really" he said sarcastically, with wide eyes, and Toshiro looked at me all confused.

"Really" I paused and looked to the floor and the smile was instantly gone from my face, then I said so quietly I didn't think they'd hear "It was mums". He didn't answer he just pushed his body against mine as I sobbed, he started to stroke my hair coo to me and I just stayed there for at least five minutes.

That was until Shiro squeezed my hand and I sighed "I missed you so much that words just don't explain it"

"Well I think I can safely say for all of us, that we have missed you deeply" I looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes, it has been oddly quiet around here "

"RENJI" I squealed as I leaped to him and hugged him.

"Hi squirt; I didn't know you were coming back"

"Neither did anyone else" I smiled happily , then I realised my hand was still attached to Toshiro's , and I turned "Sorry" I squeaked , I turned to face Renji "Where's Rukia-chan?"

"She's on a mission to the world of the living" Dad replied

"How do you know, oh no wait, you're her Captain aren't you" which he nodded to. "Oh, well, I'll have to see her when she gets back, so what's new"

"Nothing much, squirt .Anyways I got to run otherwise Captain Kuchiki will kill me" I nodded in return "See you later squirt" he said as he ran down the alley.

"See you later "I said as I waved. I sighed as I turned around. "So what happens now?"

"Why don't we go back to the division, for a bit and then go to the academy later?" Rangiku suggested and I nodded in agreement. "Are you coming to Captain Ukitake?"

"No I can't unfortunately, too much dammed paperwork" Immediately my expression dropped, is he leaving me already? Noticing this "Why don't we go out for dinner tonight, and we can talk then" I eagerly nodded, then I hugged him and we said our goodbyes.

On our way back, I talked with Rangiku about sleeping arrangements, she suggested that I stayed at the division, but I said I would ask father later, he might want me to stay there with him?

"You're always welcome" she added, and Toshiro nodded in agreement

"Thank you, but what's that noise?"

"What noise" she asked

"Can't you hear it? (she shook her head) can you Shiro-chan?"

"Yes, it's coming from the 11th division I believe"

"let's check it out" I said as I started to run with Toshiro running with me , still holding my hand , I didn't mind not at all.

In the distance I could hear Rangiku mutter something about me and Shiro-chan, but I don't know what, when we made it around the corner of the 11th division and we were met with quite a sight. Ikkaku Madarame had his Zanpakuto, against the neck of Yumichika Ayasegawa. I felt a gasp leave my mouth and Toshiro squeezed my hand.

"Aren't they friends?" I said ,apparently the whole division decided to go quiet , at that very moment and over 300 pairs of eyes were staring at me and toshiro , and then it hit me , I'm still holding his hand.

"Shit" was all I could mumble, and Toshiro just held my hand tighter and began to walk forward, but I didn't walk with him who caused him to stop and turn.

"What's wrong?"

"I am not going any further"

"Why?" he said looking confused

"Because there is currently at least 300 men staring at me" To this he turned around

"IKKAKU AND YUMICHIKA, HERE NOW" he yelled and I crept closer to him and under any circumstance remove my hand from his.

"What's up Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Come with me, now"

"Why?"

"Because it's an order!" He almost yelled

"Shiro-chan, don't be so mean" I said but he didn't reply

After turning to walk back to the 10th division, with the men following us Toshiro asked "Did you have to call me Shiro-chan in front of them?"

"Would you have listened if I called you anything else?"

"No, but that it beside the point, I do not want you calling me that again are that clear?" I couldn't say anything all I could do was let go of his hand and stop walking and he turned, the people behind us stopped to.

"If you were going to be so mean, I would have stayed with Dad or Rangiku" I then ran off to the tenth division, well attempted to, I stopped when I realised I dint know where I was going, but I didn't turn around

"To the right, Jay" was all he replied and I continued to run, and with luck I found the office and Rangiku was inside burst in through the office and Rangiku stood up alarmed.

"What the hell is the matter?" at this point tears started to run down my cheeks

"Can we" I paused to breath "Can we talk?"

At that exact moment Toshiro came back, and he grabbed my wrist but I didn't react, I just stayed still.

"Jay, I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry, ok, it's just-"

"It's just what?" Rangiku almost yelled "Jay, you're coming with me we are talking about this" We were nearly through the door when she yelled "Don't even think about following us, Captain"

When we arrived at her room, she sat me down on one of the chairs, and I recognised that this is where we were earlier in the day. I dragged my hands across my face.

I sighed, "I am so stupid, ahhh, why am I over reacting like this?"

"I know why, but don't shoot the messenger ok?"

"What are you on about, all he said was don't call me Shiro-chan and then I run off after his directions admittedly, and now we have come to your room to talk, when all he asked was for me to not call him that, what the hell is wrong with me?"

"You're in love with the Captain" She declared

"WHAT" I screamed, which by the sound of it the whole division could here, well if you're going to be over dramatic you had better do it properly. "It could be possible, but it's unlikely" I said as I sat back down after yelling "isn't it?"

"Not at all, in-fact I think you too would be good together"

"Say hypothetically right, um, even if I did like the captain, he is like way out of league for the love of sake, he is a captain and I'm not even in the Gotei 13!"

"Yes the love of sake"

"Rangiku, not the point …"

"True, I don't think that matters, you will soon be in the academy and no doubt be in the advanced class so, truthfully speaking it's reasonable" she paused, and I thought to myself this sounds to proper to be coming from Rangiku, that's what I thought until she said "So seeming as I helped you out do you recon you could help me out with something?"

"Yes, of course anything, what is it?"

"you do three days' worth of my paper work!" my muscles tensed "Thank you , do you know what to say thank you I will make us some tea" I smiled , I don't mind doing the paperwork , but three days' worth of Toshiro after what I just acted like , God can only help me.

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

"Well this is certainly be interesting" I heard Rangiku say as she walked up to me and then stood beside me on the porch.

"Yep" I sipped my tea "Rangiku how does a woman apologise to a man? "We then both burst out laughing, "Well thank you anyways Rangiku, if I don't see you in an hour, and send the fourth division would ya?" To this her only reply was laughter, it made me smile.


	3. Chapter 3

I stood outside the office with my heart pounding; I raised my hand and knocked at the door.

"Go away, I'm busy"

"Captain Hitsugaya, its Jay" there was no reply, but a noise behind the door.

The door then suddenly slid open, he looked upset, his head was hung low and his Haori and hair looked tangled, but he didn't say anything, and neither did I, for a moment.

"Captain, I apologise for calling you an inappropriate name and then over-reacting to consequences of doing so"

"Captain now is it?"

"That's what you'd prefer isn't it?"

"Not necessarily, what I meant to say earlier is that I do not mind you calling me Shiro, just not in public"

Less formally I sighed "to be honest I don't know what came over me , I was wrong to act that way I'm sorry, I will get out of your hair , I am going to see Captain Ukitake now for dinner"

From inside a voice called "Wait girl, are you going on a date with Captain Ukitake? You do realise he's ancient right?" I peered around the door to notice that Ikkaku was the one who asked the question.

"Sorry could you say that again?"

"I said you do know that Captain Ukitake is like ancient and he is-"Before Ikkaku and I knew it, Toshiro's fist was in his face.

"Toshiro"

"Yeah" he stared at me "oh you want an explanation" I nodded "well he not only offended a Captain of the Gotei 13 , but that man is also your father , so I figured seeming as you looked like you were going to punch him , that It was probably better that I hit him for you"

"Well um thanks I think" I hesitated to think "Jees I haven't even been back one full day yet and it's so much drama, and then Renji is like 'no nothing's happened around here' well according to his statement I have had a fair share of mine and his drama"

"Well he was there for some of the drama"

"I guess, I really do wish though I had a camera on me earlier when Rangiku was rolling around on the floor" Toshiro started to giggle much to everyone's surprise. "Oh, yes I forgot to tell you with all the drama, I will be doing Rangiku's paperwork from now on, Bye!" I turned around I could see the escape route, however, Toshiro Flash-stepped in front of me. "Damn it so close"

I turned back around and sat on the sofa in the middle of the room next to ikkaku whose face was currently red. I didn't realise I was staring.

"What Kiddo"

"Oh I am not a kid, and Toshiro you got him good that will be purple by morning, however, if you had hit him slightly more to the right, you would have broken his nose"

"I missed" he said shocked and I nodded and ikkaku looked horrified at the thought, while Yumichika was laughing. "Well there's always next time"

"Hai" I looked at Toshiro who was making his way to his desk "Toshiro" I asked and he looked up "Do you not want me to do Rangiku's paperwork?"

"Before you ask it's not because I don't want to see you, in fact I would like to spend time with you" To mine and the others surprise, did he just confess emotions in front of other people?

"I just believe that she needs to do her own paperwork for once, seeing as how she normally is more invested in drinking sake"

"I do see your point but-"

"But what?" he asked

"Well I kind of promised I would because she helped me and I owe her" he continued to stare at me wondering the possibilities of this being true.

"Helped you with what" He asked slyly , as he stood up and walked around until he was sat in front of the coffee , and continued to stare.

"I will not state what she helped me with however-"

"Leave"

"Sorry Toshiro, I didn't think I upset you" I was in the middle of sliding the door open to leave.

"I didn't mean you, Ikkaku, Yumichika leave now, go back to your division" They did so the second the words left his lips, once they passed me by the door, I closed the door and went back to where I was, opposite Toshiro. When I had sat down her grabbed my hand and held it in his,

"It's ok, continue" he said giving me reassurance with a smile.

"I will not state what she helped me with however I am in the debit of both you and Rangiku, so this is what I am doing to return my gratitude to her"

"And what did we help you with exactly?" he asked as he titled his head to the side, confused by my answer.

"You reunited me with my father, if it wasn't for Rangiku in the same queue as me today, then not only would I have not seen my dad but I also would not have seen you either" I said not sure of his reaction, after a couple of seconds went by and he didn't reply, I got nervous and looked to the floor.

"Jay" I looked up, the emotions on his face suggests he is confused and his mind tangled up and deep in thought. "I don't think I can be your friend anymore" I breathed in sharply, what have I done? Noticing my reaction he squeezed my hand, I continued to look into his eyes, I felt betrayed, that was until he pressed his lips against mine, realisation suddenly hit me, and I kissed him back. Realising we both wanted the same thing we deepened the kiss, and our tongues danced for domination. My hands threaded to his hair , and his went my hips .To my reluctance I pulled away ,he opened his mouth to ask why I pulled away , but I think he got the idea when I began panting .

"Is this what you want?" I asked putting my heart on the line, his answer was once more pressing his lips against mine, they were icy against mine, and it felt good. Finally pulling apart I smiled, and he smiled back.

"Why don't you come to dinner tonight with me and dad?"

"I don't want to intrude; besides you two need to talk" I nodded in agreement, "will you come bye later?"

"Do you want me to?" to this he just nodded, "then I will" I said as a smile broke to my lips once more, "I hate to leave like this, but I'm late enough as it is"

"Don't worry I will see you later, what are we?" to this I was completely confused "relationship wise, what are we?"

"Whatever you want us to be- within reason" to answering this I stood up, and he shortly followed, still holding my hand.

"How about you be mine and I be yours?" I turned to him at this point, and put both hands on his shoulders, before pressing my lips to his icy ones.

"That sounds good"

"It does doesn't it "I turned around, luckily he was not holding my hand or anything. The door slid open, revealing my dad, I smiled widely.

"Rangiku said you would be in here"

"Did she now" I turned to give Toshiro a glance, and then I turned back and hugged dad, and kissed his cheek.

"God you're as cold as ice, are you feeling ok?" He immediately put his hand to my forehead, and he frowned, I put my hand on top of his and used it to remove his hand from my forehead.

"I am perfectly fine" then I half turned and pointed towards Toshiro "Being in a room with someone who has an ice Zanpakuto is difficult and he is a Captain so it's colder." Toshiro immediately put his hands to his face.

"Am I really that cold?"

"Yes, Oh dad were will I be sleeping tonight?" Toshiro was also looking inquisitive on the matter

"Well you should be going back to your foster Parents" My face dropped

"Nooo, please dad no, I haven't seen anyone for years and then you say I should just go again"

"See now, you should have listened properly, Jay"I tilted my head to the side in confusion "I said should, however, I have sent Kiyone to tell them that you will no longer be returning and-"he stopped when my arms flung around him and he also hugged me back.

"Thank you" was all I could manage to say. "Where are we going to dinner?"

"That's a secret, and I have a sort of surprise for you "By this I was confused until I heard this making its way down the corridor.

"Jū why did we leave Rangiku, I was happy she has sake, this had better be good because I wanted that sake" The second I heard this, without thinking I grabbed Toshiro's hand and ran towards the voice, when I rounded the corner with them following, I stopped.

"Well I've been blown, is that you kiddo?" I eagerly nodded and let go of Toshiro's hand.

"Uncle Shunsui!" I nearly knocked him over because I through so much force onto him, when I hugged him.

"How you been Kiddo?"

"Well, I'm much better after today. Are you coming to dinner to?"

"Well, um actually it won't be just me you and your father, in fact I'm not going to tell you who I want to see if you can remember anyone in the Gotei 13."

"OK, can Toshiro come?"

"He already is" I turned around to see Hitsugaya's head lowered.

"Well you kept that quiet" I grabbed his hand and Shunsui gave me the look, in which I replied by sticking my tongue out. Toshiro and I were walking in front and I could hear the occasional whisper coming from behind us, but I didn't care. I looked at Hitsugaya who smiled back at me, and continued to walk forward.

"Are you ok?" I asked, to which he nodded. "Are you happy?"

"Ecstatic" I giggled , and put my free hand over my mouth, while turning and noticed that dad and Shunsui were not behind us , so quickly I put my lips to Hitsugaya's, and then we continued to walk, But little did I know that Dad and Shunsui were actually walking on the rooftops next to us.

At the dinner 'party', most of the Captains and Lieutenants attended, I was sat up the far end of the table with my father and Shunsui opposite while I had Toshiro to my left and Renji to my right. After an hour or so Shunsui, my father and Renji was a 'bit tipsy' after having too much sake.

"So does that mean that you and Captain are like together then? Cause your like hold'n hands under da' table" Said Renji slowly. To this I didn't know what to answer, so I turned to Toshiro to see if he had any ideas, which he shook his head.

"Um, well, you see, um "

"…"

"I would like to also know the answer to dat' question" I looked across to see my dad with pink on his cheeks and a bottle of sake in one hand, I then noticed that Shunsui was tipping a bottle upside down, when nothing came out he sighed , and looked at me ,

"Answer him , Jay" was all he said , I looked to the floor then nodded, I felt Toshiro squeeze my hand in support, after a minuet I raised my head when not hearing any responses, I was horrified when I saw my dad and Shunsui as well as Renji and some others glaring at Toshiro.

"Guys" No response

"Guys" No response

"Guys" I said louder, still no response

I looked at Toshiro who didn't look scared at all, he was just moving the food around on his plate, I tapped him on the shoulder, to which he looked up and then back down at his plate again.

"I don't know about you, but I'm super tired so I am going to turn in" I said, and then I kissed him then turned towards my dad who was in a state of shock "Where am I sleeping Tonight, dad?"

"Division"

"What Division?"

"My division"

"Please do not finish what you are saying, by ending it with our old house"

"Why? What's wrong with our house?"

"There are too many memories of mum there, that's why" I stood up, and turned and walked towards the other end of the table towards a very excited and happy Rangiku Matsumoto.I could feel eyes watching me move towards the 10th Lieutenant.

"Hey it's Jay, what it rhymes!" she said, I sighed this was going to be a long night.

"Hi Rangiku, do you know where I could stay tonight that is not at tenth?"

"What's wrong with tenth?" Everyone paused looking at me waiting for my answer, when " OH wait, I know, I know, your daddy won't let you stay at tenth cause' of Captin'" I nodded. She giggled she was defiantly drunk. "Anyone wana' help out Jay, by letting her stay with you tonight?" To this most of the Lieutenants put their hands up, I rolled my eyes as Shuhei, put his hands around my waist, he then stood up behind me and whispers in me ear

"Why don't you come back with me tonight and we can have some fun?" To which I turned and put my hands on his shoulders, I tried to look seductive and kneed him in the groin to which he doubled over in pain before he collapsed.

"Nice try Shuhei, but I am already taken, and I wouldn't _'have some fun_' with you anyways" I yelled, to which Hitsugaya stood up, dad seemed to notice this and looked between the two of us before I shook my head. I turned towards the stunned Lieutenants, and Momo stood up about to say something when she collapsed onto me.

I tried to shake Momo's shoulder, but instead I picked her up, bridal style – it's the easiest way to carry people, and I looked to Kira who was not on any level drunk.

"What division is she in?"

"Mine" A tall man answered with blonde hair

"And who might you be?"

"Shinji Hirako the Captain of the fifth division"

"Pleasure to meet you, I would shake your hand" and I gestured to towards Momo in my arms. "Toshiro" he looked up and walked over. "Can you hold her a minute?"

"Sure" we then carefully transferred Momo from my arms to his, "What are you thinking?"

"Kido"

"What do you mean Kido you haven't been to the academy yet" Rangiku said

"I am well aware of that thank you, but, um, mum once taught me kido she said I would need it to take care of dad"

"OH" was all she replied. I pressed my hands together and then faced them towards Momo, a purple light emitted from my hands, after no more than 15 seconds she was awake.

"Um, hi, why am I in your arms Shiro?" Toshiro then carefully put her down.

"You were drunk and you passed out, so Jay did kido on you to remove the alcohol in your system." He looked towards me to see if he forgot anything, and I shook my head.

"How do you feel, are you able to walk?"

"I feel fine, thank you Jay" She smiled and saw everyone looking towards her and blushed, so she looked to the floor, and saw Shuhei still on the ground.

"Oh, no Shuhei! Jay help him he's in pain!"

"I could, but I won't unless he apologises, for such rude and despicable attitudes towards women" Shuhei to my surprise manages to stand, and towers over me. I look up to him, at this point everyone was looking towards us.

"How dare you, you are the first women to refuse Shuhei Hisagi!"

"Well you know what they say, there's a first for everything!" To this many people laughed including his Captain and my father. Toshiro looked at me.

"Where are you sleeping tonight, then?" Toshiro enquired

"On a park bench by the sounds of it" I said sarcastically

"Well, um, if I may you can sleep in my room tonight with me at fifth, if Captain doesn't mind" Momo interrupted

"I don't mind as long as she does that purple light thingy!" Shinji replied, to which I giggled and blushed

"Well thank you Momo, it's very kind of you, when do you wish to leave?"

"Anytime is good for me, so do you want to go back now?" To which I nodded, someone tapped my shoulder; I turned around to see Toshiro.

"Are you heading to the tenth?" To which he nodded "Well, good night then" Then he kissed me, just a peck.

"Goodnight" I smiled and turned and left with Momo. We were eight steps away from the table, when

"So you and Shiro then, give me the details" I giggled in reply, with the sound of running footsteps behind us we turned with table still in sight Rangiku was running.

"I want to know too!" She squealed


	4. Chapter 4

I was happily sleeping, when I could hear thuds repeat continuously, I opened my eyes to see that someone was at the door, turning the other way I saw Momo and Rangiku still asleep. I sighed and made my way to the door.

I stood behind the door "Who is it?" I said sleepily

"Captain Ukitake and Shunsui" I slid the door open immediately

"What are you two doing here?"

"Purple light thingy, need purple light thingy" Shunsui answered while holding his head

"Hold on a minuet, just need to write them a note, there still sleeping." I said as I gestured behind me to the sleeping two. I found a pen and paper and wrote:

_Momo and Rangiku _

_I am ok , you two are sleeping so rather than wake you up ,, I decided to write this I am going to either 1__st__or 13__th__, cause Dad and Shunsui are here very hung over … Rangiku if you still feel ill when you wake , find me .._

_Jay_

I then folded the letter and put it near them both, and then walked to the door and left with Dad and Shunsui.

"So how long where you out for after I went with Rangiku and Momo?" it tried to ask as quietly as I could

"We were out until the early hours of this morning" Dad answered, Wow, I left at nine, they were drunk then, they must feel very ill.

"So where are we going?"

"The academy" I stopped walking for a moment, I promised Rangiku that I would go with her

"I'm going to get killed" I said to myself but they seemed to have noticed

"Why would you say that?"

"Really?" They both nodded "Because apparently I'm going with two Captains' and I already know people inside the Seireitei" They didn't reply, lost in thought. A couple of seconds later, Dad moaned in pain, I stopped walking and grabbed his hand which he was taken aback from.

"What are you-"He didn't ask anymore when my hands emitted a purple glow. "You know we were planning on you showing your kido to the teachers at the academy"

"Well I guess you'll have to find something else because I am not walking around with you in pain" Was all I replied, and Shunsui sighed, I turned to him "Would you let me use Kido on you?"

"Nope"

"Stubborn as always, so what made you want to go to the academy with me?"

"I expect the same reason as Rangiku" Shunsui answered

"What, to check out hot boys?" I asked inquisitively, but that was Rangiku's reason…

"No, not the same reason as Rangiku" My dad replied

"Thank the lord" to which a smirk spread across their faces .Neither of us talked the rest of the way to the academy. We were at the gates, when I asked "What do I tell them my name is?" I asked to no-one in particular.

"For once in your life, give them your real name" I was shocked, my real name. I was not going to survive this semester …

"OK" I paused not sure what to say "So am I enrolling, or are we looking around the classes?"

"Actually Shunsui, has already enrolled you"

"What! And you tell me that now" I said very surprised. "But the year has already began"

"Yes it has" The gates to the academy opened, and a man was standing behind them.

"Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyōraku, what A pleasure and surprise, and you are?" The man asked, he had very messy black hair and he had a pin badge saying _Head teacher._

"I am-"My dad interrupted me.

"This is my daughter, Jay."

"Your daughter? I take it you are Jay Ukitake then?" The head teacher asked

"Yes" was all I could reply, he looked at me cautiously

"Are you Captain coming too?" He asked them, my dad nodded, but Shunsui didn't answer when I looked at him, he was staring in to space.

"Uncle Shunsui" I asked, when I put my hand on his shoulder, which brought him out of his daydream.

"What is it Kiddo?"

"Are you coming inside?" He nodded.

"Although that is good to know" The man said "I was talking about them behind you" To this I turned around, and saw Renji, Kira, Rangiku, Toshiro, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Momo and Shuhei.

"Shuhei get away from me" I said when he moved closer, but he continued to move closer, I looked behind him to Toshiro who looked like he could murder him with a look at how angry he his. "Shuhei stop now, otherwise you are going to have a purple face, like Ikkaku curtsy of Toshiro."

He looked horrified and turned to see the young Captain, staring at him, if only looks could kill. I walked away from my dad and Shunsui, passed Shuhei and towards Toshiro.

"Hi, what are you guys doing here?" I asked before Toshiro's lips were on mine, I pulled back remembering we were not alone, I turned back while holding is hand and smiled.

"Well when me and Rangiku found your note, we went looking for you at the 13th or 1st, like you said in your letter but you weren't at either division so we went looking for you, and gradually more people joined the party" Momo answered

"Yeah, sorry I thought we were but apparently not" I said turning around to face my dad and the shocked head teacher at the realisation of a captain kissing me. "Are you coming in?" I asked to no-one in particular.

"I will if Captain Ukitake allows me to" Toshiro replied exchanging a look with my dad

"What about you lot?" Rangiku nodded, as did the others.

"Um, guys, as much as I love you," they all looked "Think of how much hassle I am going to get if I am with a bunch of Captain and Lieutenants" I looked to the floor embarrassed, at that moment the bell rung inside the academy and students came out of everywhere, going to their next class, that was until someone started shouting about the Captain's and Lieutenants at the gate, and 'the other one'.

I instantly took a couple of steps back, further away from the students crowding the gate. I Held Toshiro's hand tighter, while my father sighed and looked at the head teacher once more, before he said "It will be me Shunsui and Captain Hitsugaya who accompany Jay around the academy" All the students , were silent waiting the response of the head teacher.

"If you wish, would follow me then" He turned to the students, and sighed before pulling out a piece of paper. "Miss Ukitake, this will be your timetable, follow it wisely" I leaned towards him and took it from him, and then me and Toshiro looked at the piece of paper, closely. "Is anyone here is room G34 next lesson" Two girls slowly put their hands up, "Ah, follow us" The girls looked intently at him before nodding.

"Toshiro" he looked at me and the smile vanished soon, but he held tighter to my hand, "Ow" I said releasing my hand and looking at it.

"Sorry"

"It's ok, you can go back to tenth, you have paperwork to complete and Rangiku sure as hell isn't going to do it"

"Hey, I heard that!"

"Good maybe, you could do your paperwork for once rather than make me do it" She didn't reply.

"Toshiro go, I'll be fine"

"You sure you don't mind?" I nodded, and then he put his lips to mine, I pulled back and smiled,

"I'll see you later, Renji?" he grumbled in a reply

"Don't you think you should go back to Captain Kuchiki? His eyes widened

"Crap, he's going to kill me! Bye" he yelled as he ran off towards his division. I untangled the mess of mine and Toshiro's hands , and smiled and this time I kissed him , before turning to my dad and I nodded , so we made our way inside the academy, me leaving Toshiro behind.

We were walking forward when I noticed someone's arm around me, my dad's. "You'll be fine, we are only ever in our divisions if you need us, ok?" I couldn't form words, so I just nodded.

I walked forward again , my dad's arm still around me, the two girls from earlier where trailing behind us , this felt unfair they don't want to be walking around with us, so I turned around much to everyone else's surprise. "Sorry, how clumsy of me, I am Jay Ukitake, this is my dad Captain Ukitake and this is Head Captain Kyōraku"

"Hello, I am Rio and this is Nami, it's a pleasure to meet you" I smiled, hopefully these could be my friends, I do not want to be alone in this academy. We then continued to walk, and I walked with them rather than with my dad and uncle,

"So what's it like here?" I asked

"It's ok, just can't wait until we are actually members of the Gotei 13"

"Same here" I replied to which Shunsui glared at me, "What?"

"Nothing Kiddo, just the thought of you in the Gotei 13"

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Everyone looked to Shunsui to see his reply

"We'll have to wait and see won't we" he said as he turned around, I and dad glared at him. We continued to walk and talk until we were at the classroom. "Kiddo, me and your dad are going to 1st if you need us" I nodded and hugged them both.

"Say hi to Nanao for me" He nodded. I breathed in heavily, and followed my new 'friends' into the classroom.

Inside was a lady, with glasses she was middle aged I guess, younger than dad anyway. She looked up from her desk

"And why do you think it is an exception for you to be late?"

"Sorry, Miss I have joined the academy today and these girls where helping me to class, the fault is entirely mine"

"And who might you be?"

"Jay Ukitake" if her eyes had gotten any wider, they would have fallen out of her head. "Are you ok? Miss" I asked, maybe the academy wouldn't be so bad after all…

At the end of the day, I was walking with Rio and Nami, we have gotten along well, and Rio giggled

"But the look on their faces, they were who are you, and then you were like" She froze to be dramatic "Jay Ukitake" and then she continued to move forward, but strutted instead, I couldn't help but laugh and neither could Nami. Rio glanced behind, and then bowed; I just couldn't stop laughing my chest was so tight.

"So what do you want to do now?" Nami asked, looking at both me and Rio.

"I don't mind" Rio said and looked around to see many of the academy students staring at us.

"I need to see Toshiro" I said without thinking and I immediately put my hand over my mouth, I said that out loud.

"Who's Toshiro?" She paused looking up in thought "Wait, do you mean Captin Hitsugaya?" At this point everyone was quiet in the courtyard staring at me, I couldn't react do I just nodded. "Can we come too? I want to meet him and his Lieutenant" Rio asked

"Who Rangiku, sure why not , do mind if we pop to the 1st as well I need to see Uncle Shunsui" They both nodded and walked away from the academy , while the other students were in shock.

When we arrived at the 1st division we looked at each other, there was Sake bottles everywhere , I proceeded in the direction of the office, when Rio grabbed my arm, she pointed to the courtyard I was trying to leave , when I looked exactly where she was pointing , I saw a collapsed Shunsui and dad , surrounded my sake bottles. I sighed, drinking again, really? I walked over to the pair, and just stood there, they were asleep, I moved Shunsui's leg with my foot to try to wake him, but it didn't work, so I turned back to Rio and Nami.

"We need to go find Nanao Ise, and get a pale of water" I said as I moved past the two, to go and find Nanao.

"But where could we start to look she could be anywhere" Nami asked

"The office, she's always in the office" true to my word she was in the office doing paperwork.

I opened the door to the office and she looked up, and readjusted her glasses, before smiling "Long time no see, Jay" I nodded, although it was nice to see her, this is not what I was here to talk about.

"Nanao as nice as it is to see you, that is not why I am here" She looked up again and looked past me and I realised I hadn't introduce them "That is Rio and Nami; I was coming to see you when Rio noticed the very drunk and unconscious dad and Uncle Shun." Nanao sighed and stood and began to descent to the courtyard, we followed her, and she looked onto the courtyard then rolled her eyes.

"I'll be back in a minute, wait here"

She returned a minute later, with a pale of water and began to walk over to the unconscious pair, before tipping the contents of the bucket immediately on top of them. They both bolted forward, their damp hair dripping on to the floor and they stared at Nanao.

"Not setting a great example to Jay and those students are you?" Nanao said, and Shunsui and dad looked at me and my friends. I waved

"You could have used your Kido, Kiddo"

"I could of but then you would always ask me for the Kido and you would never learn Uncle Shun" He grunted a response. "Go on, get changed then help Nanao for once" Shunsui slowly nodded and stood.

"She's all yours Jū" Dad just grunted a reply; he looked at me while Nanao and Shunsui left the courtyard. I walked over to him and knelt down and a purple light emitted from my hands.

"You have got to stop drinking in this succession" He didn't reply, he just looked at my hands. "It's not good for your health; I'm not doing this to be mean"

"You sound Just like your mother" He said as he stared at my hands, then he looked up. I was taken aback I stopped what I was doing and sat back and let my hands drop the floor and my head lowered. He pressed his body to mine, even though he was still dripping with water I didn't mind he started to stroke my hair , and I leaned away and he whipped my eyes , I didn't even know I was crying. We both stood and I turned to my friends, and smiled weakly.

"You need to get back, dad" he nodded in approval and flash- stepped away leaving me and my friends. They smiled at me, and I started to make my way to the tenth, they then began to walk with me , with my mind lost to my imagination , I wondered if Rangiku was actually doing paperwork, then I shook my head at the thought and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:**

**So here's your first clue!**

* * *

They all stared at me, I felt my blood pressure begin to rise, this was dangerous not for me but for looked sympathetic while Nami looked like she wanted to kill the people who were staring at us.

"So what happened then?" Rio asked. I glanced around and saw that the majority of the academy was staring at me.

"Do you mind if we don't do this here?" I asked looking at the two, who hesitantly nodded. "Come on then, I know where we can go" Then we left. We sat on a roof top of one of the barracks of the 7th division. We sat there for a long time, before Rio looked at me silently telling me it was time to speak.

"Well here goes"

**~FLASHBACK~**

"You need to get back, dad" he nodded in approval and flash- stepped away leaving me and my friends. They smiled at me, and I started to make my way to the tenth, they then began to walk with me , with my mind lost to my imagination , I wondered if Rangiku was actually doing paperwork, then I shook my head at the thought and smiled.

When we arrived at the tenth division, I smiled widely, I was happy. Making our way towards the office, I thought we should go to Rangiku's room to see if she was there.

"I think we should check Rangiku's room and see if she is there." They both nodded and I led the way, after a few corridors we were outside her room, and I was just about to knock, when we heard _inappropriate noises –shall we say?_

I looked at, my friends who were also shocked "Let's go find Toshiro, Rangiku's busy" I said and quickly walked off, I didn't want to be near those noises .As I continued down the corridor , I spotted the office and knocked the door , but there was no reply, I cautiously opened the door . To my surprise no-one was in there, I looked to Toshiro's desk and saw something on it, a letter?

I walked over , and saw that it was addressed to me , I picked it up and began to read horrified , I dropped the letter and walked out, my friends stayed where they were . Nami picked up the letter and Read it aloud:

"_Jay._

_I'm sorry, I do not hope for your forgiveness I do not deserve it, I thank you for the memories and time we shared but I am truly sorry._

_Shiro"_

Rio looked at Nami "What does this mean what has he done?"

**MEANWHILE**

I opened the door without thinking properly, my instincts had been right he was with her. I stood there unable to form words, incapable of even moving, Toshiro looked up.

"Jay , no" I didn't wait for the rest of his words I was not able to see properly , tears started running down my face , I want this to stop , I want my heart to stop hurting. I didn't want to be found by anyone including my friends , I didn't know where to go , I needed to avoid going to the 13th division , that's where they would look for me – that's if they came to look for me .

I decided I would go and see Renji that would be the last place they would look.

I ran through the courtyard sensing Renji's reishi in the office, I headed straight there. I tried to calm myself down before seeing Renji, so I started to walk and tried to wipe the tears from my eyes, but it was not good they continued to fall; I stopped when I was outside the office and I could hear the shuffling of papers. I knocked on the door, and waited for a reply.

"Come in" a voice replied. I opened the door, and Captain Kuchiki looked at me with no emotion, then back down at his work.

"Captain Kuchiki, if I may please" I paused to wipe the tears away from my eyes "Pleases may I borrow your Lieutenant?"

"For what purpose?" Renji and Captain Kuchiki both looked at me waiting for my reply while Renji showed more emotion.

"Because I need help leaving the Seireitei"

"Squirt, what the hell is going on?" Renji asked, I didn't reply "Jay, answer me". I looked at him very seriously, and he looked at me with wide eyes, and I began to sob. I felt my whole body shake, and soon Renji's arms were wrapped around me, as I sobbed. "You're going to have to tell me what's going on sooner or later, so why don't you just get it over and done with now?"

"OK, but, um, we need to leave here, because I'm pretty sure that Captain Kuchiki doesn't want to hear my problems." He nodded and took my hand and led me down some corridors, before we stopped and he slid a door open and I take it this is his room.

"So what's happened?" he asked while staring at me intently

"Shiro's cheating on me" The anger on his face spread, I grabbed his hand and he looked shocked at the action, and I looked into his eyes. "He's cheating on me with Rangiku" He immediately stood up and, went to the door and started to make his way to the office, I ran after him, yelling for him to stop, but he didn't. Once we had arrived at the office, he walked across the room, to his desk and Captain Kuchiki looked up

"Renji, don't you dare" I said as he picked up his Zanpakuto

**Captain Kuchiki POV.**

Well at least the sobbing girl has gone; maybe I can finally complete some of the paperwork. Renji will be doing his later, apparently. I picked up the first document on the 'to complete' pile and read the first paragraph, when the door opened suddenly with force revealing a very angry and horrified Renji. I looked up to witness the commotion, when Renji walked over to his desk and angrily picked up his Zanpakuto, the sound of running came through the open office door , and the girl who was sobbing earlier appeared , now looking scared and alarmed.

The girl spoke harshly "Renji, don't you dare" Renji spun on his heels and headed straight for the door , the girl attempted to block his way , which only made him angrier. "Renji you can't do this, you cannot react like this, I know it hurts trust me I know it hurts I am on the receiving end to"

"Then you know exactly WHY I HAVE TO DO THIS!" he yelled at her, she looked traumatised, and he pushed her aside and she tumbled to the floor in a heap, and Renji walked off.

"Captain Kuchiki please helps" she said looking at me desperately, sat on the floor.

"Get up off the floor, girl" She immediately did so and walked over towards me, and stopped when she was in front of the desk, she placed her hands on it to steady herself and looked at me completely.

"Captain, you have to something before he does something inexcusable" I looked up from my work; I then placed my work in the centre of the desk, and sighed. I was not going to be able to finish the paperwork today.

We were making our way out of the division, when Captain Ukitake flash-stepped a couple of steps from me , usually he greets me or looks at me at the very least but he didn't , he walked straight past me , I turned around to see him hugging the girl, what is going on?

"Dad, I couldn't stop Renji" The girl spoke, dad? Ukitake had a child?

"It's not your fault"

"Wait, how do you know?"

"Things spread fast in the Seireitei" This she nodded to, what has happened?

I sighed before I spoke, was I really going to get involved? "Would someone care to tell me what is going on?" Ukitake looked at me and sighed before looking back at the girl, who has now taken off running screaming 'Renji.'

"Jay stop" but she didn't "JAY UKITAKE" she suddenly stopped before turning around and then running of again

"Sorry, but Renji needs help" Captain Ukitake sighed before putting his hands to his face.

"Captain Kuchiki" I looked up "It will take too long to explain, so flash-step to the 10th division" was all he said before disappearing. I sighed before to disappearing.

**~JAY UKITAKE'S POV~**

I'm sorry dad, for being rude, but Renji needs my help I don't want him to do something he regrets. Right ok, just one more division to go, just passed ninth. What if he Captain tries to speak to me, you will ignore him, yes you will not respond. I just rounded the corner to the tenth division when I ran into someone, when I took a step back there was at least two divisions worth of people here.

"HOW COULD YOU" Renji yelled at Rangiku

"I'm sorry"

"Oh, you're sorry, well that makes everything ok"

"Would you two just shut up" Hitsugaya asked very annoyed

"Oh, cause you are so much better, hurting Jay" He didn't reply

I pushed my way through the crowds even though they try not to let me past, I barged my way through I could finally could see a gap in between the people , I continued to push my way through. The last row of people, finally. As I made it to the clearing, Renji noticed me and now there were four of us surrounded by people in a large circle.

"Jay, I'm sorry for leaving you like that" Renji said

"Its fine" I said as I made my way to his side, standing opposite Rangiku and Hitsugaya. I looked up at him, "Renji they are not worth it, do not waste your time on someone with no respect and manors"

"I was so stupid, to fall for her, everyone knows what she is like, I thought we had difficulties, but once we were engaged I thought things would change. I can't believe I loved her" He said, he looked at me before looking down.

"You do not need to explain yourself; if anyone does it's them" I paused and looked at them disgustingly "We should go, we do not need to spend time with those who are dis-loyal" He cowardly nodded, we started to walk away, Renji was already in the depths of the crowd, however, Hitsugaya grabbed my wrist, and turned me around to face him.

"At least let me explain" I didn't reply

"Jay, don't be like this"

"Jay please" I looked at him in the eyes and he looked back at me, and he took a step closer , but I didn't move he then attempted to touch me, so I put my foot in his face, and used all of my strength. The people in the crowd looked shocked, they gasped like a pantomime. I put both feet on the ground, and stood there, when he finally stood properly, I could see his nose was broken, and possibly his jaw. I then felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked to see it was Uncle Shunsui. I moved away from his grasp, and towards the beat up Captain.

"I do not want you to ever touch me again; if you do it will be a lot more than your nose that's broken." I then turned around and smiled at Uncle Shunsui, who smiled back.

"Hello Uncle Shunsui, how are you?"

"I'm fine, how are you?" He asked and the crowd went quiet waiting for my reply

"A lot better now thanks, do you know where Dad is?"

"I'm here" My dad replied standing next to a stunned Captain Kuchiki, he waved.

"Dad I'm sorry about earlier it's ju-"I was cut off by my dad hugging me

"Its fine don't worry, Renji said you want to leave the Seireitei is it true?" Shunsui gasped, while Kuchiki remained the same composed person. I pulled away and looked to the floor

"I don't know, I was just angry at the time I think" Dad happily nodded, Shunsui put his hand on my shoulder and I smiled at Kuchiki who continued to glare at me with no emotion.

"Let's leave here, fancy some tea?" He asked I nodded, and the four of us began to leave the circle, I turned to Kuchiki.

"Captain, do you know where Renji went?"

"No"

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

They both looked stunned at what I just told them, we continued to sit there on the roof in silence until the sun started to leave the sky, and I sighed. I stood up and they both looked at me

"Let's go back and eat"

"Hai" they both said quietly. We went back to the academy and went straight to our room we forgot to eat.


	6. Chapter 6

I walked alone, I couldn't sleep, and my mind was distracted. I had a pot of tea with me and two cups; I don't know why I have two though it is only me. I stopped walking when I got to my favourite spot, it was near dad's division so you could see the lake, there was only bench here, the trees covered the area behind me and I felt peace and calm. I looked to the sky and saw the sky glittering with yellow. I was thinking about the last time I came here, I think it was after mum died, but I'm not sure, I decided to pour myself some tea, and once again I was lost to my thoughts.

I was brought back when I could hear rustling in the trees behind me, my eyes widened

"Who's there?"

"….."

"Who's there" I said louder, hoping for a reply

"Captain Kuchiki"

"Captain Kuchiki?"

"Yes" At that moment he stood out from behind the trees, looking superior in the moonlight

"And what do I owe this honour?"

"None, purely co-incidence" I sipped my tea

"Would you like some tea? There's another tea cup here" he nodded, I moved further down the bench to give him room and he made his own tea and sat down. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes, the sky is beautiful tonight" I looked at him, and then looked at the sky

"What brings you out here at this hour?"

"My mind was lost to other things; I thought you would have been at the academy"

"Ah, yes I am supposed to be as you say, but I could not sleep due to my mind being preoccupied with things that are not necessary" I sighed and looked at my tea cup, then at the sky

"I do believe you have my apologies"

"How so?"

"I did not think you where the daughter of Captin Ukitake and you are actually quite refined"

"I am sorry, for intruding on you earlier, it was disrespectful of me. I apologise on behalf of Renji as well." I looked at him, and he looked at me

"How is everything, now?"

"I do not wish to burden you with my troubles, Captain, it was nice of you to ask anyways" I sipped the last bit of my tea "I must be going, it was a pleasure talking to you, you may keep the teacup until a time is fitting, goodnight Captain Kuchiki." He nodded as I walked away

I made my way back to the academy, by which time the sun started to appear to rise in the sky, I sighed I haven't slept at all, today is going to be a long day.

**~Later that day~**

"So where are you going?" Rio asked and I realised that I didn't tell them

"13th, Dad asked if I could deliver some paperwork for him" So that wasn't totally true, I was going to 13th but I wasn't delivering paperwork

"What are you hiding?" Nami said looking vicious

"I'll tell you tomorrow" Well I could…

"You'd better" Nami said, and Rio glared at her

"Yeah, yeah" I said waving

I walked across the Seireitei, deep in thought, thinking about what would happen today, and I wondered what Rio and Nami thought of me leaving the academy early, but truthfully I would deal with that tomorrow right now I needed to make sure that Dad was alright.

I was so busy caught up in my thoughts that I walked into someone, backing away I realised that it was actually Captain Kuchiki, I bowed lowly,

"Captain Kuchiki, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, panic in my voice.

"That is all right" He said, seeing my hair covering my face. I looked up and attempted to smile, but he saw right through the fake smile. "What's upsetting you?"

"Today" I sighed and his eyes narrowed "I mean, I don't want to trouble you Captain" I walked two steps away when something crossed my mind, so I turned and Captain Kuchiki looked at me. "I thought you were coming too?" I paused "To the remembrance service"

"I am, I was on my way to that now, but how do you know about the Remembrance Service for the late Captain Unohana?" He didn't know?

"Do you not know?" I asked in confusion

"Know what?"

"Captain Unohana was my mum" shock crossed his face for a second before he regained his composure.

"I'm sorry for your loss"

"So am I" I sighed deeply

"Shall we walk?"

"Yes, sir"

Then we continued to the 13th division, neither one of us talked, but I walked slightly behind him, the closer we got the location of the service the sadder I became, I then quietly sobbed as I walked.

Captain Kuchiki was thinking about the late captain Unohana as well but in a different perspective, he thought about Jay must have felt at losing a mother so young, he knew how it felt; his mother was too deceased. He was brought out of thought because he could hear Jay sobbing quietly,

"You don't have to walk behind me" He said, while he slowed down and I walked beside him and I felt him look at me "Thank you for the tea" I looked at him and half smiled, then I realised we were outside the 13th division. I froze not able to move, I could feel my body shake from my sobs. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to see who it was, and it was Isane Kotetsu.

"Isane" was all I could say, and she nodded, and looked into my eyes apologetically and sad.

"Those who grieve are loved"

"The insignia is the bellflower and it signifies those who grieve are loved"

"Yes, yes it does, she'd be proud of you" I raised my head and looked at the tall girl

"That's what dad says, but I don't think so" I said before I turned and walked away, and I wiped the tears from my eyes.

Entering the 13th division, I noticed by the lake dad was standing on his own, looking out lost in thoughts, I walked down the pier to him and he noticed my footsteps, once standing next him I wrapped my arms around him, and he wrapped his around me. I pulled back when I felt drops falling onto my head, looking up at dad I could see he was crying, using my thumb I wiped them away, before sadly smiling, I lent on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek, before squeezing his hand and releasing it as I walked away.

I felt tears strolling down my face, but i have to remain strong for dad, so I wiped them away, and the emotion fell from my face. Towards the end of the pier I saw Captain Kuchiki standing there waiting for me.

"Captain Kuchiki"

"Jay Ukitake" I nodded in respect towards him

"May we talk?" I nodded again and he walked indicating for me to follow. After a minute he disappeared behind some trees, but I wasn't looking as too which way he went.

"Captain Kuchiki, where did you go?"

"Walk in between the trees" I did so, on the other side was the place we met this morning I sighed and walked over to the bench which he was already sat down on.

"Sit down, Jay"

"Yes sir" I then did so and looked at the lake and sighed

"Why do you think that your mother would not be proud of you?"

"I know she wouldn't be proud of me, she always told me that you shouldn't reminisce about the past, wondering how things would be if they were still with you, she always said in life things change and you have to adapt to your new perspective on life, and to move forward and to never look back"

It was a long time before anyone spoke. He turned to me, "Just because she told you to not dwell on the past, does not mean she is not proud of you" I looked at him and nodded before looking at the floor, although I feel differently and there is more to that story , I didn't want to tell the Captain.

"You do not need to doubt yourself, soon you will be a part of the Gotei 13" I nodded again.

"What division do you think you will become part of?" He asked looking inquisitive

"Your division Captain, the sixth division" he was shocked by my answer

"Why do you say that?"

"My teachers have told me that it's likely, well, either your division or the tenth. I do not want to go to the tenth though at all" He nodded

"We had better return"

"Hai" He stood up and was about to go through the trees, when he noticed I hadn't moved,

"Is there a problem?"

I sighed "No sir", I then got up and walked pat him and back towards the others. When we appeared on the other side of the trees, I saw Isane walking towards us.

"There you are, your father was worried" I nodded

"Isane I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you earlier it was unnecessary and disrespectful"

"Don't worry it's fine, if I were you I would be more concerned about Captain Ukitake, he has been standing on that pier all day apparently according to Kiyone."

"I am worried" I looked towards the Captain who was looking towards me with concern and hurt in his eyes, I looked towards my father who was still on the pier, before walking towards him. My face and body temperature, began to increase dramatically, I felt faint, I stopped walking. I then felt a sensation burning through by body, I didn't know where it was coming from, all I could realise, was that I was in a great deal of pain, before my world turned black.

**~3****rd****person now~**

Byakuya narrowed his eyes, as he walked behind Jay coming out of the trees. When hearing running footsteps he looked to his left to see the Lieutenant of the fourth division, he tried to fight the urge to roll his eyes and looked the other way.

"There you are, your father was worried" Isane nearly yelled. Continuing towards Jay, she thought why she was with Captain Kuchiki, but shook her head not wanting to know the answer. Jay nodded her head slowly, but kept her focus to the floor.

"Isane I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you earlier it was unnecessary and disrespectful" A quiet voice spoke. Byakuya looked at her, before turning away once more.

"Don't worry it's fine, if I were you I would be more concerned about Captain Ukitake, he has been standing on that pier all day apparently according to Kiyone." Byakuya looked towards Jay, again wanting to see her reaction. Jay looked up, for a second before looking to thee pier and then to the floor, her hair in front of her face.

"I am worried" She spoke, barely able to hear here. She looked towards Byakuya who was looking at her, before turning to walk to the pier.

Byakuya looked helplessly after her with concern, he looked towards Isane who nodded, and he turned to leave.

When Isane screamed "JAY!" He turned back to see Jay collapsed on the floor, and he felt his heart race, he hesitated why is my heart racing? Why do I feel like this? Byakuya looked to Isane who was currently kneeled next to Jay, trying to seek out what was wrong. He looked to the pier to see Captain Ukitake turn around, in horror at hearing Isane scream.

Captain Ukitake, felt his heart stop, his eyes settled on, his collapsed daughter, with Isane near her. He instantly began to run towards, his daughter. His mind began to wonder, what was wrong? What was happening?

Isane, looked to her lying on the ground and immediately grabbed her wrist, trying to sense a pulse, she sighed in relief when she did but it was very weak. She looked up too she Captain Ukitake running towards her, she glanced to the Captain behind her, which was Captain Kuchiki, she wondered why he looked so upset looking at the collapsed girl, before shaking the thought away.

"Take her to the fourth division immediately" He said coldly "I will inform Ukitake" She nodded before picking up Jay and disappeared from sight.

Byakuya felt his heart ache for a reason he did not know, he looked up when he saw Ukitake was closer

"Isane, has taken her to the fourth division, we do not know yet why she collapsed Captain" He said looking at Ukitake, who disappeared a second later.

Byakuya sighed, shocking himself at the action, he felt relief when he realised no-one else realised, he turned on his heels and started to head towards the fourth division, when he realised what he was doing he shook his head and wondered why he was so concerned for this girl, he realised the last time he felt like this was when he was with someone who was very important to him….

**MEANWHILE**

Captain Ukitake sat next to the unconscious girl, his daughter; he sat there as it felt like his world was crashing down around him. He sat there holding his daughters hand, while members of the fourth division rushed around her, fussing over her unconscious form. He felt tears rise to his eyes, he didn't fight them back and he let them fall.

Isane stood their looking at the unconscious girl, confused. She didn't know what could possibly be wrong with her, according to the test that she had already done, they all came back clear, even her pulse had now returned to normal, she should be awake why isn't she? What could possibly cause this? She didn't know she had searched every corner of her mind for an answer, but she couldn't think of any other than one but it couldn't possibly be that, could it?...

**~ 2 weeks later~**

Isane stared at the girl unconvinced, she didn't believe her. Jay stared at her honestly wondering how this could happen, Isane must be wrong she had to be, I couldn't be she thought. Bringing both girls out of thought at the sound of a knock at the door and Isane nodded to Jay before opening the door to reveal Captain Kuchiki who looked awful, his head towards the floor.

"Are you ok, sir?" Isane asked shocked at how the Captain looked.

"I am fine" He said coldly. Isane nodded and excused herself and left shutting the door behind her.

Jay looked at Byakuya, with concern he looked awful like he hadn't slept properly in a long time, his eyes were red, his hair covered the majority of his face.

"Captain Kuchiki" Jay said in surprise wondering why the Captain of the sixth division was looked up , and they made eye contact, before he looked at the floor, again.

"Captain, what's wrong?" she asked the sense of panic in her voice

It was a minute, before he spoke. His voice was soft but life less "I have been worried , deeply for a reason I have yet to find" Jay looked at him in shock he couldn't possibly be worried about her so why was he here?

"But why, sir?"

"That is the reason I have yet to find" he said looking at Jay, she felt her heart melt, it was killing her to see him so sad

"I know about the baby" he declared, Jay gasped unable to breath, shocked how did he know? She only found out less than five minutes ago…

Outside Isane listen with curiosity, she decided to herself that Captain Kuchiki was the father. The walked away, sighing as she went, she decided she would go to the 13th division to tell Captain Ukitake the news.

Making her way around the Seireitei, she wondered if she was doing the right thing, should I tell him, Jay might want to tell him herself? She shook the thoughts away and stopped outside the 13th division sighed before walking in. Walking towards the Captain's reishi, she realised he was not alone.

She raised her hand and knocked on the door, and tried to calm herself down and she wondered how the Captain would react.

"Come in" A girl called she recognised it to be Rukia, she opened the door and smiled , she noticed that there were three inside the office, all looking at her, Shunsui half heartily waved

"Isane, what can I do for you?" Captain Ukitake said while smiling

"Captain I need to talk to you about Jay" He looked alarmed, but remained his composure

"Let's walk" Isane nodded, and waited outside for the captain, after a minute he appeared at smiled nervously. Making sure that no one else would hear she began

"Captain, after your daughter collapsed, I was trying to find the cause" She looked at the captain to make sure he was listening and he nodded, so she continued "I have now found that cause" The captain stopped in step shocked and looked at Isane, hoping for an answer. Isane looked to the floor, and sighed before saying "She had a miscarriage"

"WHAT" was all he replied and he walked over to the nearest bench and sat down. "Are you sure?" Isane nodded, "Does she know?" she nodded again, and "who was the father?"

"When I asked her, she didn't believe me- that she could have been pregnant" The captain looked at her to continue "She said she has never had sex" To this he didn't reply, he was just shocked, but how could she have been pregnant if she has never had sex he thought…

* * *

Did you suspect that ,,, If you did i feel as white as a sheet - see through!


	7. Chapter 7

Jay was currently in the first division, talking to Shunsui, about things that had been going on although she knew he was her dad's best friend she knew she could tell him anything.

"So when were you discharged, Kiddo?"

"About an hour before I came here" I replied still looking at floor

"And why did you come here? Not that I don't want you visiting me…"

"I'm confused" She said looking up towards the head Captain "I have never been more confused in my entire life, and not just about the whole baby thing"

"The baby thing?" She looked at him blankly, dad didn't tell him? He tells him everything. Her eyes widened, wait does dad know?

"I must hurry now, Head Captain" she said alarmed, she stood and bowed towards him, quickly trying to make an escape route, when he grabbed her wrist but she didn't turn around "I must leave now, sir"

"Kiddo, you aren't going anywhere until you tell me the hell is going on"

"No, I think you find, that I need to know if dad knows, he tells you everything so if he knows you would too" After a moment he released her wrist and she continued to leave, she stopped "You will find out soon enough" She said before continuing, her head lowered.

Shunsui was still staring at the seat she was sat on, in shock, the baby thing? What the hell was that supposed to mean, was she pregnant?

….

…

Captain Kuchiki was in his office, working, well attempting to, but that girl kept crossing his mind. The conversation he had with her, when she was still at the fourth division played through his mind,

_"__Captain Kuchiki"_

_"__Captain, what's wrong?" His breathing hitched, before going back to normal. Where could he start? Why was he going through with this nonsense that was going through his head?_

_"__I have been worried, deeply for a reason I have yet to find" He nervously looked up, and saw her confused as to why he was talking to her in this way._

_"__But why, sir?"_

_"__That is the reason I have yet to find" I said. I knew her secret, should I tell her I know, should I help her? "I know about the baby" Her eyes widened in shock._

_"__B-Bu-B" She paused and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down "How do YOU know, and why do YOU know?" She said glaring at him, he shivered and walked over to the chair next to her_

_"__I was standing outside, when Isane told you, who was the father?" She didn't reply "Did someone hurt you?" She didn't reply, he started to grow restless- why wouldn't she reply. "Tell me who it is" he said firmly eyes narrowed she shook her head, still staring out the window. "Tell me who it is now, that's an order" he said harshly_

_"__I don't know"_

_"__How do you not know, you have had sexual relations with someone, now tell me who it is" he demanded, and she started to sob and rolled on to her side facing away from him._

_"__I would not know who this said father is"_

_"__Jay" annoyed at her for not telling him, he was getting concerned someone was hurting her he just knew it, he began to feel angry he wanted to kill whoever done this to her. She rolled over now facing him, and she looked deep into his eyes and saw the hurt and pain there, she sighed and attempted to wipe away her tears but was shocked when the Captain did it instead making her blush. He kept his hand on her cheek, feeling her warmth on his hand she closed her eyes and he looked at her with devotion, and surprising himself….. Love_

He sighed mentally, and looked over to Renji who was doing his work, before he began to do his paperwork. An hour later, he looked to the clock and saw it was two-thirty, he closed his eyes before looking at the paper in his hand again.

MEANWHILE

Shunsui walked into the thirteenth division, after having the whole day to think aimlessly about his conversation with Jay, he decided he couldn't take it anymore and needed to talk to Ukitake.

Outside the office, he knocked on the door, he waited for a moment and the door opened, revealing a traumatised Captain,

"You look like hell, Jū"

"Well I feel like it too" He said before walking over to his desk, "What brings you here?"

"I'm concerned about Jay, something is deeply troubling that girl" Ukitake nodded

"I haven't seen her at all today, I'm going to see her at fourth soon" Shunsui's eyes widened, she said she needed to talk to him immediately and yet he didn't even know she was released from the fourth.

"She got discharged this morning from fourth, she said she was coming here and she also has she told you anything, um, personal?"

"No she didn't tell me" he looked to the floor "Isane did, did she tell you?"

"No she was going to, before she ran out of the room saying she had to tell you first"

"Oh"

"So what's this baby thing?" Ukitake looked up, he didn't want to tell him yet, but he knew he should.

Then Ukitake explained everything to Shunsui, who was very surprised and shocked but most of confused …..

Meanwhile at the sixth division Renji looked at the restless Captain.

"Are you ok Captain, your very restless?"

"I am fine" he looked once again at the work in his hands before closing his eyes, he mentally sighed. Then there was a knock on the door, he hoped it wasn't more paperwork

"Jay Ukitake sir, may I come in?" His head shot up, Renji noticing this and answered

"Yes" The captain stared at him while the door slid open,

"May I speak with you, sir" She looked at Renji, who looked back at her "Privately?" Renji took the hint and he got up to leave

"I will finish the paperwork later, captain" He nodded trying to avoid Jay's gaze. She looked at him she didn't know what to say but she knew she had talk to him, she sighed before walking to his desk and sitting on the empty seat in front of him. She leant forward and put her hands on the desk, noticing this he put his on top of hers and looked up.

"I'm so confused, I don't know what to do Captain"

"You must decide for yourself, what you truly want" She timidly nodded

"What do you want Captain?" She looked up wanting to see his reaction; a wave of sadness graced his features before he sighed to her surprise.

"I want to be happy, ever since Hisana's death I have not been truly happy and I wish to be again"

"I want the same thing" He looked in her eyes and saw hurt and sadness "I do not like it when you are sad, my heart hurts" She confessed looking to the floor, her face bright red. He squeezed her hands and she smiled comforted of his presence, she felt her heart pound, she didn't know if she would bring the topic up, but she decided she wouldn't. She sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, sir" She looked up and smiled brightly. The captain lov-LIKED when she smiled, but he knew she was not telling him the truth, he didn't like it. Byakuya was surprised when she stood up, "Please excuse me sir" was all she said before removing her hands from under his and she walked to the door and left. She was walking down the corridor, she didn't know what to do, she felt the pounding of heart lesser and return to normal slowly. She walked around the corner and saw the Captain of the tenth, walking towards her with some paperwork, she turned away walking in the opposite direction.

"Jay, you can't ignore me forever" Byakuya was in his office when he could hear voices, he decided to ignore them until he recognised one of the voices

"Leave me alone"

"Listen to me"

"No" She continued to walk down the corridor deciding she was returning to the office, she was going to bring up that topic. She stopped when Hitsugaya was in front of her.

"Get out of my way"

"No, now you listen to me, I am sorry for the way I left things and I am sorry for how I acted towards you"

"Yeah, well you should be" She walked past him

"And where do you think you're going?"

"I AM going to see Captain Kuchiki" Hearing his name, he grabbed his brush and made it look like he was doing the paperwork. There was a knock on the door and it opened. He looked up seeing a very angry Jay; he didn't like it when she was upset. Then suddenly Captain Hitsugaya appeared next to here, pleading for forgiveness, and she ignored him and looked directly at the other Captain asking for help with her eyes.

"Captain Hitsugaya, what are you doing to Jay Ukitake" He spoke, Toshiro glared at him and returned to look at Jay who was staring straight ahead.

"Jay, please listen to me"

"I don't want to hear your petty excuses nor do I want to hear your pathetic reasons for why you committed adultery with your own subordinate" Byakuya looked shocked for a moment, was she really talking like this to a captain? She walked in and closed the door behind her much to Hitsugaya's disgust, and he left the sixth division, feeling upset she walked back over to where she and sat before, and put her hands through her hair and sobbed. Byakuya left his seat and walked around and kneeled before her and hugged her, Jay's eyes were wide and were still over flowing with tears, before she closed her eyes and hugged him back.

After what seemed like eternity, Jay pulled away. Byakuya held on to her tighter not wanting her to leave again,

"I'm very sorry, sir but I have made tear stains on your Haori" He nodded not caring. Jay sighed " I need tea, would you like some tea?" He nodded, she walked over to where the kettle was and began to make them tea, "My teacup" She said happily and amazed that he still had it. "You kept it?" He only nodded. The door opened and in stepped Renji not seeing Jay.

"How's Jay is she Ok?" He asked

"Jay is ok" She replied, before sipping her tea and taking Byakuya's to him. He nodded "Would you like some tea Renji?" He nodded and she turned to make him some, while doing so she sighed and put the tea in the cup. Both men stared at her back, worried about her more than she could know.

"How are you Renji?" She asked when she handed him his tea

"OK, what about you?" She looked at him, before looking at Byakuya

"I don't know anymore" Renji sighed and put his and her tea's down, before embracing her in a hug, she hugged him back and closed her eyes she felt his hand go to her hand and stroke her hair, and she stayed there for a while. Byakuya's anger and jealousy levels were raising by the second, he's hugging her? And she's letting him? He couldn't take anymore so he coughed and the two separated, she smiled at Byakuya lovingly and nodded and sat down while picking up her tea.


	8. Chapter 8

**Two years later**

The sun was shining and Shinigami were running around doing their errands. All was peaceful, until new graduated academy students, ran in every direction, taking over the Seireitei.

Nami, Jay and Rio, made their way to the notice board in the corridor, they all sighed wondering what divisions they would be in. Jay was thinking, caught up in her own thoughts, she was returning to the Seireitei, she thought about her conversation two years previously, when she sat down with her dad and Shunsui and told them that she would not go into the Seireitei on a daily basis anymore she would only visit her father and sometimes Shunsui on a Sunday, saying that being there was delaying her progress in the academy, to which they both agreed to. She was the first out of her friends to find the division she would be in, she smiled in relief it was not the tenth. She turned around to see her friends still looking for their names, so she turned back around and decided to help find their names, two names down form hers, she saw:

_Rio Hamaski 13__th__division_

_Nami Yukimora 3__rd__division _

She smiled widely, they were good divisions. She waved her friends over, and they came over skipping, she pointed to the board where their names where

"I'm in your dad's division" Rio squealed happily

"Who's the captain of the third?" She turned to look at Jay waiting for an answer

"Rojuro Otoribashi" She nodded and they headed towards their new homes wanting to know what being in the Gotei 13 really felt like. Jay felt her stomach tighten and form knots and entangle on itself, she grumbled, although she really wanted to be in the sixth division, she hadn't seen Byakuya since that day, where so confessed her feelings towards him, and he held her, she sighed maybe he forgot all about her, maybe he wouldn't recognise her either.

That fact could be possible, her once light blonde hair had naturally darkened and eventually turned brown and now reached the lower end of her back, she still had brown eyes, but she was paler. She had grown too she was now 5'4 and she was proud, but one thing that hadn't changed where her feelings for the Captain of the sixth division.

After walking for only a short while, Nami left to go to the third division and left Rio and Jay together, Jay turned towards Rio, who had changed to, her blonde hair no longer had highlights, and it was wavy, and long, she had grown to, and she now stood at 5'3.

"Are you excited?"

"Yep, I can't wait where going to be part of the Gotei 13!"

"I know" she smiled happily. Neither girls talked the rest of the way, Rio was content in her thoughts, while Jay was wondering how her new captain would react when he saw her, she sighed happily at the memories going through her mind. She and Rio stopped, they were outside the sixth division, and she hugged Rio and then made her way into the sixth division.

Byakuya was in his office, looking over the new recruit forms like he does every year, only to stop on one particular form. It was Jays. He looked to Renji's desk and noticed he wasn't there, he sighed and looked at the photograph that came with it, wow, and she's changed he thought, looking at her new-ish look. Looking to his right he looked out the office window, and could see Renji talking to the new recruits, he looked in the crowd and spotted Jay towards the front looking at Renji happily like he was the best person in the world, he was jealous she never looked at him like that.

Jay was in the courtyard to her new division, looking at Renji caringly thinking about how much she has missed him and his jokes, she sighed glad she was back.

"So then, if you could all locate your rooms, we will start tomorrow" he said smiling and waving, while looking at the faces in the crowd, people started to disappear in different directions. He turned and started to walk away

"Lieutenant Abarai"

"Yeah" he said turning around "Jay!" she ran over to him and he picked her up and swung her around in the air, and she giggled, he entwined their hands and smiled down at her, while she smiled back at him, she blushed and looked to the floor.

"Are you in sixth now?"

"Yes" he smiled and hugged her and she hugged him back "right I've got to find my room"

"What now?" he asked surprised

"Your orders!"

Little did she know that the Captain of her new squad was actually watching the pair very jealous.

**~JAY UKITAKE POV~**

I waved goodbye to Renji, and I felt like someone was watching me, so I looked to rooftops but there was no-one there, so I smiled and walked on. After finding my room, I got changed out of my academy uniform and into my new shihakushō; I was trying to decide how to tie my obi sash, when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" The door opened to reveal Captain Kuchiki "Captain Kuchiki, sir"

"Jay Ukitake" I nodded to confirm, he walked in and sat on one of the chairs, and looked up at me I smiled.

"Would you like some tea sir?" I asked still trying to find a way that I liked the obi; he nodded and looked to what I was doing, in annoyance I tied it, just to get it tied, I would find a way I liked it after. I walked over to the cupboards to find some tea, I opened the first cupboard and it was filled with biscuits, when a green sticky note fell out. "What the, I thought these rooms were meant to be bear?" I asked the Captain, when I walked over to get the note that was now near the Captain's feet, he picked it up and read it, and a small, small smile was on his face, before he handed the note to me.

_Hi kiddo, those cupboards looked too bare, so I put your favourite bikky's and tea in the cupboards, and your dad got you a new tea set! Have fun at the sixth, love ya kiddo_

_Uncle Shun xx_

Then around the note were doodles of smiley faces and six's and tea. I smiled, that was nice of him, I looked up to see the Captain looking at me, "I'll have to thank him later" I said still smiling and I walked back over to the cupboards and started to make tea, I looked in the middle cupboard and was surprised to find, many different boxes of flavoured tea, I giggled, I would have to return the favour, there was another note in that cupboard and I took it out, it read

_I went to the world of the living and saw this, its human tea, sorry again_

_Hitsugaya_

I debated whether or not to through the tea out, although I hated him to the moon and back I really wanted to try human tea, I sighed and put the tea back in the cupboard and put the note in the bin.

"Do you want to pick the flavour?" I asked gesturing towards the cupboard filled with tea, he nodded and got up and walked over the cupboard, I was about to move out of his way, when he put his hand on my shoulder and looked in the cupboard, I froze and my face reddened I wasn't sure of what to do, I looked at the Captain, who was looking at a box before handing it to me, I turned on the spot and began to make the tea, I put the kettle over the stove to heat the water, I walked back over to the table he was already sitting at.

"So what do I owe this honour, sir?" he didn't reply only looked at me for a long time, and I smiled in return, I was about to ask him a question when the kettle began to whistle we both turned and stared at it, before I stood, and walked over to the stove, made the tea and brought it over on a tray. I sat down and I took my tea and he took his. I sipped my tea, it tasted amazing, and I set the tea cup down and walked over to the box it came from, summer fruits, I smiled "Well you're my new favourite tea" I said to the tea box while putting it in the cupboard, and giggled to myself, I turned back seeing the Captain smile, no my eyes are playing tricks in me.

"What's your favourite tea?" I asked him

"Green tea"

"Oh, I've never tasted it" he looked at me with confusion, I turned and re-opened the cupboard and looked at the labels on the boxes, until I found it, I put it on the unit "I will try it later" I said as I looked at him and he nodded. I walked over to the table and drank my tea; we sat there for twenty minutes

"I must be going, I have to do paperwork" He declared, I nodded

"Where is the office from here?"

"Next door"

"Oh, if you want me to deliver some paperwork for you Captain, I would happily" he nodded, and then he left.

I sat at the table, alone with two empty tea cups, what to do? I started to clean my new room and I made the bed. I need to invest in a clock, I thought. I know I'll go to first division to thank Uncle Shunsui; I started to make my way to the first division, when I saw Kempachi Zaraki and Yachiru.

"Blondie-Chan" she called before she looked at me and I smiled "Blondie-Chan isn't blond anymore" she said sadly

"That's ok; you'll just have to come up with an even better name then before" I said trying to cheer her up, she nodded eagerly and I looked up to Zaraki, "So where are you two going?"

"First to a damn meeting" he said bitterly, "What way is it?" I pointed in the opposite direction they were going in

"I'm going to first to, shall we walk?" Yachiru nodded eagerly and took my hand before heading in the right direction, when we finally got to first some captains were making their way into the meeting, and I saw my dad coming from the opposite direction, and I waved to him and he waved back

"Look at you all dressed up!" he said eagerly and I blushed and looked to the floor, "What division you at?"

"Sixth with Captain Kuchiki" I turned hearing footsteps and saw my Captain walking over to me Yachiru and dad

"Jay Ukitake, Captain Ukitake, Yachiru." They nodded

"Captain Kuchiki, sir" I smiled

"Would you deliver my paperwork to the tenth division for me?" He looked at me. My eyes went wide, I looked to the floor

"Yes sir" I said with no emotion, and started to walk away, when dad put his hand on my shoulder

"Are you ok with going to the tenth?" he asked

"I'm going to have to go there at some point in time" I said still looking at the floor, and he nodded. Before removing his hand, I looked to Byakuya who looked sorry he must he forgot what happened "Is there anything else, sir" He shook his head and I nodded and left I knew they were watching me as I walked away with my head lowered, I then flash-stepped to the division to pick up the paperwork. I walked into my room and sat down out of breath, I had flash-stepped at the way there I was exhausted. Sighing I stood up and went into the room next door.

"Jay Ukitake, may I come in?" No reply, I slid the door open to reveal a sleeping Renji on the couch, I looked at him and smiled he looked so peaceful; I walked over and shook his shoulder as gently as I could, and his eyes fluttered open and he smiled.

"Why don't you go sleep in my room, it's only next door?" I asked and he shook his head

"Nah, I don't want to intrude"

"It's fine, honestly I don't mind the offers always open even if you can't find me" I said while picking up the paperwork I needed, I turned and he nodded. I smiled and closed the door behind me and headed towards the tenth division with any luck they will still be in the meeting and Rangiku would be elsewhere…

Returning from the tenth, I smiled no-one was in the office I simply went in, put the papers on his desk and left. I went into my room, and smiled widely at the sleeping Renji underneath the covers, spread out like a starfish. I closed the door, and went to make some food for myself , when there was a knock on the door, I turned to Renji to see if it had woken it up but it hadn't. I opened the door and stepped out closing the door behind me, it was Captain Kuchiki. Why is he coming to see me all the time? Twice in one day…

"Have you seen my lieutenant? He appears to not be in the office"

"I know" I paused and the Captain waited for an answer, but I slid the door open and gestured for him to follow "He's sleeping"

"In her bed" he said to himself horrified, she nodded. He walked over to Renji with disgust, before moving his shoulder, Renji's eyes fluttered open before they widen he screamed.

"RENJI!" They both turned to me "Do not be so disrespectful, apologise"

"Sorry, Captain" he whispered

"Was that a secret or an apology" I said harshly and Renji looked at me

"My apologies Captain for being disrespectful, and not completing my work" Byakuya nodded and Renji left.

"I am sorry Captain, I have only just returned from the tenth myself" he nodded

"Would you accompany me to lunch?" he asked. Take me to lunch? Why is he giving so much attention? It has been two years…

"Is that wise, sir?" He stared at me and I looked to the floor "I am now you subordinate sir"

"I don't think that matters, do you not want to go with me?" I looked up, and saw hurt in his eyes

"I do want to go with you sir, but what does this mean?"

"It means we eat" He said leaving my room, and I sighed before following.

"Where are we going?"

"My manor" I gulped. At that moment a hell butterfly came towards us, and Byakuya held out his finger but it flew pat him and towards me, I held out my hand and it landed on it, it only played inside my mind the following message

_"__Jay, your dad has collapsed due to a mysterious wounds and is currently in fourth-Shunsui" _

Byakuya looked at me still annoyed that the butterfly ignored him,

"Please excuse me sir"

I looked up with horror and sprinted towards the fourth division, leaving the Captain behind. Although I had no energy I sighed to myself and used shunpo. The captain was speechless, he really wanted to talk to her, and now something had happened which made her run off, he tried to sense her reitsu, and was confused when he found she was at the fourth.

I was running, running and using shunpo, to get their as quickly as I could, I just couldn't find the room he was in! I jumped a mile when a hand was placed on my shoulder and we disappeared from sight, when we appeared somewhere else, the person who was with me disappeared completely, I didn't get a chance to see who it was. I tried to find out where I was, but I couldn't see I was surrounded by darkness I felt my throat tighten what the hell? Everything was spinning until I didn't see anymore….

Byakuya looked around the fourth for Jay. After making nearly three rounds of the whole division, and not sensing her reishi at all he began to grow worried so he shupod to the first division. On arrival, he saw Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyōraku, and he instantly went over to them. Glancing up they saw Byakuya looking deadly. The first thing that crossed Ukitake's mind was that Jay had misbehaved or disobeyed orders, the same thing crossed Shunsui's mind.

"Have you seen Jay in the past half an hour?" Byakuya said panicked looking around desperately for her, Ukitake and Shunsui were both taken aback by how forward he was expressing his emotions.

"Um, no, why? What has happened?" Ukitake asked calmly.

"She's missing, no not missing" He said correcting himself "We were walking when she got a hell butterfly from first telling her something and she ran off, I sensed her reishi and she was at fourth and I went to ask her what was going on, when her reishi suddenly disappeared from the Seireitei."

"Wait, she can't be far?"

"I am worried for her" Byakuya said shocking them all, including himself "Her reishi spiked dramatically before it disappeared." Ukitake nodded while Shunsui called a hell butterfly,

"Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi come to the first division immediately" Shunsui told the butterfly, and it fluttered off, he looked to Byakuya and nodded. "When did this happen?"

"Twenty to thirty minutes ago, I would have come sooner but I was looking for her" They nodded in appreciation, before Ukitake sighed, wondering where she could possibly be….

At that moment Jay's eyes fluttered open, she looked around where was she? She looked to her left and saw hollow in cages and tubes, on the table next to her where needles, that had blood on the end of them, with vaccines no longer in them…. She shivered and felt pain going through her body, biting her lip to stop from screaming. She looked to her right and saw a huge computer with many screens and buttons taking up the whole wall and at the bottom was a man with a white uniform on busy typing away on the computer, he stopped and turns around.

He had long messy and greasy hair that was black, and he had bright blue orbs that reflected the light he stood up and started to walk towards her and he smiled

"You're awake"

"Where am I?" He tilted his head to the side looking disappointed

"Oh, I'm hurt do you really not know?" she stared at him "Hueco Mundo" She nodded

"And why am I here?" She asked looking at him

"Well being a scientist and all I wanted to know why you got pregnant without actually taking part in sexual activities" She nodded she wanted know as well, but the fear of being away from the Seireitei and everything she knew was defeating her, what would he do to her to find out the answers? She shivered thinking about it. He looked her up and down, and she sat up expecting to see restrains or something but there was nothing there she looked up and wondered why the hell isn't he mad?

"So you want to find out how I got pregnant without participating in sexual activities" He nodded "And how did you find that out?"

"Flies"

"What?"

"Flies, it is my technology, they are mini cameras that look like flies, so I found when the tall girl told you in that bed you were in for two weeks"

"That is no business of yours that it personal information, I would of like that to remain private" Jay said harshly

"Now, now there is no need to be ratty" he said with disapproval

"No reason to be ratty! You have taken me away from everything and everyone I know and love!"

"True, but if you didn't come here I would not have been able to find the reason for your mysterious pregnancy"

"You have found the cause!" she said shocked he nodded and walked over to the computer, she trailing behind him. He pressed a few buttons before a document with numbers and conclusions came up and she looked at the screen but didn't understand it, and turned to the scientist for help and he sighed mumbling about her stupidity and she frowned.

"So the column on the left shows the date, and the column next to it shows how far along you were in the pregnancy and the last column shows what you were doing at those times" She nodded but was still confused.

The table showed three weeks' worth of no pregnancy and then jumped to eleven weeks pregnant the next day, which made no sense at all to her, is that possible?

"When I came across this information I was surprised to see the sudden pregnancy, so I looked up what you did on those two days using the Flies." She nodded

"What I came across was very interesting, when you were sleeping that night in the academy your reishi spiked for an hour before it slowly started to decrease, the secret part about the flies which I did not tell you was they can record feelings, emotions and dreams" Jay was surprised that was amazing technology.

"That dream was real"

"What that cannot be possible, it was a dream"

"In that hour your soul was transported into the future, the real future, in that future you were eleven weeks pregnant which in turn made the current you eleven weeks pregnant also" This began to make sense to her…

"Do not worry, the baby you did not lose It went back to the future you, in the future you had the child safely, your child is fine" She nodded in relieve, she did not like the thought of her losing the child completely.

"Would you like to return home, now?" She nodded but paused

"I have two questions"

"Continue"

"You brought me all this way to tell me this?" He nodded

"And who is the father?" He debated whether or not to tell her but decided to tell her anyway, it wouldn't matter to him so why not?

"The father is…." Her eyes widened it couldn't be!

* * *

Byakuya sat on the porch with a cup of tea, worried. Jay had been missing for over two weeks and they still didn't have a clue as to where she had gone, Captain of the twelfth was working on the case, but with disinterest. His mind wondered to that day when he had last seen her and he wished he could have known what happened; he wanted to do something, anything to help her…


	9. Chapter 9

The Garganta opened and Jay was about to step through, when the scientist grabbed her wrist much to her alarm.

"There is something you should know, there is a time difference between here and the soul society now due to my technology, and so you have only been here for a day in the soul society you have been gone for a little over two weeks"

"Well I had better run fast then?" He nodded; she didn't want to get trapped between the time differences… She turned and began to run; she could only see a dot of light at the other end of what appeared like a tunnel. She had been running for at least half of an hour and it didn't appear to have shortened the distance she thought, until a second later, she stopped running and realised that she was above the Soul Society, she stood there in the sky looking down smiling glad to be back, she gathered she had better go to first division straight away…

Byakuya was currently standing in the first division, along with the other Captains in a meeting, he was no longer listening to Shunsui, and he was talking about Jay disappearing. A moment later his head shot up, startling the other Captains, he looked to Sōkyoku Hill, before he looked to the floor again, and the Captains looked at their fellow Captain wondering why he had acted out of character for him. Shunsui ignored his actions and continued to speak, he then started to talk about the divisions and that they needed to keep a close eye on all subordinates to make sure that it didn't happen again.

At that moment, they could hear the guards telling someone that a meeting was in progress and the Captains were not to be disturbed under any circumstances, they didn't hear a reply. Shunsui sighed trying to get the meeting over with, when the door burst open,

"KIDDO!" Shunsui yelled, everyone looks towards the door and Ukitake was taken by surprise, he started crying in relief at seeing his daughter, again ALIVE. Jay ran up to her dad without thinking and wrapped her arms around him, and he did the same, he started to cry he missed her so much, he kissed the top of her head and smiled he had her back.

"Meeting dismissed" Shunsui said in shock, he walked over to Jay who turned and faced him smiling, he missed that smile, she hugged him tightly before letting go wiping her tears away.

"Where the hell have you been?" Ukitake asked still crying, Jay turned and wiped his tears away with her thumb and he leaned into her touch smiling at each other she replied,

"Hueco Mundo" Shunsui stopped breathing for a second everyone had heard him gasp, "its ok I'm fine, there's a time difference now between here and there so I was actually only gone a day" She said smiling. Ukitake and Shunsui nodded.

"Did someone hurt you?" Ukitake asked, she shook her head

"Quite the opposite" she smiled, but they both looked confused "I shall tell you later"

"I would rather know now" he said, and she shook her head

"Later" She looked around the room, and saw that the only Captain's that had left were Zaraki and Soifon, she waved to the rest of the Captains shyly, and some smiled back, She looked at her Captain

"Captain Kuchiki"

"Jay Ukitake" They nodded to each other and people looked between the two, before ignoring it. Jay turned around to her father and Shunsui before declaring

"I NEED tea" Ukitake sighed she was defiantly back, he ruffled her hair and she smiled happily, before she linked their arms and headed towards her division, she wondered how or if she should tell them the news she found out, but she shook her head and decided she would think about it when she was alone. She looked at her dad and Shunsui

"Do you want to go to sixth or do you want to go to thirteenth?"

"Sixth" he replied thinking it was closer, she nodded smiling.

When they arrived at the sixth division, walking towards her room, she took the keys out of her pocket but was surprised to find the door unlocked, she tilted her head she did lock her door right? She slid the door open and was surprised to find a sleeping Renji in her bed as were her father and Shunsui; she ran over to him and shook his shoulder, his eyes fluttered open and he smiled widely, before grabbing her and forcing her into a hug which she didn't oblige to. She pulled back from her hug with a smile, happy to be home.

"Renji, do me a favour and make us tea?" He nodded and got up and went over to the cupboards, while Jay started pulling this out from under her bed and then sighing when she had the wrong thing, much to her dads and Shunsui's amusement. She pulled another thing out

"Gotcha!" everyone turned to her wondering what she could possibly be looking for, she opened the box, and it was long and wooden, revealing a sword she smiled,

"Manifest Tanamaki" It did just that, she picked up the sword and the sheaf and tied it around her waist with her obi and looked up at her manifested Zanpakuto. Tanamaki was a human form Zanpakuto, she was fair with long blonde hair, with black highlights it always reminded her of Rio, she had a long dress that almost reached the floor and it was a purple kimono.

"I hear that congratulations are in order"

"You hear true" Tanamaki nodded

Tanamaki tilted her head to the side "why do you not wish to tell them?" Everyone looked at Jay for an answer and she shook her head

"I do not wish to tell them YET" she said looking at the floor knowing everyone was looking at the pair

"Very well, I am glad you are back, my lady" Jay nodded as did her Zanpakuto, before she disappeared and Jay walked over to the kitchen humming.

"You ok?" Renji asked placing his hands on her shoulders, she nodded and smiled up at him, before she turned to the tea cups and put them on a tray, Renji was still looking at in her in awe before walking over to the table, with Jay following she set the tray on the table, and sat down with everyone looking at her in amusement, she looked up cautiously

"I didn't get a chance to thank you both before for the tea set and tea, but thank you" She said smiling

"What you on about now kiddo?" She looked at them both and frowned

"You know" she turned around and gestured towards the cupboards but they both looked at her with confusion etched on their faces, "You bought me this new tea set and all those flavoured teas and you left a sticky note uncle shun" they turned to Shunsui who was in deep though before shaking his head. Jay got up and walked over to the cupboards and found the sticky note that was with the tea, it read:

_Hi kiddo, those cupboards looked too bare, so I put your favourite bikky's and tea in the cupboards, and your dad got you a new tea set! Have fun at the sixth, love ya kiddo_

_Uncle Shun xx_

They all stared at the note carefully, before Shunsui shook his head

"That isn't my writing Kiddo, although it does have my name…"

"Then whose it from?"

"I don't know"

After an hour, Renji left saying he had to complete his paperwork, Shunsui followed shortly.

"Will you be going to?" He slowly nodded his head

"I better had, as much as I want to stay here" Jay smiled

They both stood and Jay walked around to the other side of the table and hugged her dad, they both walked outside and Jay waved him off as he walked around the corner, before sitting on the porch floor with her legs in between the bars, she sat there thinking, she was sat there a long while it was beginning to grow darker as the day shortened. She wanted to stay there longer but she was growing cold, she stood up walking towards her door when she remembered she let Renji take her tea cup, although she doesn't know why he took it…

She knocked on the door "Jay Ukitake may I come in?"

"Yes" She opened the door, feeling tired she leaned against the door frame. Renji looked up with sympathy at her

"You look exhausted"

"I am, I just wanted to get my tea cup" She said and Renji nodded and walked over with her tea cup in his hands and the Captain looked up at the two, jealousy running through his veins. Renji put his hands on her shoulders and her face reddens and she looks to the floor.

"Please tell me what Tanamaki was on about" he said

"No I won't"

"Please" She shook her head; she looked at him harshly, sending shivers down Renji's spine.

"Goodnight Renji" she turned to the Captain "Goodnight Captain" He nodded and looked to the paperwork to continue, she looked at Renji and sighed "Do not worry, Renji I am fine, it's good news I think"

"You think?" The captain looked up again knowing that he wouldn't be able to complete his work

"Well, it depends on how a particular person takes it but I am happy about it"

"And who is this particular person?" Renji asked

"He's a secret" Renji nodded knowing that he wouldn't get any more information "Goodnight" she said before she turned , the door opened to her room and closed again. Renji stood at the door and sighed, before he turned and walked to his desk

"Are you in relations with Jay Ukitake?" Renji shook his head

"I would like to be" He said as he started to complete his work. Byakuya got up from his desk and started to walk towards the door

"I shall be leaving" Renji nodded continuing with his work. Byakuya walked out and knocked on Jay's door while opening it, Jay turned around and smiled at the captain and he closed the door behind him.

"So what happened, what was he congratulating you about?" Jay was about to answer, when her Zanpakuto manifested herself

"Is that him?" She asked

"Yes" Jay replied and the captain looked at her suspiciously

"Congratulations captain" was all she said before she disappeared. Jay turned around and continued making tea.

"Please excuse my Zanpakuto; she has a mind or her own"

"What was she talking of?" She sighed and froze

"I'm pregnant, with a child in the future" She said, not moving wanting to know his reaction, she heard a chair being pulled out and she saw him sit down thinking

"How would you know of such a thing?"

"Let me explain, when I was taken to Hueco Mundo there was a scientist there" Byakuya looked up alarmed "He did not hurt me, he wanted to know how I got pregnant without participating sexual activities, he has this technology there which Kurotsuchi would even be jealous of, but basically he has these things called flies, which are cameras which monitor and record feelings conversations and dreams." She turned and walked over to the table "When I was in the academy I had this dream but it was real I was sent to the future, in the future I was pregnant with a child, which is how I got pregnant in this time"

"Did you lose the baby?"

"No, it returned to the future me, he is healthy and safe" Byakuya looked up when she said he, and a small smile etched his face

"How far in the future?"

"That I do not know" He looked to the table, "How do you feel about this?" She asked nervously

"I don't know, you know I have been trying to court you for some time" She nodded, it wasn't the answer she wanted but it was a start. "How do you feel?"

"Happy" she replied smiling and she put a hand on her stomach, Byakuya flash stepped behind her and started kissing her neck, she turned around smiling, she cautiously put her hands on his shoulders, and he pressed his lips against hers, and put his hands on her hips, she put her hands around his neck as they deepened the kiss, smiling against his lips she pulled away "So what does this mean, then?"

"I believe we are dating" She smiled as did he

"Oh, are we now?" She said jokingly, before placing her lips over his.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note:**

**At the end of this chapter there is lemon!**

* * *

Jay was staring ahead trying to ignore the man in front of her, little did he know that she was now seeing someone else, she sighed and looked at him and a smile spread across his face.

"You have one chance, and one chance only, that does also not mean we are dating because we are not, you have one chance to be my friend do not mess it up" Jay said to the now happier Toshiro.

"Well, it's better than you ignoring me" He said as he turned and went back into his office, Jay was delivering paperwork to the tenth division for her Captain when this happened; she smiled and walked back towards her division. Her mind wondered to what happened yesterday and an even bigger smile spread across her mouth, she felt like she had a hanger stuck in her mouth, from how much she was smiling, she tried to stop smiling but it made her giggle, she then decided to give up trying to stop smiling it was no good, she was happy.

She knocked on the door of the sixth division office

"Come in" a familiar voice answered. She looked over to a certain someone's desk but frowned when he wasn't there, then she looked at Renji and smiled she leaned against the doorframe.

"Do you want me to deliver some paperwork for you?"

"Nope, I would like you to fight me"

"WHAT" she yelled, "why?"

"I think your strong enough for a seat, even though you have just graduated" She nodded was this a compliment?

"When?"

"Now" She nodded, she would like a seat, sensing a particular person's reishi she turned around and smiled

"What is this you talk of?"

"Renji wants me to fight him, to see if I am strong enough for a seat" He nodded

"I would rather you fight me" Jay's eyes widened with fear and she gasped, then she started to tremble

"Captain you could kill her with one move" Renji said and Jay nodded enthusiastically

"I would not kill her, but seeming as you would prefer to fight him go ahead" Jay nodded as did Renji and they walked outside to the grassy area in front of the office and Jay's room. Renji put his arm around Jay, much to her discomfort she looked at him funny and he put his arm down

"So what seat would you like then?"

"Any, I want to make mum proud" Byakuya looked across to where Jay was standing and he remembered the convocation that they had at the lake, about her thinking her mum wouldn't be proud of her. Renji and jay both got into a fighting stance, and began to attack each other, both of them being able to block the other persons attack to Byakuya's surprise and Renji's.

"Roar Zabimaru" Renji yelled, and Jay tensed getting ready for his attack

"Freeze to dust Tanamaki" Jay yelled and Renji and Byakuya widened their eyes. At that moment she swung her sword to the left as Zabimaru in Shikai was approaching her, her sword then produced what looked like ice rocks and went flying towards his sword and collected towards the end of it, stopping it from moving forward, it then disappeared to dust, and it went back to its non-shikai form. Renji looked at his sword, with wide eyes

"What the hell have you done?"

"Reverted it to its original state, don't worry you can still use your shikai, but I can just keep reverting it too its original form." I said, and Byakuya and Renji looked mesmerised, why are they staring at me? "What?"

"That's quite a Zanpakuto" Byakuya replied and she smiled

"Just imagine if or when I achieve bankai" She said happily, they both nodded thinking about it, Renji shivered.

"Well, well fighting at last" Jay heard from behind her, she turned to see a smiling Zanpakuto

"It's you again" Renji said and she nodded

"May I watch?" Jay smiled; Tanamaki nodded and sat by the captain.

When Renji and Jay went back to fighting, Byakuya and Tanamaki watched intently, before Tanamaki spoke

"Has she told you?"

"Yes"

"What are your thoughts?"

"I am happy for us, not that I should explain myself to you."

"Oh, you're not, remember I am her Zanpakuto she hears everything I think, say or hear, I was purely doing it for her, she wanted to know and it was driving me mad" Byakuya looked at the Zanpakuto, before remembering telling Jay that he wasn't sure how he felt, he looked to the floor hating that he caused her to worry. Jay stopped in the fight with Renji, and turned away, and Renji stared at her with confusion.

"Really?" Jay asked looking towards the two sitting down, and Byakuya looked at her and nodded, and she smiled widely before returning to the fight. They fought for a long time at least an hour, Renji brought his sword down above Jay and she blocked it and kicked his stomach, making him skid back gasping, she had knocked the wind out of him, she smiled.

"Are you ok?" He nodded and charged at her

"Roar Zabimaru"

"Freeze to dust Tanamaki" They both yelled continuously trying to defeat each other endlessly. After another hour, Renji and Jay looked at each other before laughing, the Zanpakuto and Byakuya looked at the two oddly, why are they laughing? They wondered.

"This is pointless, look at us if you used your Bankai I would be defeated, yet here we are and you won't use it." She paused ? "Are you scared Lieutenant?"

"Nope, I don't want to hurt you" Jay tilted her head to the side wondering what he would be thinking. She shook her head

"Well what's the point then of us fighting, because all I know is that if we keep going like this we will die of dehydration" She said, sheathing her sword and walking over to her Zanpakuto and her Captain, she sat down next to them and sighed. After a minute, Jay bolted upright, and turned to her Zanpakuto

"Why the hell would you think that?" Jay almost yelled, a smug looking Zanpakuto replied

"Well it's true" Jay's face reddened and she covered her eyes with her hands for a minute before removing them.

"Two years?" She asked harshly the Zanpakuto nodded

"You didn't need to be so harsh" the Zanpakuto said much to Renji's and Byakuya's confusion, and then she vanished. Angrily jay stomped off, then jumped over the railings and walked into her room.

"What the hell just happened?"

"I don't know" Byakuya replied, he flash-stepped so that he was outside Jay's room and he knocked, not hearing a reply he opened the door anyways.

Jay was standing in the kitchen, with her hands on her head facing away from the door; Byakuya sighed and closed the door.

"What's wrong?" he said as he walked up to her

"Nothing sir" she replied with a smile, removing the hands on her head, she turned and started to make tea, she opened the cupboard trying to decide what flavour to have, when Byakuya stood behind her and started to kiss her neck and he moved her hair to the other shoulder, and she shuddered dropping the teabags onto the unit, Byakuya smiled at her reaction.

"Why won't you tell me what's bothering you?" He said before going back to kissing her neck.

"Because it is really hard to think right now" she said leaning into his touch, he stopped and kissed the top of her head before turning her around to face him and he hugged her she walked forward and hugged him back and sighed.

"Two years" she said to herself and she shook her head and held on to him tighter

"What's two years?"

"It's when I have the baby" She replied

"Is that a problem?" He asked looking down at her and letting go of her and making eye contact

"Part of me wanted it to happen sooner, while the other half thinks I won't be ready to be a mum then" She said gazing up at him, his eyes looked hurt and loving, and she wondered why they looked hurt

"You will be a good mother, do not doubt that" he said before embracing her again and holding her tightly. He hated when she put herself down, he hated it when she was upset or hurt or in danger, he sighed when he remembered her disappearing and he held her closer. Jay pulled away and wiped her eyes, before turning back towards the counter

"Would you like some tea?" She asked, he nodded

"Green tea?"

"Yes" he said walking over to the table, and she began to make it, once she had done it she brought the tray over and put it down on the table before walking over to the door

"I'll be back now, sir" He nodded

Jay stepped outside and saw Renji in the same place she left him, she smiled and he looked across to her

"Would you like some tea?" He shook his head

"I'm going to go soon" She tilted her head to the side "I'm going drinking with the other Lieutenants, do you want to come?" She hesitated before nodding

"When do you want to go?"

"Half an Hour" She nodded and turned, and went back into her room. The change in light made her squint, before she moved any further in the room, she wondered where the Captain was, she was sure they went in her room, she tilted her head and stepped forward

"Capt—"Was all she said, a pair of lips were on hers, and she put her arms around his neck, she pulled away and smiled and he smiled back.

"Do you mind if I go out with Renji later?"

"Are you going to drink?"

"Probably not, but remember I have that kido" She said and he nodded,

She went on her tippy toes and put her lips to his, and he deepened the kiss instantly and she was taken by surprise, and smiled, she lent on the counter, and he pressed his body closer to hers hungrily. He removed his lips from hers, and started to make a trail of kisses down her jaw and neck and she gasped and pulled his head up to her lips, and trapped his against hers, pulling away she sat on the unit before reuniting their lips, and she smiled. He separated their lips again and started to trail kisses back down her neck then to her collar bone, he then moved his hand down towards her obi sash and started to untie it, when it fell to the floor she gasped at realising she has never been naked in front of anyone before, that was soon wiped away when he started to suck on her left breast nipple and teasing her with his tongue, while massaging the other one, with his hand, she let out a small moan. He picked her up of the unit, with their lips joined and he gently placed her on the bed, and started to remove the bottom half of her uniform, revealing white panties, against her thigh she could feel his hard member. With his lips he made a trail of kisses down her stomach, and carried on down, she let out a moan, with his hand he traced her womanhood gently, her body arched and she moaned, she threaded her fingers through his hair and he smiled at her. She then started to undress him, she took removed his sash and his bottoms fell to the floor, and he took off his top half before crawling on top of her and re-joining their lips, he then started to remove her pants and his…..


	11. Chapter 11

Jay was staring ahead trying to ignore the man in front of her, little did he know that she was now seeing someone else, she sighed and looked at him and a smile spread across his face.

"You have one chance, and one chance only, that does also not mean we are dating because we are not, you have one chance to be my friend do not mess it up" Jay said to the now happier Toshiro.

"Well, it's better than you ignoring me" He said as he turned and went back into his office, Jay was delivering paperwork to the tenth division for her Captain when this happened; she smiled and walked back towards her division. Her mind wondered to what happened yesterday and an even bigger smile spread across her mouth, she felt like she had a hanger stuck in her mouth, from how much she was smiling, she tried to stop smiling but it made her giggle, she then decided to give up trying to stop smiling it was no good, she was happy.

She knocked on the door of the sixth division office

"Come in" a familiar voice answered. She looked over to a certain someone's desk but frowned when he wasn't there, then she looked at Renji and smiled she leaned against the doorframe.

"Do you want me to deliver some paperwork for you?"

"Nope, I would like you to fight me"

"WHAT" she yelled, "why?"

"I think your strong enough for a seat, even though you have just graduated" She nodded was this a compliment?

"When?"

"Now" She nodded, she would like a seat, sensing a particular person's reishi she turned around and smiled

"What is this you talk of?"

"Renji wants me to fight him, to see if I am strong enough for a seat" He nodded

"I would rather you fight me" Jay's eyes widened with fear and she gasped, then she started to tremble

"Captain you could kill her with one move" Renji said and Jay nodded enthusiastically

"I would not kill her, but seeming as you would prefer to fight him go ahead" Jay nodded as did Renji and they walked outside to the grassy area in front of the office and Jay's room. Renji put his arm around Jay, much to her discomfort she looked at him funny and he put his arm down

"So what seat would you like then?"

"Any, I want to make mum proud" Byakuya looked across to where Jay was standing and he remembered the convocation that they had at the lake, about her thinking her mum wouldn't be proud of her. Renji and jay both got into a fighting stance, and began to attack each other, both of them being able to block the other persons attack to Byakuya's surprise and Renji's.

"Roar Zabimaru" Renji yelled, and Jay tensed getting ready for his attack

"Freeze to dust Tanamaki" Jay yelled and Renji and Byakuya widened their eyes. At that moment she swung her sword to the left as Zabimaru in Shikai was approaching her, her sword then produced what looked like ice rocks and went flying towards his sword and collected towards the end of it, stopping it from moving forward, it then disappeared to dust, and it went back to its non-shikai form. Renji looked at his sword, with wide eyes

"What the hell have you done?"

"Reverted it to its original state, don't worry you can still use your shikai, but I can just keep reverting it too its original form." I said, and Byakuya and Renji looked mesmerised, why are they staring at me? "What?"

"That's quite a Zanpakuto" Byakuya replied and she smiled

"Just imagine if or when I achieve bankai" She said happily, they both nodded thinking about it, Renji shivered.

"Well, well fighting at last" Jay heard from behind her, she turned to see a smiling Zanpakuto

"It's you again" Renji said and she nodded

"May I watch?" Jay smiled; Tanamaki nodded and sat by the captain.

When Renji and Jay went back to fighting, Byakuya and Tanamaki watched intently, before Tanamaki spoke

"Has she told you?"

"Yes"

"What are your thoughts?"

"I am happy for us, not that I should explain myself to you."

"Oh, you're not, remember I am her Zanpakuto she hears everything I think, say or hear, I was purely doing it for her, she wanted to know and it was driving me mad" Byakuya looked at the Zanpakuto, before remembering telling Jay that he wasn't sure how he felt, he looked to the floor hating that he caused her to worry. Jay stopped in the fight with Renji, and turned away, and Renji stared at her with confusion.

"Really?" Jay asked looking towards the two sitting down, and Byakuya looked at her and nodded, and she smiled widely before returning to the fight. They fought for a long time at least an hour, Renji brought his sword down above Jay and she blocked it and kicked his stomach, making him skid back gasping, she had knocked the wind out of him, she smiled.

"Are you ok?" He nodded and charged at her

"Roar Zabimaru"

"Freeze to dust Tanamaki" They both yelled continuously trying to defeat each other endlessly. After another hour, Renji and Jay looked at each other before laughing, the Zanpakuto and Byakuya looked at the two oddly, why are they laughing? They wondered.

"This is pointless, look at us if you used your Bankai I would be defeated, yet here we are and you won't use it." She paused ? "Are you scared Lieutenant?"

"Nope, I don't want to hurt you" Jay tilted her head to the side wondering what he would be thinking. She shook her head

"Well what's the point then of us fighting, because all I know is that if we keep going like this we will die of dehydration" She said, sheathing her sword and walking over to her Zanpakuto and her Captain, she sat down next to them and sighed. After a minute, Jay bolted upright, and turned to her Zanpakuto

"Why the hell would you think that?" Jay almost yelled, a smug looking Zanpakuto replied

"Well it's true" Jay's face reddened and she covered her eyes with her hands for a minute before removing them.

"Two years?" She asked harshly the Zanpakuto nodded

"You didn't need to be so harsh" the Zanpakuto said much to Renji's and Byakuya's confusion, and then she vanished. Angrily jay stomped off, then jumped over the railings and walked into her room.

"What the hell just happened?"

"I don't know" Byakuya replied, he flash-stepped so that he was outside Jay's room and he knocked, not hearing a reply he opened the door anyways.

Jay was standing in the kitchen, with her hands on her head facing away from the door; Byakuya sighed and closed the door.

"What's wrong?" he said as he walked up to her

"Nothing sir" she replied with a smile, removing the hands on her head, she turned and started to make tea, she opened the cupboard trying to decide what flavour to have, when Byakuya stood behind her and started to kiss her neck and he moved her hair to the other shoulder, and she shuddered dropping the teabags onto the unit, Byakuya smiled at her reaction.

"Why won't you tell me what's bothering you?" He said before going back to kissing her neck.

"Because it is really hard to think right now" she said leaning into his touch, he stopped and kissed the top of her head before turning her around to face him and he hugged her she walked forward and hugged him back and sighed.

"Two years" she said to herself and she shook her head and held on to him tighter

"What's two years?"

"It's when I have the baby" She replied

"Is that a problem?" He asked looking down at her and letting go of her and making eye contact

"Part of me wanted it to happen sooner, while the other half thinks I won't be ready to be a mum then" She said gazing up at him, his eyes looked hurt and loving, and she wondered why they looked hurt

"You will be a good mother, do not doubt that" he said before embracing her again and holding her tightly. He hated when she put herself down, he hated it when she was upset or hurt or in danger, he sighed when he remembered her disappearing and he held her closer. Jay pulled away and wiped her eyes, before turning back towards the counter

"Would you like some tea?" She asked, he nodded

"Green tea?"

"Yes" he said walking over to the table, and she began to make it, once she had done it she brought the tray over and put it down on the table before walking over to the door

"I'll be back now, sir" He nodded

Jay stepped outside and saw Renji in the same place she left him, she smiled and he looked across to her

"Would you like some tea?" He shook his head

"I'm going to go soon" She tilted her head to the side "I'm going drinking with the other Lieutenants, do you want to come?" She hesitated before nodding

"When do you want to go?"

"Half an Hour" She nodded and turned, and went back into her room. The change in light made her squint, before she moved any further in the room, she wondered where the Captain was, she was sure they went in her room, she tilted her head and stepped forward

"Capt—"Was all she said, a pair of lips were on hers, and she put her arms around his neck, she pulled away and smiled and he smiled back.

"Do you mind if I go out with Renji later?"

"Are you going to drink?"

"Probably not, but remember I have that kido" She said and he nodded,

She went on her tippy toes and put her lips to his, and he deepened the kiss instantly and she was taken by surprise, and smiled, she lent on the counter, and he pressed his body closer to hers hungrily. He removed his lips from hers, and started to make a trail of kisses down her jaw and neck and she gasped and pulled his head up to her lips, and trapped his against hers, pulling away she sat on the unit before reuniting their lips, and she smiled. He separated their lips again and started to trail kisses back down her neck then to her collar bone, he then moved his hand down towards her obi sash and started to untie it, when it fell to the floor she gasped at realising she has never been naked in front of anyone before, that was soon wiped away when he started to suck on her left breast nipple and teasing her with his tongue, while massaging the other one, with his hand, she let out a small moan. He picked her up of the unit, with their lips joined and he gently placed her on the bed, and started to remove the bottom half of her uniform, revealing white panties, against her thigh she could feel his hard member. With his lips he made a trail of kisses down her stomach, and carried on down, she let out a moan, with his hand he traced her womanhood gently, her body arched and she moaned, she threaded her fingers through his hair and he smiled at her. She then started to undress him, she took removed his sash and his bottoms fell to the floor, and he took off his top half before crawling on top of her and re-joining their lips, he then started to remove her pants and his…..


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jay woke up and sighed when the sun was in her eyes, she was just about to roll over when she realised there was an arm over her, then she smiled at the memory of the night before, she was about to drift off back to sleep, when she felt the urge to throw up, her eyes widened she couldn't be pregnant, that was two years in the future…. She sighed when she didn't feel sick anymore, when her eyes widened no she definitely was, she harshly removed the arm around her and sprinted to the bathroom, just making it to the toilet in time. Byakuya opened his eyes, he looked around not recognising where he was, until a very very small smile crossed his face at the day before, he then noticed he was only he sat up thinking she had left him, when he heard her being sick, he wanted to go to the bathroom to help her in any way, but then realised he was naked, he quickly put on his uniform, and tied his sash and ran into the bathroom, he was horrified at the scene, she was sat naked hovering over the toilet, repeating being sick, he walked over to her and pulled her hair back and smiled towards her, she would have smiled at him but she didn't have the time…

An hour later, she had stopped being sick and was now dressed, they were sat at the table he was drinking green tea, while she was reluctantly sipping water after he insisted. She looked up at him and half heartily smiled

"Thank you" She said before having another sip of water. He nodded

"Do you feel any better?"

"I guess, what's the time?"

"I don't know" he said looking around the room, she stood up and clang on to her glass tightly, before stepping to her door and walking out leaving the door open, he could hear her knocking on the office door.

"Come in" Then the office door slid open she leaned against the door frame

"Your paperwork messenger, won't be in service today" She said smiling and Renji looked up from his work

"What's up?"

"Ill, surprised you haven't heard me this morning to be honest been throwing up" She said then took a sip of her water, she decided she needed to do something she looked to the Captains desk and tilted her head, and the captain sat silently in her room wondering what was happening…

"Where's the Captain?" she asked, and Renji shook his head

"Dunno, he's normally in by now" Byakuya stood up taking the opportunity , and walked out leaving the door open, Jay turned and pretended to look surprised

"Captain Kuchiki" He walked to his desk

"Jay Ukitake"

"Jay" she turned her head and smiled weakly "Are you pregnant? Cause your Zanpakuto is saying congratulations and now you're throwing up" Jay's eyes widened, and she looked to her stomach in shock and she looked up alarmed

"I-I-I don't think so" she said nervously and looked at the two, Byakuya's eyes widened, she couldn't be right? Not yet anyways….

"I think you should go to fourth" She slowly nodded and turned still with her hand on her stomach, forgetting to shut the door, she turned again and sat on the porch with her legs between the bars and her water next to her, she looked to her left when her Zanpakuto manifested, Byakuya had a clear view of the two, he looked in between his paperwork.

"I believe I have made you confused"

"What do you mean?"

"When I said two years, I meant two years since you had the dream" Her eyes widened in shock as did Byakuya's

"That means that I-"

"Yes you are pregnant with your son, Sojun" She nodded and shakily grabbed her water, but instantly she dropped the glass, and it smashed

"My glass" She looked to her wrist and saw blood

"NO DON'T YOU PASS OUT AT THE SIGHT OF BLOO-"she sighed too late, she had passed out

"Captain Kuchiki, will you please take her?" He nodded and the Zanpakuto disappeared, when he got outside, he picked her up bridal style, and flash stepped to the fourth, walking in the division, he spotted the Lieutenant, he walked over. Isane's eyes widened when she saw who he was carrying

"What happened?" She asked walking next to him as they walked to a treatment room

"She found out she is pregnant and in shock she dropped her glass of water"

"She's pregnant, again"

"No, not again, I shall explain in a minute" They arrived at the room, and Isane started to treat her and Byakuya explained what has happened.

"Wow, that makes sort of sense, I guess" She said and she paused as Jay started to wake up, and her eyes fluttered open and immediately landed on Byakuya's face.

"Where am i?" She asked still looking at only him

"Fourth division" Isane replied and Jay looked the other way and nodded and then looked at her bandaged wrist and sighed, she slowly sat up and whimpered and Byakuya instantly went to help her and she smiled

"Thank you" she said about to go in for a kiss, but then remembered they weren't alone and she smiled to Isane "Thank you" and she gestured to her wrist, and then got up from the bed, Isane was in shock where they together? And then she remembered the convocation she had with Byakuya before, and nodded to herself.

"We need to tell Dad and Shun about the baby" she said while looking at him

"Do you mind if we go tell my elders first?"

"Not at all" she then kissed him very lightly, before kissing her hand and putting it on her stomach and smiling. "Can we walk though, my head is really hurting" he nodded and took her hand as they walked out and she squeezed his hand tightly. They then walked out of the division, still holding hands to her surprise

"Even in public" He nodded and held her had tighter; he then took a different route she thought, when they came to the opening she gasped it's beautiful she thought, it was the grounds of the Kuchiki manor, they walked hand in hand over to the pond, and she knelt down looking at the fish, she made a circle in the water with her finger and smiled widely, and laughed when the fish surfaced the water she looked at Byakuya who was still holding her other hand, and she smiled at him

"Marry me?" He said, and Jay looked at him in shock, she then stood up and Byakuya looked at her waiting for an answer, she put her lips mm away from his lips then whispered

"Yes" she then put her lips to his and threaded her hands through his hair and his hands went to her hips, she then deepened the kiss, and she smiled against his lips and pulled away and smiled at him widely, before she turned and looked to the pond, and he stepped closer to her and rested his head on top of hers and wrapped his hands around her and his hands settled on stomach and she smiled again. "We had better go tell them" she said, and he nodded, they then walked together hand in hand even he was smiling.

"When they arrived at what she assumed to be where the elders were he knocked,

"Enter" He slipped the door open, and squeezed her hand tightly and she gulped, they then walked in.

"I have come here to inform you of my engagement to Jay Ukitake" he said while trying to help Jay sit down she smiled to him and mimed 'thank you'. He then sat down himself and looked at the elders.

"Is she from nobility?" someone asked

"Yes she is from the Ukitake clan" he replied and Jay started to shake with nerves and he looked at her

"Are you cold?" She shook her head and smiled

"Do you want to wait outside?"

"I believe it's best if I do" she said and they both stood, and he still had her hand, he slid the door open and they stepped out, he lent down and kissed her, while doing so he put his hand on her stomach, and pulled away

"I'll be by the pond" She said as she walked away, and he stared after her before walking back inside

"Do you love her?"

"Yes I do"

"Is she able to provide you with children?" someone asked and he smiled and looked up and everyone looked at him "Answer!"

"She is with child" They gasped

"Are you marrying her because she is with child?"

"No, I am marrying her because I love her" There were whispers from the elders, before one nodded

"Is it your child?"

"Yes"

"You may be wed" Byakuya looked u and smiled again, "You may leave" Byakuya nodded and stood and left the elders. He saw Jay by the pond and smiled, he was about to walk over when a servant appeared close to Jay with a young child between two or three.

"Miss" Jay looked up

"Yes"

"May you look after him while I go in there and she pointed where she was going and Jay nodded, the child ran over to her and waved and she waved back and smiled, the door opened and Byakuya turned to see some of the elders try to leave when they saw jay with the child they continues to watch, she sat the child on her knee,

"And what's your name?"

"Hiro" he looked at Jay "Are you in the 13?"

"Yes, are you going to join when you are older?" He nodded

"Are you a Captain?" She giggled

"No" She said smiling

"Do you have a seat?"

"No, but can I tell you a secret?" He nodded enthusiastically "I can beat the lieutenant of the sixth squad" She said quietly, Byakuya at this point was behind her, but the elders were still watching from a distance

"That's true" He said and she turned and smiled, and he kneeled down by them both, and kissed Jay

"You're a captain!" the boy yelled, and Jay laughed

"Yeah he is, a really good one to" She said while looking at Byakuya who smiled at her shocking the elders he was showing emotion. At that moment the boy's mother came out and ran across the grass

"Master Kuchiki, sir." She turned to Jay "I am sorry Miss, I didn't realise" She said

"Don't worry, honestly I don't mind" Jay looked at Hiro "I hope I see you again Hiro" She said as he got up and walked to his mother

"Bye nice lady" he said waving and they left, the elders stayed watching

"Hi"

"Hi" he said and he put his lips to hers and put his hands on her stomach and pulled away, and she smiled, she stood up and took his hand, she was surprised when he kissed her stomach, and stood up after her and they walked together hand in hand

"Shall we go tell your Father and your uncle" she nodded

"Yes, I don't know how Shunsui is going to react" she looked towards Byakuya "Christ, they didn't even know we were dating" he nodded in agreement. She stopped walking and Byakuya looked at her in alarm

"Are you ok?" he asked suspiciously, she nodded and closed her eyes. She was trying to sense their reishi and found that Shunsui and Ukitake were at the first division along with the other Captains, she frowned

"Are you supposed to be at a Captain's meeting?" At that moment a hell butterfly came into view, he held his free hand out, and it landed on it

"Yes"

"Let's flash-step" He looked at her before nodding and they disappeared from sight, as did the elders

When they arrived at the first division they saw most of the Captains give them disapproving looks especially Soi-Fon, Jay looked at Byakuya and stopped walking and he looked at her with concern.

"Do you mind if we tell dad about my pregnancy next week or the week after because he would be appalled if he found out I was pregnant before we were engaged" He nodded

"So when we tell him, we pretend like we just found out" I nodded

"I will tell Isane to keep it quiet, I take it you told her" He nodded "Can you tell the elders later then?" He nodded again, they were now outside the Captain meeting hall and the door opened, and the captains looked at the pair and their eyes widened when they saw their hands.

"Dad and Uncle Shun may we talk to you in private?" Ukitake and Shunsui nodded and walked forward leaving the Captains, Jay began to shake again, Byakuya whispered

"It will be fine" Jay looked up at him

"I sure as hell hope so" She said and turned back to face the two walking towards them

"What's this Kiddo?" Shunsui asked and Ukitake nodded in agreement. The door shut behind them

"Byakuya and I have been dating for some time now, and I wanted to inform you and ask you for your blessings on our engagement." She said, and their eyes widened

"Congratulations kiddo!" Shunsui nearly yelled, and Ukitake was frozen not moving, he then looked up

"Do you love her?" He asked

"Yes I do" Jay blushed and smiled and looked to Byakuya.

"And you love him" Jay nodded enthusiastic, he stared at them both before nodding "Congratulations Jay" Jay looked at him and let go of Byakuya's hand and hugged the pair, she stepped back and smiled brightly

"Go on I'll see you all later, I got to see Isane anyway"

"Why?" Ukitake asked immediately, Byakuya's eyes widened what was she going to say?

"She wants to re-do the dressing on my wrist, I dropped a glass on it yesterday night and she wants to put a clean bandage on it" Shunsui and her dad nodded, she turned to Byakuya and he kissed her forehead and she smiled, and walked away. She sighed in relief

"Congratulations Miss" A chorus said, Jay turned to see the owners of the voices and smiled

"Thank you" She made her way to the fourth division….

**MEANWHILE**

Byakuya was waiting for the doors to open,

"Would you do everything in your power to protect her?"

"Without a doubt" Ukitake and Shunsui nodded

"When do you think you will be wed?"

"Over a year, I would say" they nodded again and the doors opened and the three captains walked into the meeting

"The meeting has commenced" Shunsui said still walking forward, and Byakuya and Ukitake took their places in the lines, and everyone stared at the sixth division captain, especially the 10th.

After an hour, the meeting finally ended and Byakuya sensed Jay's reishi and found she was at the division with Renji, wanting to see her straight away he tried to leave quickly but that didn't work when the Captain's decided to bombard him with questions about why he was with Jay and holding her hand.

"Are you in relations with your subordinate?" Shinji Hirako asked smiling. Byakuya nodded

"We are engaged" Byakuya replied "Please excuse me I must be leaving" He said walking past the Captains, once outside he used shunpo to get to the division faster. On arrival, he walked to the office swiftly, ignoring those that bowed to him in respect, when he arrived outside he was about to knock on her door when he heard laughing from the office, he wanted to wait outside to see what they were talking about.

"Honestly Renji it is not like that"

"Oh, then what's it like? Cause Captain is very grumpy and doesn't show his emotions to anyone"  
"To be honest Renji, I love him I don't care what other people see I love what I see and that's why I am marrying him, not because I am forced to because of the baby but because I want to, because I want to be his and I won't him to be mine" Byakuya's eyes softened outside the door, he took a deep breath and regained his composure before sliding the door open.

Jay's head turned towards the door and she smiled widely, she was lying on the couch with her hands resting on her stomach and Renji was at his desk, with his feet on the table.

"Congratulations Captain" Renji said smirking; Byakuya nodded and walked over to his desk and looked at Jay before picking up some paperwork.

"How you feeling?" He asked after he signed the first form

"Ok I guess" She said and smiled at her stomach and he nodded, she moved so she was facing him sat on her knees and she tilted her head to the side "How closely do you think the elders will make us have the wedding?" Byakuya looked up and thought

"I would say a little over a year, possibly a year and half"

"I'll take the latter" Jay said and they both looked at her with confusion "What, I don't want to be fat on my wedding day" She said gesturing to her stomach and then smiled "What do you think he would be like at nine months?" She asked to no-one in particular

"Starting to walk" Byakuya said almost smiling

"Annoying you" Renji said, what he wasn't expecting was a pillow from the couch to hit his face, Jay grinned

"That's for insulting my not born baby"

"Son" Byakuya corrected she looked at him and smiled

"Yes, son. Do you have any ideas for names?"

"We already know what his name is" She nodded

"We know his first and last name we don't know his middle name" He nodded in agreement

"Renji! His middle name could be Renji" Renji screamed and he earned himself another pillow in the face, "What? It's a good name" Jay just rolled her eyes and stood up

"Where you going?"

"See Rio and Nami, I haven't spoken to them in what feels like forever"

"Don't be out too long"

"I won't!" she replied shutting the door

Jay walked to the third division, so the news of her engagement was spreading like wildfire across the Seireitei – she was hoping she could tell them herself…


	13. Chapter 13

"Well look who it is, the future Mrs Kuchiki" Jay turned around and got tackled by Nami, she giggled and people around watched the pair as they stood up.

"You found out already, I came here to tell you" Jay said sadly

"Hey, cheer up your engaged" Nami said and Jay couldn't help but smile and giggle

"Jay Ukitake?" she turned around

"Who said that?"

"That would be me" she turned to the voice and her eyes widened

"Rowan?" She asked in shock and horror, Nami was confused

"Nice to see you to, I'm in the Gotei 13 now, you can't hide anymore" He said and disappeared, Jay took off running, she needed to get to the division she had to tell him, she was going to have to.

"Jay, what the hell was that?" She said shouting to a running Jay

"Get Shunsui and dad, meet me at the sixth" Was all she said before she rounded the corner, Nami nodded and disappeared from sight.

When Nami got to the first division, Shunsui wasn't there; she flash stepped immediately to the thirteenth . When she arrived she saw Rio talking with some of the division.

"RIO" she yelled and Rio turned looking confused

"What's happened?" she asked while walking up to Nami

"It's Jay, it's not good, and we have to get Ukitake and Kyōraku now" Rio nodded and they took off running to the office, when they arrived Nami knocked the door while opening it, exhausted she put her hands on her knees, and the two captains and Rukia stared at the two curiously.

"Jay" Ukitake's gaze hardened and Shunsui walked over and leaned down before the girl

"What's happened?"

"She took off running"She panted "Man at my division said she couldn't hide anymore, she said get you and Ukitake meet at sixth" she said trying to breath, when she had regained her composure they looked at her "She came to tell me of her engagement, but I already knew and then this man I think she called Rowan said she couldn't hide anymore and she wanted Captain's Ukitakeand Kyōraku to go to sixth, I don't know why" she looked up and saw the two Captains disappear as well as Rukia, Rio turned to Nami, we had better go...

**MEANWHILE**

The office door burst open at the sixth division and in came Jay with tear marks down her face and she was panting, Byakuya immediately stood up and went to her and held her

"What's happened" he said and she began to cry

"He's here, he's back"She managed to get out

"Who?" He said coldly

"Rowan. I don't want him to hurt me anymore, I don't want him to touch me like he did" She said before her legs gave way and she fell on the floor in tears

"What did he do to you?" he said looking at her, and she looked up at him crying

"He tried to rape me" She replied before Byakuya's arms were around her much to Renji's surprise

"I won't let him hurt you, I won't let him touch you" he said stroking her hair, as she sat on the ground crying into his uniform, and she gripped on tighter to him

"Please don't leave me, please" She said whimpering

"I won't" At that moment Rukia, Shunsui and Ukitake arrived looking distressed

"Nii-sama, what's going on?" She said looking at her brother in shock, as he held Jay and stroked her hair, sitting on the floor. He looked up at the three and he sighed and looked at Jay

"Do you want me to tell them or do you want to?"

"You" she whispered against his chest and he nodded, he picked her up bridal style and gently placed her on the couch and sat next to her, and she leaned against him, Shunsui kneeled before her and took her hand and looked at Byakuya for answers but was surprised when Jay spoke

"When I lived in the Rukon district, a boy I used to talk to tried to hurt me, I decided I won't see him anymore , and he came after me and he tried to" She broke down in tears again and grabbed Byakuya's uniform and he placed her on his lap, and pulled her close

"He tried to rape and hurt her" he finishedAt that moment Rio and Nami showed up

"Really that's awful" Rio said without thinking and everyone looked at her

"Who are you?" Byakuya asked in his usually harsh tone

"That's Rio" Jay said trying to calm herself down

"Your friend Rio?" She nodded, and he stopped staring at her and turned to Jay and kissed the top of her head, she looked up and half heartily smiled and she wiped her eyes, and then she put her hand over her mouth "Are you going to be sick again?" She nodded before running to her room just making it to the bathroom with Byakuya behind her and Shunsui and Ukitake behind him. Byakuya walked towards the bathroom door and it was locked he sighed "Jay open the door, your ill"

"No I'm fi-"She said before being sick again, the door slid open revealing Jay hovering over the toilet and Tanamaki opening the door she smiled at Byakuya who pushed past her and sat next to Jay and pulled her hair up, and with the other hand got an elastic band and tied it, and then he rubbed her back. Jay stopped leaning over the toilet and grabbed some toilet paper and teared some off and whipped her mouth

"Dad can you get me some water please?" Ukitake nodded and went searching in the cupboards for a glass, with the help of Shunsui; she looked apologetically at her new fiancé. "Sorry, I'm a right idiot" she said standing up she cautiously looked around the door before looking back "Should we tell them?" He shook his head and stood

"We will say you're just upset about Rowan here"

"I am" she said to herself

"Don't need to lie then"She nodded

"Will you protect us from him?"

"Without a doubt" She would have kissed him, but she still had the taste of sick in her mouth. Then Ukitake walked in the bathroom and handed her the glass of water, and she smiled thankfully and turned and swirled the water around her mouth and spat it out in the sink

"Thanks" she said as she sipped the rest of the water. Ukitake was about to speak, "Would you just shut up!"

"Jay" Byakuya said thinking she was talking to her dad

"Not my fault now is it" the Zanpakuto replied smugly

"I told you to shut up"

"I didn't say anything" The Zanpakuto replied with her hands up

"But you're thinking it, and I can hear everything you think!" Jay said as she stormed out the bathroom and she glared at the Zanpakuto "Take it back" Jay said really calmly scaring everyone

"Nope, I know the truth it's not my fault your and Byakuya's kids are going to be ugly" She said with her hands in the air

"Take it back!" She shook her head and Jay tipped the rest of her water over her head. Then the Zanpakuto slapped Jay, Jay gasped and walked out clasping her cheek. Byakuya walked harshly over to the Zanpakuto

"You apologise" She shook her head

"I do not apologise for telling the truth" Byakuya glared at Tanamaki

"WHAT did you say to her?" He said very coldly

"I told her I went her to the future again, and saw your kids" she paused and smirked "There ugly things" she said disgustingly, Byakuya raised his hand to slap her and the Zanpakuto disappeared and he sighed. He looked out the door and saw an upset Jay, sitting on the porch, he walked towards her and put his hand on her shoulder, and she put her hand on top of his

"Sorry, for being immature" He shook his head

"You're not, your Zanpakuto was being spiteful" She nodded and looked at her confused father and Shunsui

"Come set, I'll make us some tea" Jay said about to get up

"No allow me Uki" A voice called she froze then shuddered

"Who's there?" Byakuya said his grip tightening on Jay

"Oh, I'm hurt don't even know who I am" a laugh was heard and everyone went to Jay to protect her "Tell them, Uki" They knew who it was, she went to tell them but she was so scared she couldn't speak "Oh, has the cat got your tongue?" another laugh was heard "I told you, you can't hide from me" The reishi that was there vanished, and Jay trembled and started to sob

"Please protect us" She whispered still staring straight ahead

"We will" Byakuya replied, she didn't respond, her Zanpakuto manifested

"Can't even protect yourself, you have to rely on others" no reply

"Incapable of words?" no response"Apparently so" she said and smiled

"I will" she replied

"Good, it's your duty" Jay nodded, she looked to Byakuya

"Sorry" she said and looked forward again, and then Rio, Nami and Renji put their heads around the door

"What's happened?" Renji asked, no-one replied and he rolled he eyes, and stepped forward and sat next to Jay and sighed

"Do I need to sing to ya?" Renji asked poking Jay's arm she shook her head and giggled and Renji smiled "You feeling ok?" She nodded, "Would it make you feel better if I kicked that guys ass?"

"Renji!" she said and then she nodded "Yeah, it would but I need to do it myself one day, to protect my family" She said and gestured at Byakuya and her tummy before her eyes widened she cursed.

"What was that?" Ukitake asked

"Nothing!" Jay Said avoiding his gaze he looked down at her

"Did you just swear, Jay" she scrunched up her face before slowly nodded

"You know what happens when you swear" She turned in disbelief

"You have got to be kidding me I'm not a little kid anymore"

"Rules are rules" Jay's jaw dropped, she shook her head and looked forward

"Nope not doing it" Everyone looked between the two neither one looking between the two

"Jay!"

"Nope ain't doing it!" Byakuya looked at her with disbelief

"I'll make you" Jay turned to him with horror, and stood up and hid behind Byakuya

"You wouldn't" She said peering to the side to look at her dad

"You know full well I would, I have before" Jay's eyes widened

"Ju she's older now, its fine, look she's even engaged" Shunsui asked and Jay nodded in agreement, Ukitake shook his head

"No rules are rules" Jay squealed and took off running down the porch but Ukitake used shunpo and was a step in front of her, her eyes widened and she shook her head and started to back away, but every step she would take he would take two

"Help! Please help!" She said to no-one in particular. Byakuya had enough

"What is this, what are you two playing at?" He said coldly

"Exactly, please don't dad, I'm old enough now" Ukitake lowered his head and nodded

"Phew, though I was going to use shunpo"

"But you can't!" Renji and Byakuya yelled at the same time

"Exactly my point" she said as she walked back to the group

"But you can use Shunpo, and the only reason you can't use it is if someone's-"His eyes widened as did Jay's

"If someone's what?" Ukitake asked, and Byakuya, Renji and Jay stared at Shunsui in alarm, Shunsui shook his head.

"Nah, never mind I was wrong"They all sighed in relief and Jay mouthed thank you and Shunsui nodded "kiddo, can I talk to you later?" He asked

"Sure" Jay replied as she leaned on the railings in between Renji and Byakuya, she smiled at Byakuya and he kissed her lightly and she smiled.

"Jay" she turned around to her dad and smiled "I have something to show you back at the house, will you come?"

"Sure, when?"

"Now?"

"Yes, I'll see you later" She said to Byakuya and kissed him before turning to her dad and smiling

"I really thought you were going to make me"

"Was going to, but your older now I just need to remember that" Jay smiled and linked her arm with Ukitake's before they walked down the porch towards the exit of the division.

Shunsui turned to Byakuya "We need to talk, now"

"Yes head Captain" he replied. Shunsui walked into jay's room and sat at the table and Byakuya followed and shut the door."Would you like so tea?"

"No, I would prefer sake but I think that is inappropriate" Byakuya nodded and sat opposite him

"Is Jay pregnant?" Byakuya nodded

"We didn't tell you yet because we thought it would be best to wait until after our engagement"

"Were you engaged before you found out she was pregnant?"Byakuya nodded

"When did you propose?"

"When she came back from Hueco Mundo" Shunsui nodded

"And you found out she was pregnant when?"

"Today" Shunsui's eyes widened so it was new then, his eyes softened

"We will not tell Jūshiro"Byakuya nodded "Until time is best" He nodded again

"What is it that Ukitake was going to do to her earlier?" Byakuya asked

"Now, I shall not tell, Jay would kill me if I told you, put it this way it wouldn't be good for the baby"Byakuya nodded, if the two had been playing attention to anything other than each other they would have noticed Rio and Nami listening intently outside, both faces shock written over them.

Jay and Ukitake had just arrived outside their old family home, and Jay let a small smile slip on to her face at the memories

"So what is it you want to show me?" Jay asked

"You'll see soon enough" Ukitake reached into his pocket and pulled out some keys and unlocked the door and pushed it open, they stepped in. Ukitake lead the way to the back of the house and up some stairs Jay following behind him, he walked past jays old room the door was open and Jay stopped, she pushed open the door more, and she gasped when it was exactly as she left it even down to deodorant, sat on her table sideways, with the slid off, from when she rushed and left it there before she went to the Rukon district. She walked in the room, and she gasped again and put her hands on her stomach, she looked around the room.

The wallpaper was a light pink, the carpet was white apart from the stain by the left side of her single bed where she once dropped boiling tea, she smiled at the memory, she looked to the centre of the bed where a photo frame was, she sat on the bed and she picked up the picture and using her finger she traced the outline of the frame. The picture was too dusty to be able to see it, using the uniform she wiped the dust away and she gasped and a lone tear fell from her eyes and landed on the picture in her hands, with her thumb she wiped it away.

"Mum" she whispered and smiled before holding the frame to her chest; she looked up and saw Ukitake also sitting on the bed and she smiled at him, then looked at the photo frame and put it back where she found it, and standing herself up she wiped her eyes, and nodded to the unasked question. Ukitake stood up and put his hand on her shoulder before walking out the door.

"I thought you want this for your big day" He said as he handed Jay a box and walked into a room, Jay followed, she sat on the chair and looked around the room. She then looked at the long white box, she then gasped when she opened it, and it was her mum's wedding dress, she looked up at her at her dad she wanted to say something but she didn't know what to say. She smiled that worst a thousand words and Ukitake nodded. She put the lid on the box and set it on the floor and walked over and hugged her dad

"Thank you" She whispered

"Since you were little you always wanted to wear her dress" Jay nodded and pulled far enough away and kissed his check

"You have no idea how much I want to wear her dress on my day" She said as tears fell and a wide smile on her face. "Can you keep it here though, otherwise Byakuya will find it" He nodded

"My little girl has grown up so fast" Jay giggled and blushed before she nodded

"Do you get lonely here?" she asked and he shook his head

"I did when you went to the Rukon district, but I'm good now knowing you're an arm's length away and I know you're safe" Jay nodded smiling

"I had better head back, are you coming to?" He shook his head

"Haven't done any paperwork today"Jay smiled

"Ok, well I'll be going then, and thanks again" he nodded and she left walking down the stairs smiling and holding her still flat tummy, she thought to herself my first day of pregnancy and I want to be showing, and soon I will be cursing at the fact, she laughed and headed to the first division, but decided to stop at her division first, but she was curious as to why Shunsui was with Byakuya….

She knocked at the office door

"Yeah?" Renji she thought

"Have you seen Byakuya and Shunsui?"

"Your room"

"Thanks"

She turned and waited outside her own room about to knock when she thought why am I knocking at my own door? She opened the door and they both looked at her

"Hi guys"

"Hi kiddo" She smiled at Byakuya who smiled back

"You've told him haven't you?"

"Yes I have, did you mind not being here?"

"Not at all, you news to" She said before she kissed him, and he smiled "Tea?" Byakuya nodded, she looked to Shunsui who also nodded

"Not on the sake?"

"Nope"

"I'm impressed"

"Well that didn't take much did it"She giggled and walked to the kitchen and started to make tea.

"Green or summer fruits?" she asked to no-one in particular

"Green please" Byakuya asked she nodded. For an hour they all talked and discussed wedding plans as well as baby ones, after a while Renji arrived and they all sat talking….


	14. Chapter 14

Jay moaned as the sun caused her to wake, and she sighed she wanted to sleep, she rolled over expecting to see a certain someone, when she opened her eyes, she sat up she was all alone. She looked at the clock next to 'his' side of the bed and the clock said ten-thirty, she cursed, she always delivered paperwork at nine. She quickly got dressed and got ready, she slid her door open hastily about to run next door, when she paused

"Shoes, I need shoes" with the door still open she ran to her bed and put on her socks and sandals, before running out the door.

She knocked on the door

"Enter" She opened the door

"Sorry I'm late what paperwork needs to be delivered?"

"None, I asked the eighth seat to do it"

"Why?"

"You were sleeping"

"Yes, yes I was" she said blushing, she looked to Renji

"Do you fancy going out tonight?" They both looked at her she rolled her eye "Obviously I'm not going to drink" She put her hand to her tummy

"Sure, I'll ask the other Lieutenants if that's ok?"

"Yeah, the more the merrier right" He nodded

"See you later" She slid the door closed

"Jay" she heard as she was about to move away, she re-opened the door "I need to talk to you about our situation" Jay nodded and walked over to the desk, and sat down on the chair "I had to change our story a bit, because of Shunsui (Jay nodded) so when you came back from Hueco Mondo we got engaged that night but we didn't tell anyone and then we found out you were pregnant yesterday after we were engaged" Jay nodded

"When are we telling dad?"

"I don't know, there's more, I want you to move in with me soon you are now my fiancé and I want to live with you, at the manor" Jays eyes widened for a second, she expected that someday but now…

"What divisions is your manor near to?"

"Really?" she nodded "10th and 12th" she nodded

"So wouldn't we be better of here until the baby comes because we would be closer to the fourth division?" Renji looked up wanting to see his reply

"Logically yes, but that won't quiet my elders" she sighed, she wanted to be closet possible to the fourth division in case anything happened…

"But what happens if something happens?" He shook his head

"I don't know, if it bothers you that much, I will try to ask again" She looked at him and smiled weakly and nodded

"I don't want to be mean sending you in with them, but I believe it would be better for me and the baby" He nodded. I looked towards Renji, who was already looking at me and I smiled and he smiled back "I had better be going back to doing nothing" I said standing up, Byakuya nodded

"Be careful" She nodded and left. She didn't know where to go so she decided to just walk. She wandered around the Seireitei, she and been walking aimlessly for a while when she sensed a familiar reishi, she turned and then was unable to move at all, she could breathe, hear and see however she could not move her limbs to walk away or defend herself.

"Well, well, well looky what we have here" a voice called behind the trees, before a foot appeared and then Rowan did, her eyes widened, she couldn't move no-one was here to help her, she was alone.

"What do you want?" She said harshly he tilted his head to the side

"Really, don't know what I want, maybe if I undress you that might give you a clue" he said before walking closer, he lent next to her ear and she tried to control her trembling

**(So author here this speech is going to be made up of Fall out boy songs cause I'm a fan so yeah it gave me this idea soooo…) **

"Baby, seasons change but people don't, and I will always be waiting in the back room , but don't pretend you ever forgot about me, and don't pretend you will ever forget me" He stood back up and put his hands on her shoulders "Why don't you show me a bit of spine you've been saving for his mattress I only want your sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me" he said smirking and tears ran down her face unable to control them. He connected his lips to her neck, and she cried harder

"Please don't" he continued "Please I don't want this"

"But I do, and you can't stop me" Tears continued to flow down her face, she closed her eyes hoping this to be a dream and that she would wake up in her love's arms, but she didn't because this was real and she was defenceless.

"STEP ASIDE" Jay gasped she knew who that was

"Now who might you be?" he asked still kissing the crying girl, she could not see her rescuer but knew who it was

"I don't need to answer to you, let her go if you know what's best for you"

"Nope, I'm having too much fun, why don't you go away"

"Because I'm not leaving her defenceless against you, you will not hurt her I will not let you"

"How touching, really that speech is quite thoughtful, however, she is mine now, go find your own girl to sleep with"

"Last chance, either you walk away and get banned from Seireitei, or you die your choice"

"Fine choices, but I would like to go with the one where you cease to exist"

"Well that ain't happening" Jay smiled "Get out of here Jay"

"I would if I could" Renji's face froze, she can't move?

"Undo what you did to her!"

"As much as I would like to take credit for her situation I cannot because I did not do this, but remind me to thank whoever did will you, before you die?"

"I ain't dying, I am not leaving her with you ever I will-"His eyes widened, when Jay fell to the floor, she stood up and smiled

"I can move!" She said and ran off, as fast as her legs would carry her to the sixth division, she almost fell to the floor when the level of reishi had increased from where she was, she looked up again and began to run, she could see it her division she wanted to be in his arms she wanted him to tell her she was ok, he wouldn't hurt her anymore Renji will see to that she thought.

She slid open the office door dramatically, she was about to run over to him and hug him so he couldn't breath until she noticed three people staring at her instead of one

"Jay you know you should knock, before ent-"He stopped when Jay collapsed on the floor exhausted. He flash stepped to her, and picked her up,

"I will be back shortly, sorry for the disturbance" he said over his shoulder, his voice woke up Jay and they looked at each other, he was still holding her she began to cry and so tightly closed her eyes

"He tried to get me again, Renji stopped him, I'm sorry I couldn't defend us I'm so sorry" She said with tears running down her face, he set her on the sofa completely forgetting about the other people in the room, his anger taking over him

"Did he touch you?" He said coldly, she nodded; he put his hand on his sword about to find him, when Jay put her hand on his wrist and he looked at her with hast "You know I have to, we will not be safe until he is gone" She slowly nodded and removed her hand, he lent forward and kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes, when she opened her eyes again he was gone, she started to shake, she felt a hand on a shoulder and she immediately jumped and went to the other side of the couch defensively . A man smiled at her and raised her hand, she couldn't believe her eyes

"Grandpa?" The man nodded she ran over to him and hugged him tightly, she pulled back "But, but dad said you were dead!" He laughed

"I know I asked him too, I didn't want you having to worry about me as well as your mother and father" She nodded she knew exactly what he meant

"But, but what are you doing in Byakuya's office?"

"Language Jay, Captain Kuchiki" he corrected, she looked at him with disbelief and nodded she couldn't believe he was here

"But still what are you doing here?"

"Me and your grandmother had some business to do with the Kuchiki clan so we came here, I didn't know you were back though – are you in the Gotei 13?" She nodded "Now what was that with the Captain are you two courting?" Jay blushed and looked to the floor, but she shook her head

"No we are not courting because we are-"

"Jay now is not the time" Byakuya said sheathing his sword, standing by the door, he walked over to her "Are you alright?" he asked sitting next to her

"That depends on your answer, what happened?" She asked nervously and she clinged onto her grandfather who was looking confused as hell.

"He is dead, if that's what you meant" She nodded and looked to him and leant into his ear

"Thank you for protecting us" she whispered and he nodded and turned

"I told you I would- do not doubt my words" She nodded, she was about to kiss him when

"KIDDO! JAY!" two voices yelled

"Dad I'm in the office" She replied and two faces came across the doorframe and Ukitake came running over and embraced her in a very tight hug "Dad as much as I love you, I would like to breath" His eyes widened and he released her, she sat back on the couch and he knelt in front of her and held her hand

"Did he touch you? Hurt you? What happened?" He asked quickly, and Jay looked at him and tilted her head to the side

"What?" She said confused

"I and Shun heard what happened but when we got there, Byakuya and Renji were there but you weren't what happened?"

"I was walking aimlessly around the Seireitei as I do and suddenly I couldn't more my legs or arms but I still had my senses, and then he gave me a speech about how he wanted me and then he was about to rape me when Renji appeared out of nowhere, and then they were arguing and then I fell I could move so I ran here to sixth and got Byakuya and he went to Renji"

"When I got there, Renji was still in shikai and Rowan was struggling so I finished him off, then the crowds started to gather and I left" Ukitake nodded and a tear fell, and Jay lent forward and wiped it away with her thumb, before she leaned back on the couch and Byakuya put his arm around her and she crept in close, and smiled up at him, and he weakly smiled back, to everyone's surprise

"So who is the party for?"

"RENJI!" she said as she left her man's arms and ran into his, and he held her tighter

"Are you ok now?" He asked concerned, she nodded and held him tightly

"I don't know what to say, other than if you weren't there then he wo-"

"Don't think like that, it's worked out the way it is for a reason" She nodded and stepped back

"Thank you" She said as she released her grip and walked back over to the couch, and back into Byakuya's arms, everyone was speechless was this the same stoic captain? It had been about ten minutes everyone caught up in their own thoughts

"Dad?" He looked up as did everyone else "Can I come over tomorrow, for something?" He nodded

"What time can I expect you?"

"How about one we can get dinner afterwards then if you want?"

"Sure"

"Wedding plans already?" Came from the door and Jay turned around

"Rio!"

"Hey girly girl, how you doing?"

"I'm ok, you still going out on Friday?"

"Dah" Jay nodded "Jay I need to talk to you about Nami" Jay stood up and looked to the door "It ain't good Jay" her eyes widened and she stepped towards the door and they walked to the porch, inside all they could hear was whispers then Jay nodded

"Are you going to go?" Jay asked, she shook her head

"Captain won't let me, will you?" Jay nodded "It's the day after tomorrow". Jay turned and walked back inside the office as did Rio, Jay looked to her dad

"Dad you have to excuse her the day after tomorrow"

"I can't without a valid reason" Jay looked at Rio and shook her head

"We have to tell hi-"

"NOOOO!"

"What why? She can't do anything about it!" Rio looked at the people in the room and shook her head again

"We can't we promised her, she's not here to protect that anymore" jay's eyes widened before she nodded

"Fine, then we can't go" Rio nodded

"I know we couldn't before I came here I just needed to tell you" Jay nodded

"Thank you for telling me"

"As you were" She said as she bowed as she left and shut the door and jay nodded and put her hands to her face, before she sighed. She calmly went to her space on the couch and cuddled up next to Byakuya who started to stroke her hair

"Are you and Rio ok?"

"Yes, just been a horrible horrible day" Byakuya nodded

"Kiddo, I'm going to go" Shunsui said and she lazily waved goodbye, and he left. She looked to her grandparents

"May I see you soon?" They nodded

"But for now, we had best be going it is getting late, Mr Kuchiki sir pleasure speaking with you as always" Byakuya nodded, they left as well leaving Byakuya, Renji, Jay and Ukitake.

"How do you know them?"

"Really?" he nodded and she laughed "There my grandparents" His eyes widened

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Right, I'm going to go back to the division, are you ok?" Ukitake asked Jay, she nodded

"Do you want me to walk you back?" She shook her head and smiled

"Honestly I'm ok, and besides my room is next door but" she turned to face Byakuya "but if you don't mind could I take you up on your offer?" Byakuya smiled, and nodded

"And what offer would that be?"

"Jay and I are going to live together at the manor" Byakuya replied, Ukitake nodded and Jay looked towards him with concern

"Dad what's wrong?" She asked and he shook his head as he looked to the floor

"Nothing, I must be going" He turned and left and Jay stood up and glanced at Byakuya before following after him

Outside, she saw him walking with his head hung low, she ran up to him and put her arms around him from behind and he didn't move.

"I know why your upset, but everything's good honestly we're happy"

"I know" he said quietly "You're just growing up so quickly"

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked honestly, and looked at him intently

"Only the future will tell" she let go of him and he continued to walk away, in her face you could see hurt and pain a lone tear fell, this must be hurting him more than he is letting on she thought he's only looking out for me she thought, then one prominent thought came into her mind. Should she marry Byakuya Kuchiki?

She felt her body shake, she loved him with her entire being, but he was right she was young, maybe too young. She put her hands to her face, trying to think trying to clear her head, what would he think once he finds out she is actually pregnant she began to sob. Taking a step over to the railings she leaned on them and lowered her head in shame, her dad must be so disappointed in her she thought; she sighed and put her hands to her face. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she moved away

"What the hell was that for?" Renji said

"Sorry I didn't know it was you" She said as she turned around and hugged him tightly, he rested his hand on the back of her head

"What's got to you?"

"Everything" She replied, cuddling into his shoulder

"You having regrets?" she nodded "Let's go talk" She nodded "My room cause Captain will hear otherwise" He lead the way with his arm around her and she felt happy and safe with him for a reason she couldn't explain….

They arrived, and he walked over to the kitchen area and started to make tea. She sat at the table, her face hidden behind her hands. He turned and saw her and wished he could help her, she looks distraught he thought.

After he made the tea he set it on the table, and sat next to Jay, he stared at her a long while before putting her tea in front of her and sipping his own

"So what happened then with your dad?"

"He said I was growing up to quickly"

"And what's the problem with that?" He said surprised

"Because that's not what he meant, he meant that I was wasting my time and that I'm rushing into things with Byakuya and that I'm so young it's a shame because my life has barely began" she sighed "He's right and all, I am too young I do love Byakuya with my entire being but I'm so young I'm practically still a child" Renji nodded he knew what she meant.

"Just because you're engaged doesn't mean you can't live your life and have fun though"

"And how did you figure that out, I'm pregnant and then when I won't be I will be a mum by what 19 in human years?"

"See now if you weren't pregnant that would apply, but I don't know how to help otherwise" He looked at Jay "Are you one hundred percent sure you're pregnant?"

"Put it this way no I haven't been to the fourth division, but my sword told me two years from when I had the dream and you know, so"

"It may sound stupid, but maybe you're not, maybe that sword of yours was just being mean to you, you know how she gets" Jay nodded slowly

"And what about me being sick and that?"

"Well I think it is safe to say that was cause Rowan scared you, and before that I don't know but I think you should go get checked out just in case" She nodded

"I feel like such an idiot right now, being overdramatic"

"Don't be silly" He said as he lightly punched her shoulder and she laughed and put her now empty tea cup on the table, and she smiled at him

"Thank you" she said quietly, before yawning "Right I need to go to bed" Renji nodded and helped her up

She was unbelievably tired that it looked like she had been drinking

"Do you want help?" He asked

"Yes, I don't wana got to that manor" She said very slowly

"Well then don't go to the manor, go to your room" she nodded in approval

"Will you come to fourth with me tomorrow?" She asked once she was outside and he nodded

"Don't you want Kuchiki to go with you?" She shook her head angrily

"Nope" she said childishly, neither of them realised that Byakuya was standing on the roof top of the building they just left, he didn't hear what she said inside, but hearing her say that hurt him, and he flash stepped away not wanting to hear anymore.


	15. Chapter 15

The sun broke out in the sky, and Jay smiled the sun was in her eyes she felt like it was going to be a good day. Her eyes widened when she heard cluttering in the kitchen and she sat up to see Renji attempting to make tea quietly, not being very successful, she giggled and he turned around and sighed.

"I tried" he said holding his hands up in surrender and she laughed, she jumped out of bed and walked next to him

"Right you put the water in the kettle… Then you put the water when it's boiled in the teapot where you have already put the tealeaves and then you pour it in the teacups and you're done" When she said it he mimicked it, when he handed her, her tea he smiled

"Wait didn't you make tea for us yesterday?"

"I use tea bags rather than leaves" she nodded that explained that "Do you still want to go to fourth?" She nodded and walked over to her closet and picked up her shihakushō before walking into the bathroom to get changed, when she walked back out he smiled at her and she smiled back before they left heading to the fourth division.

"So how would you feel if you're not..."

"I don't know, I guess I would be fine because if I am nit pregnant now then I will be in the future and he's healthy so it's just a matter of time, but I think Byakuya would be upset he's even told his elders and now if I'm not then it looks like I was faking it and he might take back our engagement" She said panicked

"I don't think he would break off your engagement like that, like you said there's the future and you know that you do have his child" They stopped for a second outside the fourth division

"You ready?"

"Hai"

They both walked in, and they spotted Isane working.

"Isane, can you help me?" She nodded and stood leaning on the desk

"What's wrong?"

"I might be pregnant" Jay whispered

"I thought you were that's what Captain-"

"Exactly might be" Jay said firmly, Isane nodded and looked to Renji and smiled

"Follow me then" They did, Isane opened a door and a little room was inside, Jay laid down on the bed, and Isane undid her obi sash and put some blue liquid on her stomach and Jay squealed

"Does it have to be that cold?!" Isane giggled

"I'm going to wait outside" Renji said as he closed the door, Jay nodded to herself. Renji stood in the hallway and put his foot against the wall and sighed, he still really liked her, what should he do he shook away the thought remembering the thought. Nearly an hour later, Renji was about to fall asleep now sitting on the chairs opposite the door, his eyes were just going to close when, the door finally opened, he stood up quickly and smiled at Jay who was looking at the floor.

"So?"

"Nope"

"Nope, what are you?"

"Nope, not at all" Renji nodded

"How do you feel about it?"

"Happy there is still my future child" At that moment Shunsui came around the corner with Nanao; they both looked panicked written on their faces

"Uncle Shun I need to speak to you"

"I need to speak to you to Kiddo" Jay nodded and they went a different direction together

Jay turned to Shunsui when they were far enough away from everyone, and he nodded, he looked to the floor to gather his thoughts before looking at Jay.

"I have this thing to tell you and I don't know how to word it" He said

"Then just say it, or do you want me to go first?" He nodded as his answer and she breathed deeply

"I'm not pregnant, I thought I was but I'm not" Jay said with her eyes closed, Shunsui's face lit up, he didn't like the thought of her a mother at 19.

"Nanao is defiantly pregnant with my child" Shunsui said quietly and jay's eyes widened, he's going to be a dad

"That's a good thing though right?"

"Yes, I just don't know how to tell people I'm head captain and I can't no to any relations between superiors and subordinates if I am myself" he said looking to the floor

"Don't worry about what others think only think of you Nanao and the baby." Jay said and he smiled

"True now what about you?" He said

"I'm happy, I have my life back, I haven't told Byakuya yet so I wonder how he is going to react" He nodded "so I have got tell him now, before he finds out from someone else" he nodded and she turned heading back towards Renji, leaving Shunsui behind.

Renji turned and saw Jay and he smiled widely next to a pouting Nanao, she smiled and Renji stood up she linked their arms and they left the division smiling. They were nearly at the sixth division when Jay felt fear wash over her and she gulped

"So how are you going to tell him?"

"Not a clue, you got a clue?"

"Nope"

They arrived at the sixth division and they made their way to the office swiftly, Renji stepped in front of her and slid the office door open he turned and nodded. She gulped and walked in, she looked over to her fiancé's desk and he looked up at her

"We need to talk" looking down

"Yes we do" Byakuya said and Jay's head bolted to his eye line, alarmed she nodded, what's happened? Has he already found out? Byakuya lead the way out of the office and he walked into her room and she followed, when she had closed the door he began

"Are you leaving me?" he said with his back to her, her eyes widened with disbelief

"NO, why on earth would you think that I love you more than anybody with my entire being and purpose I would never leave you" She said and he nodded still facing the other way

"Are you cheating with Renji?"

"God no, he's been helping me, he's like my best friend" he nodded again she sighed

"What has he been helping you with?"

"That's what we need to talk about" She said walking past him and towards her table set, she sat down and he shortly followed. Taking a deep breath she tried to calm down "To be honest, I am scared of your reaction, I don't know what will happen if you will still feel the same way towards me and-" She looked up and saw his hands on hers, she tightly closed her eyes and sighed, a lone tear fell from her face.

Byakuya didn't know what to expect, he tried to fear the worst but his worst would soon be reality…

"I'm not pregnant, I went to Isane and she said I wasn't I honestly believed I was and even my sword said that I was and" She sighed "I don't know what to say" He disappeared and she put her hands on her face and cried hard. She didn't expect to be picked up and she looked up and saw him looking down sad, he gently placed her on her bed and put her inside the duvet and she couldn't stop crying, he sat next to her and stroked her hair

"I'm so sorry" she whispered in between sobs, he lowly cooed to her and she turned and placed her head on his lap, and cried, although she wanted to have her life back she really wanted to be a mum, and she didn't know how he was going react or say. "How do you feel?" She said calming down

"I feel upset, I was so happy to have a child, but then we know that we do in the future and the child is safe, so there is nothing to be upset about when we didn't have it in the first place" She sat up and looked at him, completely emotionless

"Do you still want to marry me?" She said, he turned his head harshly

"Of course I do" A small smile was seen on her face before she lay back down and placed her head on his lap and he stroked her hair lovingly

"I love you" she whispered with her eyes closed

"I love you to" he said before he pressed his lips on hers, she threaded her hands in his hair and smiled, and laid back down but next to him instead she giggled and he looked at confused

"I can't believe you thought I would cheat on you with Renji" He smiled

"What's the time?" She asked and he turned to the clock

"One" she nodded and removed the duvet from herself and looked in the cupboards and sighed when she couldn't find anything to eat, she was about to ask if he was hungry when his stomach rumbled she turned around surprised and Byakuya's eyes were wide.

"Lunch?" She said and he nodded, she walked over to the door and smiled, she didn't think it would go this well... Jay gasped she turned to Byakuya "I can't go out for lunch I was meant to be meeting dad!" He kissed her and waved as she ran up the porch before using shunpo.

She arrived at the house and Ukitake was standing outside,

"Sorry I'm late I had things to sort" he nodded

"I'm sorry for what I said the other day" she shook her head

"It's fine"

They both discussed meaningless things as they walked towards their house. An hour had passed and Jay had tried on her wedding dress, she liked it very much when she looked in her reflection, and now the pair where heading to lunch.

"Do you want to go for lunch?" Jay asked Ukitake nodded, and they started to walk

"CAPTAIN UKITAKE" They both turned around to see a running Rukia, Jay waved

"What's wrong Rukia?"

"Captain Kyōraku, said he needs to talk to you about something that is urgent and personal"

"He hasn't told you yet" Jay said loudly, before covering her mouth with her hand and they both stared at her with confusion

"You know?"

"Yes, I ran into him at the fourth"

"Why where you at the fourth?" Ukitake asked

"Delivering paperwork" Jay lied; Ukitake nodded and used shunpo while Rukia stared at the lone person opposite her

"And why were you really at the fourth?"

"I got to go, sorry" Jay said before using shunpo and Rukia sighed left alone and walked back to her division

She arrived outside of her door, when she heard what sounded like Byakuya humming but she decided it must be Renji. She decided to investigate. She knocked on the door and slid it open, and closed it behind her and noticed there was no Renji, just Byakuya sitting at his desk, he looked up and she smiled

"How did lunch go?"

"It didn't, Shunsui had to talk to dad urgently because he still hasn't told him yet" She said sitting on the couch

"Hasn't told him what?" Jay's eyes widened

"Seriously nobody knows! I wish I could tell you, I want to but it's not my news to tell"

"Have you eaten?" She shook her head

"I'll eat something later" He nodded and she looked at him as he started to do his work

"Have you been doing paperwork all day?" He nodded

"Have you eaten?"

"Yes I ate just after you left" She nodded

"When is the next holiday in the Seireitei?"HHjgjggjHe nodded and aHHHhhhhhh cvH HHe noded

"Two weeks we have the weekend and the Monday off" He looked up "Why?"

"I was wondering if we could go to the world of the living." He looked at her in surprise, noticing this she continued "I want to see what's it's liked and see if they have any nice wedding things there"

"Why do you want to go to the world of the living?"  
"Because I do, is that a problem?" he shook his head "If you don't want to go, I will go with Rio"

"I shall go with you" she nodded and smiled and walked over to the table and he looked up curiously before she placed her lips on his and smiled pulling away

"Keep up the hard work Captain" she said before shutting the door, he lightly smiled. Jay walked towards the mess hall deciding that she didn't want to cook. Byakuya looked up towards the door and decided he didn't want to finish the paperwork he wanted to be with her, he walked outside and knocked on her door, when there was no reply he slid the door open expecting to see her in the kitchen he was surprised to see she wasn't there or in her room at all. He tried to sense her reishi and was surprised when he found she was in the mess hall, with Renji.

"Do you want my peas?" Renji asked with a form filled with peas and she shook her head, she looked at the surrounding area, and saw that everyone was staring at them.

"Why are they staring at us?" She said loudly so they could hear, Renji looked up

"Cause your engaged to the Captain" he said like he was stupid and Jay smirked at him before poking his shoulder and he smiled, Jay looked up again and was surprised to see Byakuya by the door, she slowly waved and he nodded , and everyone looked between the two.

"I thought I left you doing paperwork?" Jay said jokingly

"Well I wanted to see you" Jay blushed "But why are you eating, surrounded by peasants?"

"BYAKUYA" Jay yelled and everyone starred at her, it was either because she used his first name or because she dared to go against him, or both.

"Don't be so rude; you know that is not fair to say things like that people cannot help which family they are born and raised in"

"They are still peasants" He said with his head lower, Jay shook her head and sighed

"Where never going to agree, so let's change conversations" She said poking her fish with her folk no longer hungry

"Let's" A voice called from behind, Jay turned around

"Dad" The division's eyes widened and Jay turned back to her food

"Jay, why weren't you going to tell me" He said softly

"Shunsui told you?" Ukitake nodded, the mess hall went completely silent you could have heard a pin drop.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't know how you were going to react, especially after what you said the other day about me and Byakuya" she said quietly, moving the food on her plate. Byakuya looked at her intently before placing his hand on her shoulder

"Shall we talk about this somewhere else?"

"No I'm not talking about this, you know how I get" she said looking at Byakuya before standing and walking over to the bins and clearing her own plate

"NO we WILL talk about this" he said harshly and Jay had her back to everyone tears rolling down her face

"I don't want to" she whispered

"I SAID WE WILL" Ukitake yelled staring at Jay's back. Jay harshly turned around tears flooding her eyes and falling down her cheeks

"WHAT THE HELL IS THERE TO TALK ABOUT? I LOST IT, I LOST THE MOST PRECOUSE THINK IN MY LIFE, AND YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT THE FACT I DIDN'T TELL YOU THIS IS WHY! I LOST HIM OK" Jay yelled and everyone stared at her with shock, Byakuya ran over to her and put his arms around her he didn't care that they were in public,

"I'm sorry" she said through sobs

"It's not your fault" She pulled away until he was arm's length away, and looked at him angrily

"It's not my fault, I lost our baby how is it not my fault" she said and then looked to Renji, who stood and she walked off and Renji walked over to Ukitake

"How could you, she's hurting and YOU of all people do this to her, what is wrong with you?" Ukitake didn't react he stared at where she was a lone tear dropped down his face, Byakuya walked over to Ukitake

"DON'T come to my division again" He said before walking after Jay, the people in the mess hall were stunned, and when they heard footsteps they all looked to the door to see Jay crying

"Byakuya I'm sorry I lost our child, Dad I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Renji I'm sorry for making you put up with me in the fourth" Renji shunpo over to her and hugged her and she hugged him back, and buried her head in his chest, she only turned when someone touched her shoulder she turned to Byakuya

"Don't you ever apologise to me" she had a small smile on her face, she went on her tippy toes and lightly kissed him

"That doesn't mean that I don't feel horrible about the fact we no longer have our son because of me" Byakuya rolled his eyes and a small smile went on his face, before he regained his composure "Did you have to regain your composure, you were yourself for a second then?"

"Well looks like your back too" She smiled and kissed him again before he held her and she held him, and she smiled, she took his hand and smiled at Renji

"Are you ok?"

"I will be soon I hope" She replied "We still going out tonight?"

"Yep"

"Are you still not coming?"

"Yes"

"You miss out on all the fun" She shook his head in disbelief and the three headed towards the office and Ukitake stood there and turned and walked back towards his division crying.


	16. Chapter 16

"Well I didn't expect to see you here" Shuhei said Jay smiled and sipped her sake

"You all out as well?" Renji asked

"Hell yeah" Rangiku replied and the others nodded

"Want to join us?" They didn't reply they just sat down next to her and Renji.

"I'm sorry by the way" Rangiku said sadly

"God how many people know" Jay said irritated

"Well you did shout it" Renji said and Jay kicked him under the table

"Sorry, your right I did, it's my own fault that the whole Seireitei knows" She said and took another sip of sake

"Right let's play a drinking game!" Rangiku said and everyone looked at her disapprovingly

"HAI" Everyone turned towards Jay in shock "Not allowed to have fun either?" She said sarcastically, she and Rangiku went to the bar and ordered more drinks, they came back with a tray and they sat down opposite each other smiling

"Five each?"

"Five each"

"What are you doing?"

"Were going to line up five glasses in front of each other, and drink them but I have to drink the ones in front of Rankigu and she has to drink the ones in front of me while trying to stop the other one"

"Can I join in?" They looked to see an upset Kira, Jay nodded

"Take my go and I'll go on the next" Jay said and realised there was no seats somehow so sat on Renji's lap- he didn't mind.

"3…..2…1 GO!" Jay yelled and Kira and Rangiku started, Kira got the first glass down before Rangiku and started on the second he then flipped her hand away and proceeded with the third, Rangiku managed to get her second and downed it quickly and caught up to Kira who was on his fourth, they both looked to each other before drinking the fifth, and they slammed there cups down at the same time.

"What, it's a draw, I was sure he was going to win!" Renji said

"Same here"

"Who's next?"

"ME" Renji said

"I want to go against you" Jay said and they rushed to the bar, when they were at the bar Rangiku whispered to Momo

"Shouldn't they be together?"  
"That's what I thought"

"I'll beat you!"

"Tough chance" The table heard as Renji carried the drinks over, Rangiku stood up to give Jay her space and Jay obliged. Once they had set the drinks, Rankigu giggled staring at the pair who was staring at the other

"3…..2….1 GO!" She yelled

Jay and Renji both drank their first glass, and Jay moved onto the second while Renji dropped his cup, and tried to reach for the next one and now Jay was on her third, she put the glass down and reached for the next when Renji looked at her and smiled and she smiled back, what she wasn't expecting him too lean forward and kiss her, her eyes widened and she pulled away horrified and stood up

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"I… I…. I just…."

"Don't I'm over reacting it's fine it didn't mean anything" She told herself and smiled and sat down and drunk ALL of the remaining sake glasses making her very drunk "Do…you….like me?"  
"You haven't noticed?" She shook her head dramatically

"I was planning a baby. Do you remember?" She asked looking in thought like she couldn't remember herself

"Yeah, I do, I also remember when I was there for you when you were crying and when you were in the fourth division upset, and I also remember when I saved you against Rowan!" He almost yelled and Jay looked at him with such love and care

"I'm sorry I made you do that" She said looking to the floor and everyone looked at the pair, he leant over and used his finger to lift her chin

"Stop, long?"

"Before you were in the division"

"Then… that was… before me and Byakuya!" He nodded

"I keep thinking that if I had done something we would be together now, instead of him" She looked at him with concern

"Renji" She whispered not knowing what else to say, he removed the finger from under her chin and left the bar, leaving Jay speechless and in the same position, in shock. A minute later, she stood up and started to run after him, she was full of adrenaline, she wanted him for some reason she didn't know

"RENJI!" He turned around and stared at her, Rain started to poor she looked at him as her hair began to flatten, and become damp, he stood there with such love and devotion in his eyes and he smiled, she looked at him "You know that we can't, even if we wanted to" She said to his surprise and he nodded "I love him, I do and I don't know if I am developing feeling for you now but" She ran out of words she didn't know what else to say "I don't know"

"I don't know either, maybe in a different time if things had happened differently but you're happy and that's all I want" He said and Jay walked forward and hugged him

"I am happy, I am really I hope you can see that" He nodded, the rain began to pour heavier and Jay grabbed his arm and used Shunpo and got outside the division and he smiled and walked towards his room and she stared at where he stood before moving towards her room and the office, she placed her hands on her stomach and a purple glow emitted, and she sighed feeling a lot better.

She opened the door to the office and peered inside seeing Byakuya look up at her smiled

"Just saying I'm back and going to bed, are you ok?" He nodded  
"See you in a bit" she called over her shoulder as she shut the door and opened hers; she walked over to her closet and got her sleeping Kimono and changed and jumped into bed exhausted. She sat up and readjusted her pillows and the door opened and she smiled and lay back down, the next she could remember was him getting into bed and putting his arm around her and she smiled as she drifted off to sleep…

"Jay, Jay wake up" She grumbled and rolled over silently telling him to be quiet

"Are you ok?"

"I was until you woke me up" She said and half heartily opened her eyes, to see she was facing him

"You were upset, I believe you had a nightmare" She grunted a response and moved closer to him and cuddled him and fell back asleep with him holding her. A few hours later she woke in the same position she remembered and wondered why he wasn't at the office, until she remembered it was a Sunday

"Morning" she said trying to enjoy the moment she was about to say something else when the door knocked she sighed and went to answer it, when she slid the door open she sighed

"What do you want Shuhei?"

"Renji's missing we can't find him after yesterday" He said and Jay's eyes widened

"Give me a minute" She said and closed the door rushed to her uniform and changing quickly

"What's happened?"

"Renji's missing"

"He'll turn up" Byakuya said rolling over, Jay had got completely dressed and walked over to him and kissed him

"Be back later"

"Love you"

"Yeah, love you to" She said as she opened the door and Shuhei looked in shock at hearing the Captain, she closed the door

"So, what happened after he ran off?"

"Nothing it started to rain so we flash stepped here and then he walked off to his room" Jay said Shuhei nodded. An hour later all the lieutenants and Jay were in the sixth division court yard and trying to locate Renji

"What about the world of the living he could have gone there" Nemu said while pulling out a device that told her the times of the gates opening. "He's in the world of the living" She said after a minute, and handed the monitor to Jay,

"He's with Strawberry" She whispered and handed the monitor to Rangiku, who looked up and Rangiku nodded to the silent question "We've got to go to the world of the living Rangiku" They both nodded to Nemu who opened up a senkinmo and they walked through while in the cave like gate Rangiku looked at Jay who looked confused

"What's wrong, he's safe?"

"I know it's not that, but today it's two years since you and Hitsugaya became an item you could say" Rangiku looked at her shocked

"REALLY" Jay nodded

"I just can't believe that you don't care about it now" She said

"Me neither but that's just a ghost of my past, I have Byakuya now and I am happy so I guess that's why"

"We're here!" Rangiku yelled and Jay looked over Karakura town with amazement so this is what the world of the living looked like. Jay immediately turned her head sensing Renji's reishi and she looked to Rangiku who nodded, they both flash-stepped to Ichigo Kurosaki's house, they both saw Renji sitting on the doorstep, he looked up he was in a gigai

"Jay, what are you doing here" he asked concerned

"I was worried that's why"

"Well you shouldn't be, you have your own guy now, so"

"Renji don't be like that"

"Renji who are you talking to-"Ichigo stepped outside

"Rangiku and someone who looks familiar" he said waving

"That's Jay" Renji said

"You've changed, wait that Jay" Renji nodded

"Renji you can't avoid me forever"

"Well I was doing a good job of it"

"Renji please" She begged as she took a step closer, and knelt down before him "We discussed this, it would be different if I wasn't with him but I am and I love him" Renji looked up "I'm worried about you, you know I don't like it when your sad, come home please" Renji shook his head

"I'm not going home for a while, I'm staying here" He said about to stand up when Jay stopped him "Tell your Fiancé then that he won't have a Lieutenant"

"RENJI, please come home I miss you please"

"You miss me! You have no idea what I'm going through!"

"I have no idea, no idea I'm blinking engaged and I have feeling for you what the hell you mean I don't understand of course I do!"

"I'm sorry ok, just I need to think and you need to go back to the one you love, so say hi to Kuchiki for me" he said as he stormed into Ichigo's house, and Jay screamed in frustration and Ichigo looked at her she's engaged to the stoic?

"You're with Byakuya?"

"What of it" she said harshly glaring at Ichigo

"Nothing I just didn't hear, congratulations?"

"THANKS" She said coldly before storming in the house, and Ichigo and Rangiku sighed.

"Come back when you're ready and we will talk" They heard her say

"What will you tell me you're pregnant again?" They then heard a slap, and they saw Jay reappear and Renji, the latter had a hand print on his face

"I didn't mean it I'm sorry"

"Well you said it, and you of all people should know how much that hurt when-"He placed a hand on her shoulder

"I do and I'm sorry I didn't think" She nodded

"I'll be back before you know it" She nodded and turned and hugged him, she pulled away till arm's length

"Keep safe" She said and turned to Rangiku who nodded and they both disappeared

"Is that Jay as in Jay Ukitake?" Ichigo asked and Renji nodded "She's changed wasn't she blonde and like five?" Renji laughed "So what's this baby thing"

"Jay was pregnant with Kuchiki's child but she lost it" He said sadly

"Poor girl, but her and Byakuya really?" Renji nodded "Wow"

**MEANWHILE**

"Are you ok?" Rangiku asked before entering the seinkinmo

"Yes, I'll be fine when he decides the come home" Rangiku nodded and they walked through the light to the other side of the seinkinmo, and they saw a crowd of people at the top of the Sōkyoku hill, Jay's eye brows furrowed

"Why are there loads of people here is it for us?" Jay asked

"Not a clue, maybe they thought Renji was coming back" Jay nodded, the crowd started to move and Byakuya was revealed, moving towards them. Jay smiled and waved, and he looked emotionless and she frowned, when he was closer she moved towards him and he flinched

"What the hell is going on, Byakuya what is going on?" She moved her arm towards him and he moves away, her eyes widen and she slowly lowers her arm. She felt her heart break, torn and smashed into thousands of pieces on the floor, a lone tear feel from her eyes as she looked at him with pure hurt and love. He knew it hurt them both, but it was what he had to do, he couldn't look away from her, he reached up to wipe away her tear and she flinched when she saw his hand, and he furrowed his eyebrows. She turned to face Rangiku, and Rangiku walked over to her and embraced her while Jay sobbed and Rangiku stared murderously at Byakuya.

"You are Rangiku Matsumoto and Jay Ukitake arrested for betraying the soul society and the Gotei 13" A member in the crowd said

"WE HAVE NOT BETRAYED ANYONE!" Rangiku yells holding onto the weeping girl, who was struggling to stand

"We have been ordered to arrest you from central 46, for helping the traitor Renji Abarai, escape from soul society" Jay looked up at the speaking man, he reminded her of Ikkaku

"Renji hasn't betrayed anyone other than me" Jay said as she let go of Rangiku and walked towards the end of the Sōkyoku hill, everyone clenched not sure of what she would do, she sat right on the edge looking down, she took her hair tie out of her hair and sighed.

"What does she speak of?" Jay heard the man ask Rangiku, she shook her head

"That is none of your business" She glared at the man who shivered "We will go to central 46 and clear this stupidly away" She turned and looked at Jay's back "She doesn't need or deserve this, like the day could get much worse for her as it was" She said to no one in particular, and Byakuya mentally slapped himself for how he acted but he knew he had to obey orders. They all looked at Jay as she looked over the Seireitei, she looked at her hands, and removed something and Byakuya's eyes widened, it was the ring he gave her yesterday, her engagement ring, she slowly stood up and turned tear marks ran down her cheeks, she didn't look up from the ground she stopped in front of him, and she grabbed his hand and placed the gold band inside and clenched his hand she looked up at him, tears staining her face

"And I know it is totally crazy to dream I'd find romance but for the first time in forever at least I've got a chance, apparently finally aquatinted with the truth behind your words, cause in the first time in forever, now I stand a chance" She quietly sang, Byakuya looked at her weekly, he remembered when they watched the 'human film' and she used some of the words from that.

"The kingdom of isolation" He whispered

"And it looks like I'm the queen" She didn't look at him and everyone looked In confusion, and Jay left his side, as snow began to fall, he instantly shook out of his Haori and placed it over her shoulders and she froze, and turned and looked at him in the eye and he looked at her with concern

"The cold never bothered me anyway" She turned to leave, but was surprised when Byakuya grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, and passionately kissed her, she froze and pulled away and looked to the floor and moved away completely, still wearing his Haori she walked away but stopped and turned

"I don't care what they're going to say let the storm rage on. The cold never bothered me anyway" He nodded and she walked off powerfully towards Central 46, and Rangiku stared at Byakuya

"You don't deserve her, never have and now never will" She followed Jay leaving him standing there without his composure, he put his hands to his face and flash stepped to Jay who was still in sight

"Please don't shut me out again. Please don't slam the door. You don't have to keep your distance anymore."

"Yes I'm alone, but I'm alone and free" She sang and he put his hand to her jaw, and looked her in the eyes

"You know why I had to do that, I don't want to lose you" he said breathlessly

"Don't be the monster they fear you are" Jay said and he looked surprised by her answer

"Well, (Rangiku is now near them) Some people are worth melting for" He said seriously, and Jay laughed surprising both of them

"Quoting Olaf? Really?" A small smile sketched his face, and he lent in and kissed her and she didn't fight it, she deepened the kiss, he puts the ring back on her finger and she doesn't stop him, she smiles against the kiss, she pulls away "I give in to you to dam easy"

"Is that a bad thing, right now?"

"NO" he smiles and takes her hand and she leans against him "I'm sorry" She said sadly

"Don't be, we're fine now the past is in the past" She looked at him and smiled

"We have got to watch different human movies" She said and smiled and he nodded and she gave him a sweet kiss "so what the hell has actually happened?"

"Well…."

**AN HOUR LATER**

"So you think Renji has betrayed soul society?" Jay said slowly, looking at the captain's in the meeting hall standing at the end opposite Shunsui, he nods "Why do you think he berayed soul society?"


	17. Chapter 17

**a very short chapter guys sorry but a sweet one none the less...**

* * *

**AN HOUR LATER**

"So you think Renji has betrayed soul society?" Jay said slowly, looking at the captain's in the meeting hall standing at the end opposite Shunsui, he nods "Why do you think he berayed soul society?"

"Because of his resent actions and he then disappeared to the world of the living and then you followed!" Shunsui almost yelled, she dare not step out of line she thought

"It was not like that" She said quietly to herself, but apparently they heard

"What do you mean?" Byakuya asked, earing himself glared from everyone before they turned to wait for her answer, and she felt a lump develop in her throat, she looked to the floor and shook he head. Shunsui sighed. Leaving formalities behind he walked over to her and held her and she began to cry, all the captains were shocked, he held her at arm's length

"Did he-"

"Yes" Shunsui nodded and left the meeting hall, and Jay turned around and followed knowing where he was going- central 46.

"Shun you can't"

"I have to"

"PLEASE" She yelled and he stood there and turned around half way down the corridor

"Why not?" He asked politely

"YOU KNOW WHY!" She yelled at him and their anger rose

"I'M DOING WHAT'S BEST FOR YOU! YOU NEVER SEE THAT!" he yelled and she started to cry harder

"YOU'R MAKING THINGS WORSE AND YES I DO KNOW EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE FOR ME, INCLUDING THE WHOLE BABY THING!" She yelled and stormed out he followed her and grabbed her arm and led her back to the hall and to the back and around to his office and he pushed her inside and she landed on the floor coughing

"YOU NEVER SEE THE RIGHT THING TO DO, DO YOU!"

"NO, YOU KNOW I DON'T!"

"YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!"

"SPEAK FOR YOURSELF!" She said and stared at him still on the floor, he shook his head and sighed heavily and closed his eyes. Ukitake emerged at the door and looked horrified at the scene, but he couldn't move there was a barrier he thought, protecting them.

"I would do anything for you, you know that. But what I can't comprehend is why I can't do this" Shunsui said calmly, Jay looked up at him and then to the door,

"Can they hear?" Shunsui shook his head she nodded "Because I love him too"

"WHAT!" She nodded at her comment and stood up, she walked over dramatically to the balcony overlooking the Seireitei and he came and stood beside her

"It's not like I want to, I don't but I do and I see a future with Byakuya but I see true love with… with him" she looked at Shunsui "I have loved Renji for a very long time, in a way that I have only really recently opened my eyes to see, but it's true I do love him" she sighed "I don't know what to do, because the fort time in forever, I just feel alone"

"You're not alone, but you can't pull them along like this, indeed you love them both I have seen that do not think I haven't, but you and Kuchiki are something else, but you and Renji are indescribable, but he's not here and classed as a traitor because of what happened between you too, i don't know what to say" She shook her head exhausted she wanted him holding her comforting her telling her he was ok again. She opened her eyes, but she wanted Byakuya too, but she didn't know why, no words came to mind

"I need to go back to him" She said looking at Shunsui, he stared long and hard at her before slowly nodding

"I'm coming with you" He said and Jay looked surprised and didn't answer "We should go now, the sooner the better" Jay nodded and they disappeared to the seinkinmo leaving behind very confused captains. The seinkinmo opened and Jay took a deep breath as did Shunsui and they walked forward, appearing in the world of the living looking down on Karakura town, Jay shunpo towards his reishi, and realised he was still sitting on the steps even though it was nearly dawn, she walked closer to him and he looked up and his heart stopped when he saw her looking at him,, like that he has always wanted her to look at him like that…


	18. Chapter 18

"I CALLED it off, I gave him back the ring but he gave it back to me" she said looking at the ring on her finger and she slid it off and placed it next to her and stared at it "It doesn't mean anything despite what I said to him, I led him on that was wrong of me" Shunsui still un-noticed hid behind the trees wanting to hear the convocation, when another voice joined the convocation.

"You're back!" Ichigo called and Jay turned around smiling

"Strawberry" "Hi" she said timidly walking closer, he stood up slowly

"Hi" He said walking closer; they were actually far apart, when they were stood in front of each other, he looked at her intently "Why are you here?" He asked gently and soft, she closed her eyes at his words

"Because I needed and wanted to see you" She said and a hand was on her cheek, when she opened her eyes she saw him looking at her with such desire and care but most of all love. She smiled, and he lovingly put his lips to hers and she went on her tippy toes to be closer to him, and put her arms around his neck, and her fingers glided through his done up ponytail, and his went to her hips and he gently pulled her towards him. Unwillingly she parted their lips but didn't move away, she put her forehead against his and sighed, and lowered to her normal height

"I like that you came back" He said huskily, she blushed and smiled widely

"Yeah? Me to, but it's not just me" Renji's eyes widened thinking there was something rather than the truth "Shunsui is here to somewhere, ahhh I don't know what to do" She said taking his hand in hers she smiled "But this just feels so right and real and – love" She said looking at Renji and he smiled widely she walked and sat on the steps and he followed her.

"But this is wrong, your engaged" Jay shook her head and Shunsui appeared, unnoticed by the pair who looked at only each other

"No, I'm not" she said as she looked at him intently waiting for his reaction and his anger grew

"What did he do to you!"

"Nothing"

"You're lying to me!" He stood up and Jay looked at him she shook her head

"You made him cry" He said gesturing to Renji, and Jay looked devastated towards him, and scarlet faced he looked down and nodded, she slid over to him and rested her head on his shoulder, and held him and he moved his arm so that it was around her waist and Ichigo sat where she was "So what's happening now then?"

"I called off my engagement" Jay said sadly and Renji looked at her, and she held him tighter "Renji?" She said quietly and he nodded against her head and she continued "Why did it take you so long to-"She stopped when he interrupted her

"Because you were happy and that's all I want, but now you're upset because of him and hurt" Renji sighed and mentally slapped himself

"Hey, I was the one who called it off remember"

"Yeah, well, he gave you back the ring, and you didn't stop him" She looked to the floor ashamed

"I'm sorry" she stood up "Please excuse me," she looked to the trees "You can come out now uncle" She said before walking and Shunsui waved to the two before following Jay

"JAY! You know what you have to do now, don't you?" Shunsui asked after Jay yelling down the street, she stopped and turned tears staining her face and she shook her head

"NO, more confused than when I started" She said and turned and continued to walk away leaving him standing there.

At that moment in the distance a Garganta opened and two people stepped through.

After an hour of walking, not sure where she was, Jay sat on a park bench and cried she looked to the sky and watched as the dawn began to spread across the sky, what beauty she thought before looking down at the floor. She saw people more people start to walk by the bench she knew humans couldn't see her other than Ichigo, she felt relieved, alone in such a busy place, she looked up again when she saw two feet stop in front of her, she saw a girl who looked about twelve she thought with dark hair and she was standing with a football, Jay gulped

"Can you see me?" Jay asked and the girl nodded

"I won't hurt you, but are you ok?" Jay shook her head and began to cry again the girl sat next to her "I'm Karin, what's your name?" Jay looked up and wiped her eyes

"Kurosaki?" She nodded and looked alarmed Jay sighed happily "You're Ichigo's younger sister"

"You know him?" she asked confused jay nodded

"Sorry, about Renji crashing at your place" Karin's eyes widened

"You know him too?" she asked in shock

"Yes, I'm the reason he's staying at your place" Jay put her hands to her hair and her eyes widened "I don't know what to do" She said to herself but Karin heard her

"Why, what's happened, Renji has been in hell of a state, don't know what's happened to him, he's normally so alive and happy" Jay smiled at the memories of him laughing and then of earlier, when she made him sad she was the one who made him come here, far away from her…

"Can you guide me back to your house?" Karin nodded and they both stood up

"I'm going home anyway, need to see ichi"

After a ten minute walk, she recognised a particular house, and sighed wondering how it took her an hour to get to the park bench a couple of hours before. They walked closer to the house and Jay stopped and looked around

"What's wrong?"

"Reishi, he's here to" At that moment the door opened and Ichigo walked out

"ICHI!" Karin said running over to him

"He's here isn't he?" Jay asked and Ichigo nodded, Jay collapsed on the floor in a heap, Karin ran over to her

"Are you ok?" Ichigo widened his eyes, she can see her?

"Is Captain Ukitake here?" Jay asked formally still on the floor

"You're dad, no he's still in the Seireitei" Jay nodded and ice began to spread around her sobbing Ichigo widened his eyes "Jay!" she looked up before shaking her head

"That's not me, it's Shiro" She said so calmly Karin looked in surprised and stood up she spotted him and waved he made his way over and sat next to Jay, she looked at him crying

"I've screwed up more than you!" Toshiro smiled and nodded and picked her up and she objected

"I'm only taking you inside your freezing"

"I have an ice Zanpakuto of course I'm freezing" Hitsugaya put her down and noticed she was wearing a Haori she looked down and placed it on the floor "The cold never bothered me anyway" She walked towards the door and turned towards the Haori and walked back and picked it up and walked towards the house, on the top step the door opened revealing Byakuya, he went to kiss her but she moved away, and handed him his Haori, and turned and walked towards Hitsugaya and nodded and they walked together she looked at him

"Why did you come?"

"We may no longer be dating but that doesn't mean I don't care about you" Jay nodded "What are you going to do?"

"No idea, no-one helping and now he's here" she growled surprising Hitsugaya, and he pretended he didn't hear anything. Suddenly a beep was heard and Jay stopped and answered a phone

"Ukitake….. No, you must be wrong….. He's fine….What do you mean, dead...but" Jay collapsed onto Hitsugaya he held her alarmed as she cried

"What happened?"

"Dad" She whispered and Hitsugaya's eyes widened, but she just said dead….

He lifted her into his arms and she didn't protest and he shunpo to the Kurosaki house, everyone was outside arguing, and shouting, no-one noticed them arrive apart from Karin

"JAY!" She yelled running over and everyone turned to see her almost unconscious form, Renji was the first to arrive, even before Karin, he took her from Hitsugaya and walked inside the house and sat down everyone else trying to follow, at that moment Shunsui's phone device beeped and everyone looked, Hitsugaya's eyes widened

"You haven't heard!" He said and Ran inside to help Jay while they looked in confusion Shunsui answered, Byakuya and Karin looked intently at Shunsui, a lone tear fell he didn't say anything, he slowly lowered the phone from his ear, Byakuya looked concerned he had never seen him cry, ever. Shunsui stared into space before walked in the house slowly, with his head down.

Jay sat in Renji's arms holding on to him tightly, and he stroked her hair trying to help, but he didn't know why she was so upset, When Shunsui walked in, she looked up and looked at him

"Tell me it's not true" She pleaded, Shunsui removed his hat crying, a hand went to her mouth she shook her head in disbelief

"I'm sorry for your loss" Jay screamed and ran out the room Renji following her, She stopped about to run outside, but she felt sick, she opened the bathroom door, and threw up and Renji was immediately next to her holding her hair, he stared to cry. After a while when she didn't think she was going to be sick anymore, she moved closer to him holding him tightly. They stayed holding each other for what felt like eternity both crying. Byakuya stood at the door for what felt like eternity, feeling helpless watching her with Renji made him angry

"I can't believe it, he can't be she must have got it wrong" She said in between sobs, Renji pulled away until arm's length and looked at her shaking form.

"I know it hurts, but Shunsui wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true" He took a deep breath "We should go back" Jay nodded, he helped her stand, and she noticed Byakuya at the door, and cried harder

"I can't deal with you right now" Jay said as she walked past him, her hand in Renji's moving further away from him and towards the living room. Shunsui looked up and weakly smiled as tears fell

"Come here Kiddo" He said with open arms, she ran over to him without hesitation, Renji sighed and sat on the floor,

"I'm the last one" She whispered in Shunsui's arms

"Do them proud kiddo" She nodded and wiped away her tears and pulled away and summoned courage from the depths

"We must return" She said sounding like her normal self, she rose and walked over to the sitting Renji, and held out her hand he rose and took her hand "What time shall you return Shunsui?"

"I shall leave with you" He said and rose, wiping a lone tear away from Jay's face and she closed her eyes, she nodded and looking for Toshiro

"Where's Shiro?"

"Here" She turned to see him at the doorway and he weakly smiled at her and she nodded, and walked towards him and they all left heading towards Kisuke Urahara's shop, she sighed and held onto Renji tightly, and he put his other arm around her shoulders and she leant into him while they walked, he kissed her hair and Byakuya frowned at the pair, and sulked. Arriving they knocked on the door but Renji slid it open not losing his grip on Jay he walked towards the back of the shop and Kisuke appeared as well as the others

"What's got free loader so sad?" jinta mocked and Renji scowled and looked to Kisuke

"We need to get back to Seireitei" He said holding on to Jay who slowly started to cry again and he pulled her in his arms, and kissed her lips softly before he put his chin on the top of her head, and she cried holding on to him, making a very jealous Byakuya. Kisuke shook his head

"No can do" They looked at him in shock and horror

"WE NEED TO GET BACK NOW!" Shunsui yelled and Kisuke waved at him

"Head captain, a pleasure seeing you" he paused and looked at Jay "Is that Ukitake's daughter?" He asked and Jay collapsed in Renji's arms and slowly lowered to the floor crying, they all glared at Urahara's and Byakuya walked over to Jay, she looked at him and he lifted her until she was standing and he held her and she didn't move

"Byakuya, I'm with Renji now, please release me" He shook his head still holding her

"What about Sojun?" Her eyes widened and she mouthed Sojun, she pulled away , he released her reluctantly and she walked out the shop crying. Renji towered of Byakuya

"You have no rights bringing Sojun into this"

"How would you know about Sojun" Byakuya said victoriously

"Because I was the one picking up the pieces when you wouldn't, I was there holding her hand when she got the news at the fourth, I was the one with her when she cried herself to sleep every night. And where the hell where you?"

"You know exactly where I was"

"Yeah, not caring about your ex-fiancé" He said and stared at Kisuke before Shunsui nodded at him, and he walked over to Byakuya, and Renji followed after Jay.

"You have no rights talking to her, leave. She doesn't need you especially after all this" he said gesturing around before looking at him "I'm putting you on two month suspension, for ignoring my orders earlier" Byakuya's eyes widened

_"__You don't go to the world of the living she needs space, when she comes back here meet her at the hill, if she wants you then fine if she doesn't you do not talk to her more than a subordinate, do you understand my orders?"_

_"__Yes, I understand, I shall speak to her as only a subordinate"_

"I understand, I'm sorry" Byakuya said before leaving his side, facing Hitsugaya

"You won't get past me so easy, Kuchiki, not only did you take her from me but now you've hurt her, you deserve to rot like hollow"

**MEANWHILE**

"You're right, he doesn't control me, I'm stronger than this" Jay said and Renji nodded and they walked back to the shop, she smiled

"I love you" Renji said and regretted it soon after, Jay stopped and he turned about to apologise when she kissed him passionately she smiled

"Well, I might just love you too" She said smiling and he smiled widely, before the horrors of the day caught back up to her, she sighed and took his hand and walked back into the shop,

"I'll kill you"

"No you won't cause I'm going to kill you first!" Jay looked to Renji who shrugged and they came into the room, and saw Shunsui holding back Toshiro and Kisuke holding back Byakuya.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Everyone turned to Jay and stopped, she sighed "Shunsui are we going back or not?" He shook his head "Shiro, don't shame yourself by lowering yourself to his standards you should know how stupid they are" He nodded reluctantly and looked to the floor, she cautiously walked over to Byakuya who looked at her desperately, she slapped him hard, leaving a hand print "YOU have no rights talking about MY son, do you hear me, I do not want you anymore I am with Renji is that so hard for you to comprehend?! MY dad has just dies and instead of worrying about my family , I'm upset because you brought up MY son! What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Ukitake's dead?" Kisuke said and Jay nodded "That can't be right, he was here a bit before you say" he paused "twenty minutes before you, he's in the world of the living" Jay walked over to Kisuke, who put the fan in front of his face and Jay pushed It away

"WHERE" She said harshly

"Um…. Um"

"SPILL NOW"

"He was with your mother" A familiar voice said, she turned


	19. Chapter 19

"What do you mean, no wait- your alive?"

"YES" He gestured to himself, "I don't know why you thought that but yes"

"But…but-but" Renji walked over to Jay protectively not sure if was really him "What do you mean my mother is still alive?"

"Yes, we were going to tell you on your twenty-first, Kempachi didn't kill her, even he doesn't know"

"What do you talk of?" Shunsui asked, Jūshiro smirked and left quickly, Jay and Renji walked afterwards cautiously

"YACHIRU" They heard before they arrived outside the door

"What is it?" Jay gasped, that was her voice, her voice that one she hasn't heard in such a long time, without thinking she walked outside and saw her, her hair was long un-braided and she was in a gigai, wearing a summer dress with floral patterns, she turned to the door, and smiled

"Lieutenant Abarai a pleasure to see you" She said and went to walk away, Renji ran up to her, and she stopped "What is the matter Renji?" He pointed to Jay who blushed and she turned, she stared at the girl confused, and then a wave of information hit her "JAY?" She nodded and Unohana ran up to her, and embraced her tightly, Jay began to cry she pulled away

"Is it really you?"

"Yes, but I should be asking you, look at you your how old?"

"Nineteen, well twenty next week"

"You didn't tell me that" She said looking at Ukitake who was trying to look everywhere apart from her gaze. She shook her head and smiled, the door opened and out stepped Shunsui, glaring at the two people who looked like her parents

"Year"

"minus four hundred and ten"

"Have we-"

"Yes" She looked at Jay "when I was in eleven" she looked up at Shunsui and nodded

"What happened?"

"I won't repeat in front of my daughter" She said harshly he nodded

"Welcome back Yachiru" She nodded

"Shunsui" She looked at Jay "So what's this you being engaged and pregnant" Jay's eyes widened

"I'M NOT!" she yelled and Unohana was taken aback by her answer

"I don't think I like you tone"

"I've missed you!" Jay said as she forced her into a hug

"Same here, well we need to talk wouldn't you say" Jay nodded in agreement

"Renji you coming?" He nodded and she reached out her hand and he took it happily, and she turned to her mum and dad and turned back to Renji and smiled "IS this weird for you too?"

"Yep" He nodded and she giggled "Like an hour ago, we were in Ichigo's house crying cause your dad was dead, and now not only Is he alive but so is your mum"

"I know, right. This is weird and I think not true I'm expecting to wake up on the bathroom floor at any minute"

"Same here" Ukitake and Unohana turned to them both and smiled

"Shall we go to the house, if you two are done talking?" They both turned around and nodded and they all walked following behind her parents, and Shunsui behind them all, intrigued. A little walk later they stopped and Ukitake opened a gate and Unohana got out her keys, Jay held tighter to Renji who held her protectively close, butterflies and jelly were making Jay go weak at the knees, she didn't know if she could cope with this

"I love you" She said to Renji

"Love you to" He paused and looked down on her shaking form "You sure you want to go in?"

"Nope, not sure at all" He kissed her hair and Shunsui caught up to their surprise, when was he with them they thought.

"What do you think?" He whispered, Jay and Renji shrugged confused

"I think there is only one way to find out" Jay said and nervously stepped towards the house, Renji following closely behind her, she pushed the front door open and gasped

"What, what is it?" She turned to him

"Look" She moved aside and he gasped he giggled, they walked in and Shunsui followed wondering what they were looking at, he walked up the steps and smirked.

The room is decorated with photographs of Unohana past, there were pictures of Jay and Jūshiro, their wedding day, Shunsui the lieutenants and humans which they assumed she made friends with while she was here. And finally there was a photo of Jay on her graduation day, which she walked over to wondering, how she had that photo, she didn't know she had a photo taken on that day. Unohana walked into the room as did Ukitake muttering something between them, Unohana looked at Jay and then at Ukitake and nodded

"Yes" He nodded and walked into what they assumed was the kitchen

"Shunsui, if you would allow me, I would like to return to the soul society"

"Why did you not return?" He asked ignoring her question

"Because when I was finally better again, enough to cope on my own it was two years after I fought with Zaraki and we thought that it would be too difficult for Jay if I returned because she had gone to live in the Rukon district" We all nodded and her father returned and sat on the sofa, the others sat down as well cautiously and Jay practically sat on Renji's lap

"Why didn't you tell me when I returned or even after I graduated or when I was-"She stopped at the memories of her pregnancy and she saddened and Renji moved her to his lap and she cuddled close

"Why do you want to come back now?"

"Because I can't stay away any longer, I want to be home again, I want to be with my family, rather than seeing my husband once every three months" Shunsui nodded

"You may return, however, I want you to know, that one wrong move and you're out" She nodded and then smiled and then turned to Jay.

"So how's my baby girl?"

"You're baby girl Is no longer a baby, and she has had it tough" She paused "But she's happy right now, just wishing she knew all the answers to her questions" Unohana nodded as did Ukitake, Jay unintentionally yawned and Renji laughed quietly and she blushed and she poked him "Are we heading back soon uncle?"

"Are you tired?" She nodded, he nodded in reply and she smiled and cuddling back into Renji and he kissed her hair

"Are you two coming back as well?" They both looked to Shunsui, who slowly nodded and Jay smiled

"You won't need to pack a bag, your stuff is as you left it at the house" Unohana looked at Ukitake who slowly nodded nervously she smiled

"Shall we leave now then?" Jay said as Renji yawned to, she faced him "Are you going to stay at Strawberries'?"

"Nope, not unless you want me to?"

"Course not, I wasn't you home" She scowled "We'll have to put up with you-know-who" Renji nodded sadly

"Actually you won't I've suspended him" Jay looked to Shunsui

"Could have killed him" She said like a suggestion

"He is still the father" Jay nodded and stood

"Like I don't already know that, even if I wish he wasn't"

"The future can always be changed" Renji said standing looking at Jay who smiled at the thoughts

"And who is the father of what now?" Unohana asked confused

"We'll discuss that tomorrow, I'm too tiered now" She nodded and they all stood and Renji took Jay's hand and walked towards the door "Meet you at the shop, I have got to see Karin" She said to Shunsui who nodded, she and Renji left, when they started to walk towards Ichigo's house, Jay stopped and turned to Renji very happy, he eyed her in suspicion

"How would you feel, if I one day got pregnant?" She tilted her head to the side waiting for his answer, his face lit up

"Over the moon- I believe they say" he put his lips to hers and she smiled and deepened the kiss, her hands went around his neck and his to her waist, at the end of the street they stood, ignored and unseen by many. The door opened and the three watched the pair as she pulled away smiling, she jokingly poked his nose and he smiled, she slid her hand down his arm and their hands joined and they walked to the Kurosaki house happy.

"So why did you all think I was dead?" Ukitake asked

"Good question, I shall be talking to Isane personally"

"Me too" Unohana squeaked happy to be going back

**MEANWHILE**

"Strawberry!" Jay yelled and Renji smiled. Ichigo turned around smiling and then frowned remembering what happened

"You ok, you look to happy?"

"Dad's not dead, neither is mum, I and Renji are together yes I am happy" Ichigo looked happy and then he thought but didn't she die against Zaraki?

"Are you going back?" They nodded "Can I come?" Renji looked to Jay who looked to him, they nodded

"Should be fine" Ichigo smiled "Thank Karin for me would ya?" Ichigo nodded and went inside before coming out

"Should we go?" They nodded and walked towards the shop

"So you and Renji? Should I keep my door open encase one of you needs to stay" He said jokingly, Jay looked at him

"Missed you strawberry, haven't seen you since I was what four?" She said and Ichigo froze thinking before walking back up to them

"I think you were six. Remember your birthday party?" She stared long and hard at him, and then suddenly her face lit up at the memory, she nodded and turned to Renji and smiled but he was looking at Ichigo having a silent conversation she looked between the pair

"NO!"

"Please"

"NO"

"Pretty please" Ichigo asked and Renji was getting short tempered

"What are you two arguing about?"

"He won't let me stay with him, so I have nowhere to stay"

"Stay in my room" Jay said and Renji turned jay around much to her surprise

"You won't sleep In the same room" Jay looked at him with why-are-you-being-so-stupid face

"If you had let me I would have finished by saying I stay with you in your room, or the other way around" Renji un-tensed and sighed in relief

"How about, we stay in your room?" He said standing up properly and walking forward

"Sure, I just said yours because your's is bigger"

"Yes, but apparently we'll be running the division so we'll need to be close to the office" Jay nodded, By now they had arrived outside the shop, and Jay squealed in excitement and Ichigo rolled his eyes, they walked in side, they first saw Tess, who was in the actual shop, he looked up and spotted Jay, and wlkd over quickly and picked her up

"Are you ok, older Jay?" He asked with concern still holding her

"Yeah, I'm fine Tess, where is everybody?" Tess put her down and pointed to the back room "Do you have any sweets?" jay asked tilted her head to the side and Tess' face lit up and he nodded, and ran off to the sweets

"Why do we need sweets?" Renji aksed

"We don't. Nami and Rio will kill me if I haven't brought anything back from the world of the living" Renji nodded

"Is Rio the hyper one?"

"No, that's Nami" Renji nodded and Tess returned with many sweets, and the door opened behind them making them all freeze, it is Unohana

"You've arrived" She said walking towards them, Jay nodded

"I'm just buying come sweets for my friends" jay said apologetically

"Oh, no let me" She got money out of a purse, which none of them saw her have. Unohana gave Tess some money while Jay took the sweets

"Thank you"

"Don't be it's the least I can do" Jay nodded, and someone tapped her shoulder- Ichigo, he was holding a plastic bag and Jay stared at him, he rolled his eyes

"You put them in there, so you don't have to carry it" He said annoyed, Jay nodded like she knew that, she did as she was told and Renji smirked she shook her head at the pair and then walked into the backroom where everyone was, except Byakuya.

"Sorry we were long" She said and the two followed in, Renji took his place next to Jay and Ichigo stood behind "Uncle, do you mind if Strawberry comes with us?" Shunsui smiled

"Strawberry?" Jay blushed and nodded

"Yes you may come strawberry, if you must" The three smiled widely

"Ready" Kisuke asked and they all nodded. A seinkinmo opened and Shunsui nodded to him before stepping through and the others followed, Renji went to walk forwards but was stopped when his arm was held back because Jay hasn't moved she was staring at the seinkinmo, Renji looked at her with concern wondering what was wondering, before she looked at him and smiled, she gulped and nodded answering his unasked question and she held his hand tighter and they walked into the gate followed by Ichigo.


	20. Chapter 20

"What was that about, yesterday?"

"Nothing" Jay said

They were in Jay's room and they were sitting on her bed and she sighed and he rolled his eyes, she stood and walked over to the kitchen area, and looked in the cupboards, and found a note, it read:

_I'm sorry, I hurt you I'm sorry I'm not asking for forgiveness I'm asking for your acknowledgment of my apology, to let you know I am back, I'm not working I've been suspended by your uncle. I think we should talk this over so we are clear, not for anything more…._

_B_

Jay looked u from the note, and walked to the door and into the office, he wasn't there she felt sad he wasn't, she walked to his desk still holding the note, and found another, addressed to her, she looked at it before opening it, she skimmed over the letter

_Knowing you, you would have checked in here to see if I was here, but I'm at Kuchiki manor as always, we need to talk the guards will let you in, the code is 5981_

_B x_

Seeing the kiss sent a shiver down her spine, she looked up when she saw Renji at the door, frozen when he saw her by his desk, she rolled her eyes and walked towards him and handed him the first note that she found in the kitchen, she walked past and shunpo to the manor, walking up to the gates she handed the guards and they looked between themselves and nodded opening the gates, she walked in. Renji had just arrived about to scream for her when a child ran up to her and she knelt down as it ran closer to it

"HIRO!" she almost yelled as it ran and jumped at her, knocking her over, she laughed as did the child.

Renji's heart broke the life she left behind…. For him, that life she loved- the life she was loved, he left knowing what she had to do he decided to go and see Ichigo.

"How are you?" Hiro giggled

"I good, you good?" Jay looked at the child and shook her head

"No, I'm not good"

"Lady Ukitake" She froze and breathed heavily before turning around facing someone she recognised an elder possibly

"Yes" she said quietly

"What are you doing here, you are no longer a relation, and you should leave"

"I asked her here" A voice called behind her she turned to see Byakuya walking towards her she smiled and then removed it remembering they were no longer together, he came closer and elders started to gather around the other one , and Byakuya walked and stopped standing next to her and instinctively put his hand on her shoulder. "Do not talk to her as though she has done wrong, it was me that made the mistakes" Jay looked to him and smiled "You're wearing your ring" He said in shock, she blushed and all the elders looked in shock.

"I didn't have the heart to take it off, especially after what happened at Ichigo's and-"She looked up remembering the elders where there, so she turned to face him "You shouldn't have brought Sojun into this though" He nods

"Despite what you said I do forgive you" She took Hiro's hand and they walked towards the pond

"REALLY" She nodded and smiled turning around

"Yes, but I am still with Renji" Byakuya nodded intently

"There's always a start" Jay frowned and walked to the pond and knelt down with Hiro, and they played by the water and Byakuya watched intently "I haven't stopped loving you" Jay froze and stood up leaving Hiro by the water, she walked until she was arm's length away,

"If you had I would be worried it was only yesterday" She placed her hand on his shoulder and turned to see Hiro by the water smiling, she giggled at him playing with the fishes, Hiro stood up and ran towards Jay and then turned and ran getting to the water about to jump in

"HIRO" She lifted her left arm and snow was formed where he went to jump, and he landed in the soft snow, he laughed loudly and Jay ran over and lifted him out of the snow, she lifted her right arm and the snow disappeared and she walked over to Byakuya they both looked to calm

"Hiro, do not do that again, someone may not be here to save you" She paused and lent down to his height "That is very dangerous, think of what your m-"

"Jay, his mother is no longer with us" Byakuya said and Jay looked up alarmed

"But she was here on Friday"

"Yes, she died in her sleep that night, we have adopted him, and it's the only place he knows"

"My my, Byakuya what did I do to you?" She tuted jokingly with a smile on her face "Where is his-"Hiro pulled on her trousers and she looked down

"Mommy, let's play with the snow" Jay looked alarmed at Byakuya who also looked alarmed "You and daddy talk later, we play with snow" The elders gasped waiting for her reaction, she looked at Byakuya who nodded and she moved her left arm

"Tanamaki freeze"


	21. Chapter 21

"Tanamaki freeze" All around the garden snow appeared and Hiro threw a snow ball at Byakuya, and jay gasped and put a hand on her mouth, Byakuya turned to Hiro and smiled, he got some snow and threw it back at him, taking everyone aback. Jay stood looking at the elders in shock as they ran after each other, when a snow ball hit her shoulder

"Oh, you didn't"

"Well, I did" Jay knelt down and there a snow ball at Byakuya, who fell trying to avoid it and landed in the snow, Jay turned to Hiro who looked up smiling

"GET HIM!" She said as they ran over and he laughed at the pair throwing snow balls at each other she slipped and landed on him, taking them both by surprise, their faces mere cm away, she looked into his eyes and he put his lips to hers and she didn't move her eyes wide open, when he pulled away she got up and walked towards the gates, Hiro running after her

"Mommy doesn't go" Jay turned around and held her hand out and he took it, she glanced and the now standing Byakuya

"By eight" She nodded and walked towards the gate with Hiro, the guards looked at the pair before opening the gates and nodded

"I will be returning with him at eight"

"Mommy, my shoes are broken" Jay looked down and stopped and tied the sandals, and smiled at him, and he smiled back "Daddy, bye" The guards and Jay turned to see Byakuya walking towards them

"I shouldn't have done that"

"I shouldn't have come, I'm so foolish, take Hiro" She said gesturing towards him, Byakuya shook his head

"He should stay with you tonight, besides we'll need to get rid of your snow" Jay sighed

"I'll be a minute Hiro" He nodded and waved as she disappeared to get rid of the snow

"Have you and mommy had a fight?" Hiro said looking innocent, the guards looked at him with sympathy

"You could say that"

"MOMMY?" Renji said appearing, at the same time Jay did

"Renji what are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't it be me asking questions?" He said and she nodded

"Mommy and daddy had a fight" Renji looked at the small boy, who smiled and ran over to Jay, she picked him up and walked over to Byakuya

"Take him" Byakuya moved away "Please I and Renji need to talk" Byakuya shook his head and walked backwards

"He needs to spend time with you" He walked back "Close the gates" The guards nodded and closed the gates, she put Hiro down who ran to the gates

"Bye, Daddy see yous later" They waved to each other, and he ran back to Jay who smiled back, and he held her hand

"You lied to me!" he screamed

"Don't you think, it's weird how I wasn't pregnant, he's adopted!" Renji turned and looked at the small boy who was hiding behind her legs

"It's too much" He said and shunpo away, leaving an upset Jay behind, she shook her head and picked up Jay and shunpo to the thirteenth division. Ukitake was completing his paperwork, when he heard jay's voice he smiled and looked up at Unohana who was already smiling

"I said no"

"MOM please"

"NO"

"Mom"

"Hiro don't give me that look, maybe when we get home"

"YAY!" The door slid open and Unohana and Ukitake looked at their daughter and the boy in her arms, she put him down, and she walked over to the couch, Hiro jumped on her lap and she played with his hair, she looked up and saw three people look at her

"What? Is my hair a mess?" She said before trying to smooth out her hair, before going back to Hiro she sighed "Can you look after Hiro for a bit for me?"

"Mommy and Daddy had a fight!" Hiro said happily

"Hiro" he looked up at her and smiled, and she smiled back happily "We did, so we need to talk, do you mind staying with mom and dad?" He shook his head

"I don't mind, can I have sweets?" Jay looked to her dad who looked confused

"Do you mind, we need to talk an-"

"It's fine" Rukia said and walked over to Hiro "Hi Hiro"

"Rukia-san!" He said and smiled as he ran over to her

"Not too many sweets, ok?"

"OK" Rukia and Hiro said at the same time, Jay giggled and stood

"I hopefully won't be too long, don't have too much fun without me" She said as she closed the door behind her, walked back towards her own division, she shook her head and shunpo and was outside Renji's actual room, she could hear him and Ichigo talking about things, she opened the door and Ichigo smiled and waved

"Get out" Renji said not looking at her she walked in further into the room and Ichigo looked confused

"I found out an hour ago, is it too much?"

"Yes, you don't deserve it, but I can't seal with the fact you have a-"

"Well he means a lot to me, you could see that. I'm sorry to say goodbye Renji" she turned and walked next to the door and looked behind to see Renji looking at her "His name is Hiro" She looked to the floor and closed the door. Outside she heard Ichigo ask questions to which he didn't respond to.

She sighed and walked towards the thirteenth, she needs to take Hiro home and talk to Byakuya urgently, and she nodded that's what she needed to do. She shunpo to the thirteenth and stood outside the office door and heard her mother's words to Hiro, she slid the door open and immediately got tackled by Hiro, she giggled and he stood up on her tummy, and she looked at him

"Did you talk to daddy?" Rukia wanted to know the answer to, she looked up. Jay sighed and shook her head "You talk to red?" Jay nodded and he sulked walking back to Rukia, Jay sat up and crawled in the room closing the door

"Will daddy be angry because I tried to jump?" Hiro asked and Jay looked at him

"I don't know, Hiro, it was very silly of you" Hiro nodded

"I'm sorry" He said walking over to Jay's open arms and clinging on to her tightly, Jay sighed and put her head on top of his

"You scared me, don't do it again, ok?" She said looking at him intently he nodded and smiled "has he been good?" she asked Rukia who nodded

"You were gone less than five minutes"

"Wasn't much to talk about" Rukia tilted her head to the side and imagined his reaction

"FOOL" She said and Jay nodded "are you and Nii-sama-"

"No" Jay said immediately and looked at her dad and mum "Do you fancy some lunch, I'm starved?"

"Sure where do you want to go?" Unohana said smiling happily her hair in its normal plait

"I don't mind, what about you two?" She said to her dad and Rukia who nodded

**A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER (ABOUT EIGHT THIRTY)**

"So, that's all we did today" Jay said looking at Hiro and then again at Byakuya who was sitting at the dining table outside with two of the elders, she shivered nervously, Byakuya rose

"Please excuse me" He said to the elders and Hiro and Jay followed close to each other

"Are you and daddy together again?"

"Hiro" He put his head down and kept walking and the elders watched them, Byakuya stopped and turned he smiled weakly at Hiro

"Right let's get you to bed, and then me and mummy need to talk" He said the last bit looking at jay who nodded

"I have got to do some paperwork, so should I meet you by the lake in an hour?" she asked

"Why are you doing paperwork?"

"Because someone got themselves suspended, and someone else hasn't come out of their room, and the third seats are hardly capable of doing such a task" She said like it was obvious

"Fine, an hour" Jay nodded and knelt down before Hiro, and hugging him tightly he held her tightly,

"Sleep well, I'll see you tomorrow if I get a chance to" Hiro nodded and walked towards his room, Byakuya followed him and Jay sighed, and put her hands to her face and a lone tear fell, she shook her head "no" she whispered and walked towards the gates with small sobs.

Arriving at the division, she sighed when she opened up the office to reveal even more paperwork than when she went in there that morning; it was a bad day she thought. She sat at the desk and began to do the paperwork, she moved the sighed forms to her right and un-passable forms to her left and to be completed paperwork was in front of her, after half an hour she looked up, proud she had completed all the paperwork, she didn't know how but she did. She walked next door the opposite way to her room and knocked

"Come in" She slid the door open revealing the lower ranks of the division and she smiled widely

"Hello everyone, I'm Jay and I'm currently doing the Captain and Lieutenants roles and I was wondering if you may help me deliver some of the paperwork?" Some shook their heads, and one person stood up and she realised it was the third seat Rikichi.

"I will help you Jay"

"Thank you Rikichi"

"How are you and Captain? I hear you have a son" Jay smiled and nodded

"Yes his name is Hiro" The others in the office, which she didn't notice where all girls ran up to her and started to plead for answers she shook her head "I must get delivering otherwise I'm going to be late" She said flustered walking back into the office, Rikichi followed her to her surprise

"Guys, my round tonight if you deliver the paperwork for Jay" They all looked at him and smiled widely, before running in the office and running with paperwork that needed to be delivered in every direction.

"Thank you, I shall have to think of a way to repay my gratitude"

"You will need to do that some other time" Jay turned to see Byakuya she rolled her eyes

"Is he ok?" She asked

"Hiro is fine, and before you ask I came to see if you were ok, seeming as you didn't arrive at the lake"

"I'm sorry, I was and have completed the paperwork, um I'll be a minute" She said and walked into her room, and was back a second later with an envelope she locked her door and handed the envelope to him, and he looked at her before opening it, once he read it he looked at her

"Really?"

"Yes, he's very easily persuaded when it comes to his niece" Byakuya smiled and hugged Jay much to her surprise "however, you're not allowed to do the paperwork, I have to" Jay said moving away, she smiled and so did he "You do remember where in public, right?" Byakuya's eyes widened

"No I didn't" He looked at Jay

"So he went to bed ok?"

"Yes and has been so, since he's been here" Jay nodded and smiled

"Why don't we talk in my room?" Jay suggested

"Yes it is getting cold"

"Well the cold never bothered me anyway" She lifted her left arm and a light emitted and she smiled and the air began to warm slightly, she smirked and brought her right arm up and white lights headed towards the sky, and they disappeared as did the clouds revealing the moon "Sorry, I believe I left the snow from when we played with Hiro"

"Temperamental as always" Byakuya said smirking towards her room

"Watch your mouth, or I'll freeze it" Byakuya shivered, she tossed the ley and he caught it, she smiled as he tried to unlock her door, with amazement her and Rikichi stood there trying to figure out what he was doing "You turn it to the left only" Jay said trying to hide her giggles he nodded and the door unlocked, he nodded "I'll be there now, I've just got to fill in this a sec" She said before going back into the office and signing something before a hell butterfly arrived she talked quietly to it "…. Head Captain Kyōraku" she said and the butterfly left, leaving her alone, she didn't know where Rikichi went, but she didn't really care, she sighed wondering what there convocation would be like. Sooner rather than later she thought.

Leaving she locked the door and walked in her room, to find Byakuya in the kitchen attempting to make tea she thought, after a couple of minute's she knew she would have to ruin her entertainment, she coughed and he looked up

"So what are trying to do?"

"Make tea" He said victoriously, she giggled and walked over to him and turned the gas on to heat the water and got the teabags out of the cupboards and placed them in front of him as the kettle began to whistle, she walked over to her bed and sat on the edge picking up the documents on it, she looked at them intently before sighing, she had to go to a captain's meeting tomorrow because there captain was suspended but is now allowed at the division, but not in the meeting hall and is not allowed to do paperwork or interact with the other captains about work. Although it sounded like a hard job she was actually enjoying it, a lot.

Byakuya walked over to the table and sat drinking some tea while she read some documents

"So what do you want to start this talk with then?" She said still looking at the documents

"I think I should say, it's all my fault where like this, because if hadn't moved away and ignored you, we would be fine" He said, Jay looked up intently and looked back down

"Slowly, very slowly" She said and Byakuya looked at her, as she turned the page of the document

"Very slowly?"

"Very slowly, and I mean it, because I feel like an idiot, because if you hadn't have moved away I wouldn't have gone to Renji and then all this wouldn't of happened" jay said still looking at her work but not actually reading it

"But then you wouldn't have known your mum and dad were alive" He said and she looked up before she slowly nodded, she looked into space imagining the day that all happened

"I guess it was unavoidable"

"An unavoidable truth" Byakuya said as he drank his tea she nodded "What do we do now?"

"Nothing, we can't tell Hiro, you know what he's like" Byakuya nodded

"I won't tell the elders, I don't think I will tell anyone"

"Me neither" She looked up "Your sister is very taken on Hiro" She smiled looking at him, he nodded and she yawned and turned to her pillow and stared at it "I need to sleep" she said quietly

"I shall be going, returning" Jay nodded

"I will see you tomorrow" Jay said sounding like a promise, he nodded and left leaving Jay alone, she laid down exhausted. Yeah I'm not getting up again she thought, drifting off to sleep…


	22. Chapter 22

Jay's eyes flutters open and she grunts, what a day this is going to be she thought, she rolled over and looked over to the clock it read six-thirty, annoyed she sat up and got out of bed, she hurried into the bathroom and washed, coming out she changed, did her shoes and walked out the door locking it. She walked into the office pulling out a key when the door opened, Renji.

"Oh, sorry!" Renji said and looked down and the already staring at the floor Jay "Sorry" He said quietly, she nodded and walked past him until she noticed there was no paperwork.

"Did you do the paperwork?"

"I was going to but there's none here to do" He said and walked away, she frowned that's odd, there's always paperwork, she turned and looked out of the window across the division, not many people were awake, she turned when there was a knock at the already open door.

"Miss, paperwork from the tenth division" A boy said shaking she smiled

"Thank you" She took the paperwork off him "Do you mind giving your captain something?" He shook his head nervously. Jay walked until she was sat at the desk she pulled out a pen and paper and wrote a note, when finished she smirked and handed the folded note to the boy who nodded and left. She smirked, now with the paperwork…..

The boy walked to the tenth division shaking like a leaf, I have to go back in the office, and he shuddered. He knocked on the office door three times,

"Come in" He slid the door open and Hitsugaya looked confused before resuming his work waiting for him to speak.

"I was asked to give you this note sir" He walked forwards and Hitsugaya frowned trying to think who would send a note, he looked up and the boy was visibly shaking, "I don't know who it was, sir, but she asked to give you this" he placed it in front of him, and attempted to leave

"Did she have long brown hair?" The boy nodded "Jay Ukitake" He said to himself and opened the letter

_To the person who I have known the longest!_

_Happy Birthday, I know you wouldn't want everyone to know so I thought this was a subtle way to tell you…._

_Thank you for coming to the world of the living,, by the way I have a sort of son! I can't believe it either, come see me soon_

_Jay x_

Hitsugaya stood up alarmed and confused, scaring the boy "She has a son?" He looked at the boy, before walking past him, and walking to Rangiku's room, the boy following with a distance. Toshiro knocked on her door and opened it revealing a unconscious Rangiku, he walked over and shook her shoulder

"Go away captain I still have an hour" Toshiro rolled his eyes when she rolled over

"Jay has a son, look" She jolted upright and looked at the letter, her eyes widened

"It's your birthday, Captain?!" she paused "What does a sort of son mean?"

"Not a clue, but I'm going to find out" Rangiku stood and followed Toshiro out the room, and they walked in silence to the sixth division, they stopped outside hearing voices

"Why did you bring him here?"

"He wanted to see you, before you went to the meeting later"

"Bur he will want to sleep earlier tonight, now he's up so early" She sighed "sorry, I'm stressed I'm over reacting, when is the meeting I heard shun is making it later now, for some reason?"

"I don't know, I'm not involved anymore"

"Hiro, don't play with Renji's things" A long pause "No, Hiro there no yours"

"Mommy, why is my arm black?"

"Because you just spilled ink all over you and Renji's" A pause "What are these?" The door slid open and Byakuya looked up at Hitsugaya and Rangiku, Jay stared at something on Renji's desk with wide eyes "That's addressed to you" She said picking up a few envelopes, she handed one to Byakuya, she looked up and saw Rangiku, and handed her a envelope as well, they were all addressed to them individually. Byakuya opened his first revealing a document that was neatly folded

_Thanks for being my captain, it was good fun at times so thanks for the memories!"_

Byakuya looked up to see Rangiku looking at her letter with curiosity and Hitsugaya frowning.

_Rangiku_

_I forgave you a long time ago for cheating on me with your Captain, I hope you lead a happy life and live it to the best you can, I hope you do that, make sure you become a captain one day too, you deserve it- if you do the paperwork!"_

Rangiku looked up and looked at Byakuya who shrugged surprising her but she didn't visibly react, she looked to Jay who looked horrified reading her letter, Rangiku looked there were a few pages in her envelope she thought.

"What's this about?" Rangiku asked

"Mommy what's wrong?" Hiro asked tugging on Jay's trousers, she sniffed and breathed aloud trying to calm down

_…__. I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you and your son, it was just too much for me to handle, it's not your fault so don't think like that ok, promise me that. I hope you and B will be happy with your son and I don't want you to worry about me, I won't be in pain for much longer…_

_Goodbye Jay x_

Jay folded the letter and tears fell down her cheeks, Rangiku walked over and hugged her, Jay put her hands around her, but then pulled away

"What did he write you?" Byakuya asked, Jay took a deep breath and looked at him in the eye

"He wrote me a suicide note" She said before crying again softly and Byakuya took the note from her and studied it before looking up alarmed he nodded to Hitsugaya, jay wiped her eyes she couldn't cry not in front of Hiro "Rangiku can you look after Hiro, I need to go to first, I'm already late for that meeting" She looked to Hitsugaya and the two of them left.

They arrived at the first division and walked friskily to the meeting hall and burst through the door, getting all of the Captain's attention

"You're late, stand in line" Shunsui said coldly

"No, I can't" She paused and walked over to Shunsui and took the letter out of the pocket and handed it to him

"What's this?" He asked looking at the envelope "It's addressed to you" He tried to had it back but she refused

"It's from Renji" She looked to the floor and wiped the lone tear, and Hitsugaya walked up behind her and put his arm around her she nodded, he stepped in front of her while she turned to her dad, she walked up to him and hugged him, although confused he hugged her back.

"It's a suicide note" Hitsugaya said talking to Shunsui who nodded and scanned the letter quickly before nodding

"It appears as though" Jay released her dad and walked back to where she was and Shunsui looked at her and she nodded

"We all had one, she pulled out another letter that was addressed to Shunsui and he handed back her note and took his

_I know you will try to find me, but I don't want to be found I want to leave of my own accord, please Shunsui this is the best and only way_

"Meeting dismissed" He said but no-one moved except Kempachi who left "There's nothing we can do, he doesn't want to be found" He looked at Jay who looked emotionless; it reminded him of Kuchiki he thought. He looked past Jay and noticed the doors were opened, but he wasn't bothered but then they heard

"Hiro, no there's a meeting" A female voice sounded and they identified it as Rangiku

"But I want to see-"A child's voice sounded Hitsugaya nudged Jay's elbow and she rolled her eyes they both knowing who it is

"That's enough, Hiro we will wait here, she is busy"

"But dad"

"No" Jay sighed and handed the envelopes to Hitsugaya

"Be back in a minute" She said as she turned towards the door, in the hallway she stopped and waved

"MOMMY" A little figured jumped at her she smiled weakly and then glared at Byakuya

"Can't even keep him at the division?" She shook her head and smiled at the boy "Right, you need to stay with daddy ok, until late" Hiro nodded

"When see?"

"Later" He nodded and hugged her tightly, in complete view of the Captain who stared in confusion apart from a few

"Do I have to stay with daddy? Is Rukia-san upset with me?"

"Ask your dad" Jay said as she stood and stared at Byakuya and smiled at Rangiku before walking back in the room

"Bye mommy" She turned and saw him smiling

"Bye Hiro" She turned and stood next to Hitsugaya

"I should have stayed with him"

"No, it's fine hopefully they'll go to Rukia, besides you haven't heard your nickname he gave you" He turned and looked at her harshly

"What is it?"

"You'll have to ask him later" She said and looked at the annoyed Shunsui "Sorry, where were we"

"The seinkinmo hasn't been opened, which only means that he is in the Rukongai somewhere, I don't have a clue where but I think we shouldn't intervene and I don't think he would be foolish enough to take his own life" Jay nodded she didn't think he would but the idea of it was horrifying

"I think we should discuss this at yours" he asked

"I agree" Jay and Hitsugaya said at the same time, and they looked at each other before rolling their eyes and turning to the door, Jay paused and turned around looking at Hitsugaya "I've lost my keys"

"Nope, I've got them" He said holding them up she nodded and took them off him

"So what's this nickname then?" She stopped

"You really want to know?" He nodded "Slushy" She said and walked on but he didn't

"Slushy, why slushy?"

"Don't ask me" He stared at her back

"Slushy" he said with disbelief

"I wonder If he has nicknames for anyone else, anyone else he's met" She corrected, he nodded, they turned around by the doors "Shunsui, are you coming now or later?"

"Later, I have to talk to Kuchiki"

"But he'll be at mine or 13th with Hiro"

"True, I might as well leave now then" Jay nodded and he walked over, they walked around the corner "Do I have a nickname"

"Well you know mine" She said and he glared at her

"One time, Jay"

"Once is all it takes, tipsy"

"Don't call me that again please"

Inside the hall Ukitake smiled at the memories and Unohana was in front of him

"Do we have nicknames?" She asked

"I hope not" She laughed and smiled and the Captain's made their way over

"Jay has a kid?" Shinji asked

"Yes" Unohana answered like it was obvious "His name is Hiro, he's Jay's and Byakuya's son. We must be going" She said pulling Ukitake with her, smiling at anyone who stood in their way.

"Where are we going?" Ukitake asked

"To see Jay and Hiro, and see what this commotion is about" Ukitake nodded and threaded his hands with hers and smiled walking out of the division.

**MEANWHILE**

"So, does that make sense to you now?"

"Yes" Shunsui and Hitsugaya answered, getting closer to the sixth division

"So you don't want people to know he's adopted"

"No I don't, it would upset him, he's very young and I don't think he would understand" she replied she looked at both of them who nodded she smiled happily, as they walked into the sixth division.

Byakuya, Rangiku and Hiro where sat on one of the roofs, un-noticed by the three who had just arrived, talking quietly amongst themselves

"Mommy!" Hiro was about to run down and off the roof when Byakuya stopped him and shunpo to the ground, where Hiro giggled and ran up to jay "You happy now, has spikey gone?" Jay's eyes widened, and everyone else looked confused other than Byakuya and jay. Their eyes widened and Byakuya looked at Jay, she knelt before him and moved his hair away from his eyes

"No I'm happy to see you, but Spikey hasn't gone gone, he has just left for a little bit" Hiro nodded and took her hand to her surprise and he tried to lead her somewhere

"Hey, hold on" She said laughing, she stood up and he lead her through the division, until they were outside her room, she looked at him confused, she slid the already open door further open and walked in with Hiro, and she looked down at him "What did you want to show me?" Hiro looked at her before smiling; she tilted her head to the side "What is it?" By now the other were standing outside the open door discussing meaningless things, and then Unohana and Ukitake showed, talking to the others while Jay looked at Hiro intently with suspicion, and his face glowed red. Not moving "B, what's up with Hiro?" Byakuya looked up as did everyone else, he walked over and looked at Hiro who looked like he was frozen in time, Byakuya looked at Jay who looked at him with concern, she knelt down beside him untangling her hand from his but he remained in the same position looking up at where she stood, she placed her hand on her shoulder "Hiro, can you hear me?" No reply, Byakuya looked at Jay and he rolled his eyes

"Answer her now" Byakuya said coldly and Hiro moved and giggled and Byakuya shook his head "I thought we discussed this last week, Hiro"

"You're no fun daddy!" Hiro said looking at the angry Byakuya, Jay looked up at Byakuya who was having a staring contest with Hiro, she stood up un-noticed by the pair and shot a glance outside to the others who looked as confused as she, she placed her hand on Byakuya who turned to her annoyed

"Care to elaborate?"

"Not here" He looked towards the door "Later, when we're home" Jay nodded and looked at Hiro

"You scared me, I don't want you doing that again do you understand?" Hiro nodded and ran to Jay's bed and jumped onto it and lay down before his tummy rumbled, and Jay smiled. She looked at Byakuya who smiled weakly at her. She walked over to the kitchen, and pulled some biscuits out before filling the kettle with water. She turned to see Byakuya next to her in the cupboard filled with flavour teas, he pulled out summer fruits and she smirked and turned and sat on the unit

"I don't think you should sit there, like that" Jay looked at him confused until her eyes widened at the realisation and she blushed while getting of the unit, they did something very passionately on that unit….

The kettle began to boil and he took it of the stove

"I don't want any before you mae me some"

"Why?" He said looking at her alarmed

"I just don't want any" She said with a smile

"You feeling ook?"

"I feel fine, honestly" She leaned in front of him and grabbed the biscuits on the other side of him, she walked over to the nearly sleeping child, and whispered in his ear he rolled over frantically facing her and nodded.

"One" She said smiling, laying with him

"Two, mommy can I have two?" Jay shook her head

"We will have lunch soon, so one"

"Please?" He said looking sad, Jay smirked

"Ask your dad" She said as she walked over to the kitchen, and stood next to Byakuya who was writing on a green post it note,

"I don't think you should have any" Jay nodded and pretended to put the biscuits back in the cupboard

"NO one good!" Hiro said running over and Jay handed him one, he went towards the bed

"Don't eat on the bed!" He nodded and turned to the table and began to eat the biscuit completely forgetting there were people outside, until he looked up

"IT'S SLUSHY! AND POINTY!" He yelled gaining everyone's attention

"Who's pointy?" Jay asked Byakuya

"Kyōraku" Jay smirked and lent around Byakuya and smiled at Hitsugaya who looked horrified

"Hiro do-" She stopped when the note Byakuya was writing on earlier was put in front of her she looked at him and the had eye contact before she looked down and began to read and her eyes widened, and she looked at Hiro with disbelief and put the note inside her robes

"Well talk about it later" She said and she walked over by the door "Come with me a minute Shiro?" Hitsugaya looked at nodded and he turned away as did she going down the porch until they couldn't be seen anymore by the others

"So what was that about?" He asked and she looked to the ground

"I'll tell you tomorrow" she said and looked up to him upset "When I understand myself" He nodded

"So where are we going?" He asked

"I don't know, I needed to get out of there away from him" He nodded

"Want to come to tenth?" Jay nodded and they headed towards the captain's division. When they arrived around the corner from the division they heard many voices talking, but didn't think anything of it, Jay looked to Hitsugaya

"So how are you slushy?" He glared at Jay as they came around the main gate of the division, with Jay smiling and he glaring at her

"Look, it's the Captain and that Girl again"

"Yeah, didn't they date?"

"She has Kuchiki's kid though"

"Yeah, but she was happier with our Capt'n" Jay looked to Hitsugaya for an explanation and he just stared at the subordinates. There were at least fifty people staring at them, no-one said anything as Jay stared at them amazed finally she spoke

"Who asked those questions?" She said kindly, people shivered with fear

"Me" A man called "Me too" A girl said and they walked towards Jay slowly

"Say, what do you want to know?" Everyone blinked and Hitsugaya looked at her but she ignored it, when no-one asked she sighed "Well you sure had a lot to say earlier, but if you don't want to know the answers-"

"Tell us everything that happened!" The girl said excitedly, Jay tilted her head to the side thinking

"well, me and Shiro we together for what, a day then we split, I continued with my life in the academy, when I left I was put in sixth, and I dated and engaged Byakuya even though we were dating before" She added "Then I lost the baby, as everyone knows, and then we split up because of" She looked at the mesmerised crowd "Unfortunate events and then I dated Renji , which wasn't the best idea, and then there's now where It's just me and Hiro"

No-one spoke for about five minutes, Hitsugaya looked at her

"You forgot the world of the living" He said quietly but everyone heard, Jay looked at him and tilted her head

"Would you like rumours to fly?" He looked at her and shook his head, she turned back and smiled "It was n-"

"Mommy!" jay turned around to see a distressed Hiro and Hitsugaya turned as well and saw the child run and stop right in front of them and he ruffled his hair and he looked up "Slushy"

"Hi Kiddo, what's happened?" He said looking down at the child, and Hiro looked at jay who was looking at him with concern

"Nana said to get mommy, cause grandpa is ill, and daddy went with Raa to get you" He said sniffling, Jay bend down and picked him up, he started to cry, when he was facing the other way, They mimed a convocation

"Ukitake?" Jay nodded with wide eyes

"Can you sense his reishi, I can't?" Jay whispered Hitsugaya shook his head, and Byakuya and Rangiku appeared, Byakuya ran over much to everyone's surprise other than Jay's

"Was he there Byakuya?"

"Yes, he ran off, been looking for him it happened half an hour ago" Jay nodded and stroked the boy in her arms hair and cooed to him and he cried

"How is dad?"

"Not good, he collapsed even your mum didn't know what was wrong" jay nodded and a lone tear fell and he reached over and wiped it away with his thumb and she smiled at his touch as did he, she smiled at him, before bending down and placing Hiro on the floor and she kneeled in front of him, and she wiped the tears away from his eyes, and he looked to Byakuya, and slowly walked over to him and put his hands around his legs and Byakuya mimed help at Jay who giggled

"Are you ok?" Hiro nodded slowly

"Will Grandpa be ok?" He asked looking at Jay who gasped and stood up, and stared desperately at Byakuya who looked at her

"He will be fine" He said more to comfort Jay than anyone else and she nodded to reassure herself

"He's stabilised" Jay turned to see Shunsui at the gate before he walked forward and gave her a much needed hug, she hugged him tightly and when she stood back she had his hat on, he giggled quickly before she put the hat on his head and smiled. "You're little one was scared as hell though, took off running for the hills" Jay put her hand through Hiro's hair, and smiled weakly at him.

"Is he conscious?" Shunsui shook his head; Jay looked away and towards the crowd of people, and turned back to Byakuya "Is he ok?" She gestured to Hiro

"Yes, but I'm more concerned about you"

"Well, he's first priority"

"Not in my books" Byakuya said and Jay looked at him

"Our son, should always come first" She said coldly, and everyone waited for his answer

"You're my priority, you should know that, and he's a close second- a very close second" Jay didn't respond, she put her hands through her hair.

"Please excuse me" She said and walked past everyone including Hiro, she wiped the tears as she went

"Is Mommy ok?" Hiro asked looking around at all the people staring at him until he settled on Toshiro, he smiled

"I hope so" He answered and looked to where Jay was last seen and he sighed and turned to the crowd of people. "Go on, get back to work" He said calmly and the crowd slowly started to move leaving one standing there, Toshiro stared at the woman blankly

"Was that Jay Retsu?" The girl asked quietly, and Toshiro shook his head but Shunsui nodded and turned around

"And who might you be?"

"Aria"

"Aria who?"

"I don't have a last name, but I knew her when we were children in the Rukon district" Shunsui nodded

"No-one's called her that in a while"

"What's her real name sir?"

"Jay Ukitake" The girl nodded

"Send my condolences, sir" she turned to Byakuya "Congratulations on your engagement and your child" She bowed and turned quickly leaving, leaving very confused captains, Hitsugaya tried to remember anything about her but he couldn't, he didn't think he had seen her before.

**MEANWHILE**

"So is that all you know?" Jay asked

"Yes, Isane is working very hard to find the problem, I would help but I can't leave his side" Unohana said while looking down on her unconscious husband

"I hope he wakes up soon" Unohana nodded in agreement


	23. Chapter 23

**HOURS LATER (AROUND 9;30)**

"No I want to stay with him"

"You need to sleep" Byakuya said not changing his mind "He won't be alone Shunsui will stay with him" Jay looked at her dad's form then over to Shunsui before nodding to Byakuya, causght in her own world she took his hand and walked out of the room, to the corridor, she stopped briefly before continuing

"How is Hiro?"

"He's ok, he's still a little upset, but it's expected I guess" Jay nodded and they walked out of the division and immediately stopped when they saw a large crowd gathered around the fourth division, a women stepped forward, Byakuya recognised her

"Aria?" He asked she nodded and Jay looked between the two

"How do you to know each other?" Byakuya glared at her and she held her hand up defending herself and he smirked

"How's the Captain, Miss?" Jay tilted her head to the side

"I recognise you, sorry do I know you?" The girl nodded

"Rukon, alleyway a bag of rice" She answered and jay nodded at the memory, then she remembered her question

"He's still unconscious and It is not known yet of the cause" The girl nodded and there was a rustling in the crowd

"Let me through, fool" Jay looked up and spotted Rukia making her way towards them and Jay waved, she lowered her hand when Byakuya stared at her

"Nii-sama, what's going on I heard that something happened to Jay's dad" She looked at Jay who nodded sadly

"He collapsed, at Jay's and he is not conscious yet."

"Oh, wow. How are you and Hiro?" Rukia inquired politely and most people looked at Jay

"I'm ok, I think just tiered but Hiro he was there unfortunately and he is traumatised to say the least" Rukia's face saddened and her eyes widened

"Poor boy, where is he now?" She asked with care

"He's home, I finally got him to bed" Byakuya added to the convocation and Rukia coughed and re-gained her composure and Byakuya scowled at her

"Sorry Nii-sama it's just I can't imagine you putting him to bed, would have thought you would have left him with a maid" Rukia said in disbelief, Byakuya closed his eyes, and he led Jay forward but Jay stopped after a couple of steps she stopped and turned making the crowd wonder

"Can you look after him tomorrow?"

"Sure what time?"

"Eight?" Rukia nodded, and Jay turned to Byakuya who was sulking "Hey, please don't sulk it's been a bad enough day as it is" Byakuya nodded and closed his eyes, Jay was fighting with sleep, her eyes were heavy and it was painful for her to open or close her eyes

"Do you still want to talk?" He asked still walking through the crowds of people

"No, I'm to- "She yawned, she put her hand other her mouth "Too tiered" She finished and he nodded

"I told you, you needed to sleep" Jay nodded in agreement and held on to his hand tighter, not caring about the people surrounding them

"Where are we going?" She asked sleepily

"Home" She nodded like she knew that and then hesitated

"Which home?" She asked and he paused to, turning to her "Where's Hiro?"

"Manor" She nodded and walked past him, holding on to his hand tightly she walked through the crowds, smiling weakly to people as they congratulated her. Finally, they got out of the crowd and they walked out of the fourth division gates, jay stopped still visible to everyone "Are you feeling alright?"

"Not sure" She said looking at him, before placing her hands on her knees, before she slowly stood back up and nodded, she took his hand and they walked towards his manor.

At the gates, some of the elders were talking with the guards,

"Not to be permitted" One of the elders said

"What's not to be permitted?" Byakuya asked

"That girl you were engaged t-"They stopped when they turned to realise she was actually standing there, her eyes widened with shame and shock, she released her hand from Byakuya's and he turned to her, a lone tear ran down her face, and Byakuya turned back to the elders mad.

"What is the meaning of-"Jay turned and began to leave walking with her head down towards the sixth division, Byakuya went up to her "Don't go"

"There right I'm not good for you, goodnight Captain Kuchiki" She said and walked past him, he stood there is shock before turning around and facing her walking away figure

"It is for the best" An elder said watching her figure disappear, as Byakuya just stood there horrified that he had lost her again…

The next day had arrived, many people were already not liking the day ahead. Byakuya looked out of his bedroom window, depressed and disappointed. He looked at the rain as if it was himself, the outside showing his true emotion, hesitantly he left not his usual self…

"Master Kuchiki" A maid said walking past him down the hall

He continued his way to the sixth division, and bowed his head not wanting to catch anyone's line of sight. Upon arrival he looked at jay's door before, he slid the office door open, revealing Jay sitting in Renji's place completing some much needed paperwork.

"Jay" He said without realising before she looked up

"Captain Kuchiki sir" She said before looking down once more to the paperwork, he stood at the door frame, she closed her eyes tightly "Do you want me to go somewhere else sir?" Byakuya didn't answer he just looked at her, she didn't want to look up sighing she stood up sorting the paperwork into piles, suddenly his hand was on top of hers, and she closed her eyes again once more "What are you doing sir?"

"I'm stopping you from leaving, and that's orders" He said coldly, and she removed her hand and sat back down cautiously and he remained where he was "We need to talk-"

"I should leave" She did just that but hesitated at the door "I know this hurts, but it's the right thing to do otherwise the elders wouldn't have stopped me, don't doubt that there wise and they now what's best even if it hurts- I'm no good for you, I can't give you what you need and want, I can't be the lady, I am only me and I don't want to be something I'm not" She said looking over her shoulder, staring at his back

**"**Quite a speech Miss Ukitake, and you're right the elders do know what is best even if does so call 'hurt"

"What are you doing here?" She asked with a tone, and he looked at her and she closed her eyes "My apologises sir, what may I help you with?"

"I am hear, to ask what has happened to the Klan" Jay's eyes widened and Byakuya came to the door

"What do you mean?"

"The elders have told me that your wedding is cancelled and it has jeopardised our reputations Jay, and I am told you have a son before marriage" Jay's jaw dropped practically dropped to the floor

"Grandfather, I can explain we… I …." She closed her eyes and sighed deeply and Byakuya naturally put his hand on her back in support, and she looked up at him pleading, he looked at the floor, and she looked at her grandfather "It's not like that, it's not that I do not wish to marry" She looked to Byakuya who looked back at her, facing him she said "It's not that I don't wish to marry you, because honestly I do, but you know what they said and what they intend" She looked to the floor upset

"I do, I know what they said and what they intend but there ideas are not the same as mine. In mine it is just you, me and Hiro" Byakuya said and Jay looked up, and then she turned away

"You know we can't Byakuya, it's not permitted" Her grandfather saw the pain in her eyes and looked to Byakuya who remained emotionless but looked hurt in the deep depths of his eyes "We have to-"

"MOMMY!" Jay and Byakuya turned, seeing a running Rukia and Hiro, and her grandfather looked at the scene unravelling

"Hey" Jay said still upset, the pair stood in front of her, Rukia panting, Hiro looked up at her with sad eyes

"What's wrong mommy?"

"Nothing. I'm fine" She lied and Byakuya looked at her with sadness; she looked at her hands, and placed her fingers over a gold band

"Please don't" He whispered, Jay looked at him as a tear fell from her face

"What's the purpose of this, if were not allowed to get married?" Rukia eyes widened, and Hiro wrapped himself around her as she began to cry, and Byakuya wiped her tears away with his thumb forgetting about everyone else with them, she looked straight in his eyes as tears fell,

"I told you countless times, the elders don't know what they're doing to us- they don't know how we feel, please don't do this" He pleaded looking straight at her, a lone and stray tear fell from his eye, and she reached up and affectionately wiped it away and he leaned into her touch, and she smiled weakly, and lent up and kissed him softly and briefly, before placing a band in his hand and she walked away crying, openly crying not bothering to keep them hidden. Byakuya's heart ached, he couldn't let her walk away once was already enough, without thinking he shunpo a couple of steps in front of her and she stopped and looked at him, before running to him and kissing him passionately and needy and he responded just the same, he put his hands on her hips as she threaded her hands to his hair. At the same time Rukia attempted to cover Hiro's eyes, but he eagerly fought her happy to see his 'parents' together. Jay's grandfather watched in amazement and confused.

Breaking apart from the kiss Jay smiled widely, as she saw the ring in his hand

"I think I'll need that back" Byakuya opened his hand and Jay took the ring and placed the ring on her finger "I'm fighting for us, not losing it again, can't not be with you, I just can't" She said as in disbelief, and Byakuya lifted her lips up to his before gently kissing hers, and she smiled before pulling away and hugging him, and sobbed "I can't believe I was just going to walk away"

"Me neither" Jay smirked

"How are we going to explain us though?"

"Were not, I don't need to give explanations for why I love you, I don't owe that to anyone other than you"

"Love you too" She said against his chest and he openly smiled, amazing Rukia

"Nii-sama?" Rukia said amazed completely forgetting why they ran there, they both turned to them, eyes widening when they realised they weren't alone

"Did you forget they were there as well?"

"Yes" Byakuya answered still holding Jay

"Grandpa's awake" Hiro said running over to them and Jay picked him up, smiling and Byakuya smiled at him as well but not as openly

"Dad's awake?!" She almost yelled at Rukia who nodded eagerly, Jay smiled widely at Byakuya, and surprising everyone he held out his hands for Hiro and Jay passed him to him, Byakuya looked like he held him every day and Jay concealed her joy.

"Go to fourth, and we will meet you there later" Byakuya said and Jay nodded and lent in and kissed the top of Hiro's head before kissing Byakuya fully, she turned and waved goodbye to the pair away from them, and Hiro waved goodbye to her happily, then he looked to Byakuya, before cuddling in and Byakuya didn't look uncomfortable, he turned towards Rukia who was in stunned shock

"Who knows?"

"Just us" Byakuya nodded

"Do we need to go see pointy?" Byakuya closed his eyes before nodding

"Yes we do need to see Kyōraku" Byakuya said before putting Hiro down but he took his hand instead "So what you and Rukia do?"

"We played by the fishies like me and mommy do, and then a butter came and Ruki said we needed to find mommy" He paused and looked at Byakuya as they walked away "Are you and mommy back again?" Byakuya smirked

"Yes, we are" Hiro jumped up and down, and people started to emerge wanting to know who was making all the noise but we stunned to not only see their captain at the division because he got suspended but he was with who they assumed was his son and was holding his hand. Byakuya looked up from his son, and weakly smiled at everyone no-one reacted in a state of shock. "Come, we've got to see Shunsui"

"And then can we see mommy?" He asked pleadingly, and Byakuya faced him and smiled, while nodding

"Then we can see mommy" Hiro nodded and ran past Byakuya past the crowds of now gathering people, and Byakuya followed before he heard running, turning he saw Rukia

"Byakuya, there's an urgent meeting for Captain's about Renji- they've found him" She said shouting over the people who then started to realise they hadn't seen their lieutenant in a while, Byakuya turned towards the now standing still Hiro

"Are you going?"

"Yes, captain is still down, will Jay be?" Byakuya looked at her

"I'm suspended I'm not allowed in the meeting hall" Rukia nodded "Are they making action on his where bout's?"

"I think so, some people are going to be sent on a mission to the world of the living- to erase hollow and to retrieve Renji as well as stay there"

"For how long?"

"I'll tell you after the meeting, where shall I and Jay meet you and Hiro?"

"She'll know where, tell her the same as always" He turned and left Rukia confused before she too turned and walked away.

Walking towards the first division Jay wondered what could have been the cause for her father's collapse they still didn't know why, she stopped when she saw Captain Otoribashi with Nami, looking too happy in each other's company she thought…

"Jay" Nami said waving and Jay waved back, and attempted to walk away, when Nami jumped in front of her and shook her head

"Don't think your avoiding me, Mommy!" Jay's eyes widened

"You know!" Nami tilted her head

"Not many that doesn't, so spill!"

"I can't I'm already late for the Captain's meeting I'll talk to you later" She said hoping she would take the hint

"Fine, you'd better or I'll get Rio on you" Jay shivered and Nami smirked and Jay turned to the Captain

"Are you going to the meeting?" He nodded and began to walk waving goodbye to Nami, and Jay followed, when they finally arrived at the first division Jay saw Rukia and waved

"How is he?"

"Alright, he doesn't like the fuss and they still don't know why he collapsed, but he's ok just tiered though I don't know how with that much sleeping" Rukia giggled as they walked into the meeting hall and took their places, in their lines

"The meeting has commenced" Shunsui said when Zaraki arrived "We have found the missing subordinate or most commonly known as Renji in the world of the living unharmed, we have also found large amounts of Hollow appearing in the world of the living. Therefore, we will be sending some people to go to the world of the living to retrieve Renji with force if needed and to exterminate the hollow. The following people will be going to the world of the living:

Jay Ukitake

Izuru Kira

Toshiro Hitsugaya

Byakuya Kuchiki

Ikkaku Madarame

Yumichika Ayasegawa

And Ichigo kurosaki will return home

Those people will be staying in the world of the living for a minimum of two weeks, and will attend the same school as Ichigo Kurosaki" Jay choked on air, and Hitsugaya looked at her and she nodded, Shunsui stared at her before continuing "They will leave tomorrow and will stay at the house which has been rented for this purpose only, that is all you will be notified about any further changes, meeting dismissed"

Toshiro and Jay looked at each other before bursting out in laughter surprising the other captains, Jay shook her head

"Too funny" She whispered between laughs, Toshiro nodded in agreement and Shunsui walked over smirking at the two hadn't moved, while the others looked upon them meaninglessly

"And what would this be about then?"

"Don-" Jay said before she began laughing again, putting her hands on her knees for support, before she finally stood up and smiled at Toshiro before turning back to Shunsui, who looked as confused as ever. "You will find out very, very soon, I dare say" Shunsui not knowing to reply so he just nodded, and Toshiro and Jay linked arms before walking out leaving the other captains and Rukia.

"Hey, Byakuya wants to meet you" Rukia said and Jay turned around smiling

"Usual place?" Rukia not knowing where so she just nodded and Jay turned back and walked out

"So how's slushy?" Jay asked jokingly and Toshiro jokingly pushed her away, she laughed loudly and he smirked

"Slushy's ok, how's mommy?"

"Mommy's very good" She smirked as they walked around the hall, their voices slowly disappearing.

As they stepped outside , they were both lost in their own imaginations, Jay wondered how Byakuya would react to finding out they had to go to the world of the living and attend the same school as Ichigo Kurosaki, then her thoughts drifted to Hiro… Toshiro thought about how much paperwork would need to be done once they had returned because Matsumoto certainly wouldn't do it.

On walking past the sixth division Toshiro really was curious as to where they were going, he thought it would be somewhere in the sixth division. Walking closer and closer to his own division, curiosity was taking over him and his senses

"Where are we going?"

"Thirteenth slushy" Jay said without hesitation, and Toshiro nodded

"Why?"

"Because that's where B wants to meet us" She paused but continued to walk "Do you think Shunsui will allow us to take Hiro with us?" Toshiro looked at her while he thought

"I don't think it's Shunsui you should be curious about it should be central 46, they will probably say it's too dangerous" Jay looked at him

"It's probably for the best isn't it, I don't want him to be caught in any cross-fire" Toshiro nodded as they came around a corner of bushes and Jay led her way through pushing past the branches and weeds. Toshiro was behind her and wondered where she was leading him before an opening was seen and his eyes widened, it's beautiful he thought.

Jay came through the clearing first and Hiro spotted her, as did Byakuya and they both smiled. Toshiro came out of the bushes and his eyes wide in alarm, and Jay smirked at him before walking over to Byakuya and sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"How's captain Ukitake?"

"He's alright, he's conscious but he's agitated and is refusing to talk more than necessary" Jay sighed and closed her eyes, and sat up much to Byakuya's disappointment, and looked at Toshiro

"Slushy can you take Hiro for a bit or do you want me to have Rukia to have him" He shook his head

"It's fine" Hiro smiled

"Will Raa be there slushy?"

"Hopefully" He said sarcastically but Hiro didn't understand

"I hope so to" Hiro said jumping up and down, Jay and Toshiro laughed and Byakuya smiled. Hiro ran up to his 'parents' and hugged them before running to slushy, and the pair left. Jay rested against Byakuya again, and he put his arm around her as she put her feet up on the bench …


	24. Chapter 24

"Do you have to go?" Hiro pleaded

Standing outside of the Seinkinmo, those who were chosen to go to the world of the living stood waiting with their bags for the gate to open. Byakuya held Jay's hand as she knelt down to Hiro's height. Everyone else was watching the scene unfold

"Yes we do, but remember you can call once a day, ok?" She said as she kissed his forehead and he nodded "I'm sure you'll have fun with Rukia, just don't eat to many sweets" She said standing back up and Hiro smiled widely. The gates opened and everyone turned to them. Jay waved to Hiro as they walked towards the gates, before she picked up her bag and held Byakuya's hand, waking into the gate.

A little later they arrived at the shop that is owned by Urahahra and Jay went in first, she walked into the shop and saw some customers which she was very surprised about, and then she spotted Tess.

"Tess!" Jay said happily and he turned around and ran over to her picking her up and holding her close and she laughed loudly, before she saw Byakuya's angry face

"Tess you need to put me down, right now" She said coldly

"But why?"

"If you don't Byakuya is going to kill you" Tess turned to see his angry face and didn't realise Jay

"And why are you so upset, has the cat got your tongue?" Byakuya's eyes widened as did Jay's and she wriggled her way free

"Tess, were engaged"

"What's this about an engagement?" The humans in the store were completely confused as to why the two men were talking to themselves and they left un-noticed to the others.

"Byakuya and I are engaged" Jay said happily, before moving towards the shop owner and hugging him, and he sniffed her hair, pulling away she smiled

"Your hair smells nice" Jay's eyes widened and she took a step away from him

"You do scare me sometimes"

"Don't be like that Jay-chan" He pouted and she smirked "Let's get this sorted then" He said as he turned walking to the back of the shop and Jay turned towards Byakuya and smiled and held her hand out and everyone was surprised when he took it, walking to where Kisuke went.

A couple of hours later, everyone had sorted out their gigai's and where in the back of the shop with Tess and Kisuke.

"So, you and the captain are engaged?" Kisuke asked in disbelief

"That would be correct" Byakuya answered in his usual cold tone and everyone nodded and Jay smiled, and Tess left the room

"Would you believe they have a son?" Ikkaku said smirking, Kisuke eyes widened

"Sojun? You mentioned him before correct?"

"No, Hiro." Jay said looking at the floor, remembering that she had lost the baby and Byakuya kissed the top of her head and she smiled weakly, and Tess reappeared with some hot food and sat down, and looked at Jay while the others began to eat their food and she nodded to whatever Byakuya said to her very quietly, and she sat up composed herself but didn't make any movements towards the food but no-one else noticed apart from two.

"What is bothering you Jay?" She looked to the floor and closed her eyes tightly, she stood up

"Please excuse me" She whispered as she left the room and walked outside to the cold air. Inside the room Byakuya looked to the floor and shook his head and Toshiro walked after Jay, while everyone else looked at Byakuya

"What's upsetting her?" Ikkaku asked, but no one replied

"Is it the ugly thing?" Yumichika said to himself and Ikkaku looked at him and his eyes widened

"You mean the bab-"

"Yes" Byakuya replied and the pair nodded, Kira nodded to understanding while Ichigo, Tess and Kisuke looked confused

"That was very ugly, sympathy's captain" Yumichika said and Byakuya nodded

"What now?" Ichigo asked confused and Byakuya glared at him, and didn't answer instead he stood up about to leave, when Jay and Shiro came in, the latter trying to help the crying girl, who his arm was wrapped around.

"No, I'll just get my belongings and go to the house thing"

"You sure?" She nodded, picking up her bag as she kissed Byakuya and turned to Toshiro and left with him, leaving Byakuya behind much to his disgrace.

Leaving the shop, Jay took out her temporary 'phone' which the twelfth division had given to her, it said she had two missed calls and three texts, sighing she opened the texts

_Mommy, ring please_

_Mommy, I got to go to bed soon_

_Rukia said its bed time now, see you tomorrow _

Jay looked up from reading the texts, and looked around seeing it was dark and she looked to Toshiro who was trying to find the way to their temporary home.

"Do you have any idea where it is?" She asked looking around

"Not at all, do you?" She shook her head

"Captain!" A familiar voice yelled, they both turned around Kira. He ran towards then panting. The pair tilted their heads. What the….

"The house is the other way, are you ok?" Jay smiled weakly and nodded but she wasn't fooling anyone with her tear stained face, walking back down the alleyway towards the shop, Byakuya, Ichigo, Ikkaku and Yumichika were standing outside and they all walked over to them

"Crying is simply not beautiful Jay, you must not continue" Yumichika said and Jay nodded slowly before Byakuya walked over to her and she looked up into his sad eyes before she looked to the floor defeated

"I'm sorry" she managed before a tear broke from her eyes, and he put his hands on her shoulders as she trembled

"Are you going to apologise every time?" She nodded slowly and he closed his eyes "It is still no or ever will be your fault" Jay shook her head

"It is my fault, I was careless" Byakuya closed his eyes again

"You were not in control; it's not your fault"

_"__That's not true is it, it is your fault Jay, silly girl" _Tanamaki called in Jay's inner world and Jay nodded in agreement

"Not true I am entirely to blame" Jay said taking a cautious step away from Byakuya, who attempted to stop her

_Don't lie_

"Don't lie" Jay whispered mirroring the swords actions

_Your only saying it too yourself, Kuchiki. Stop lying to me you only wanted the baby Kuchiki _Jay looked up horrified. Tanamaki manifested

_Say it! _ Jay shook her head _Say it! _She shook her head _SAY IT! _ No reply

"SAY IT!" Tanamaki yelled making everyone jump apart from Jay who began to cry again, and Byakuya put his arm around her defensively

_I refuse to say such a thing, it's not true _ Jay said in her inner world

"Say something not true, don't lie your names not Byakuya Kuchiki" Jay collapsed her legs had grown to weak, she sobbed hard on the floor, and Byakuya walked over to the sword angrily

"What do you speak of?" He asked harshly

"The truth, unlike some"

"What is the meaning of this?" He said very coldly

"The meaning of you hurting her, or the meaning of you lying because you should be able to answer both" Tanamaki replied smugly

"What are you suggesting?"

"You know exactly what I mean, and you know exactly how I know too"

"Senbonzakara?"

"Yes"

"What exactly did he tell you?"

"Ask him yourself" She said as Senbonzakara appeared behind him as he turned

"Have you spoken before you thought?"

"Consequently, but truthfully" Byakuya stormed up to him angry as pure hell

"THERE IS NO TRUTH BEHIND THAT, I SAID THAT WHEN HISANA DIED!" He yelled surprising everyone. Complete silence all that was heard was Jay's sobs and Hitsugaya cooing to her confused as everyone else.

"Do you not understand the implications of what you said?" Byakuya said calmly, too calmly

"There are no implications to me" He replied unaffected

"Do you not consider other people's feelings?"

"That is un-necessary" He looked at his pained master who was not his usual self, his hands in his hair flustered "Master are you feeling alright?"

"Feeling alright? Feeling alright, look what you have done can you not see suffering, I said that after Hisana's death how could you possibly think that is how I feel now"

"Yo… you didn't …. Mean it?" Jay said slowly in between sobs and Byakuya turned around harshly and shook his head

"NO, it was long before you and I, were you and I" He said but she wasn't convinced

"But you were-"

"Exactly, that's an example of the fact I do not mean that anymore, no truth lay behind those words"

"You said them, and yet you play innocence, you said THEM!" Byakuya's eyes widened, she shook with frustration and rose, everyone watching her. She looked to the floor, crying

"If you felt that way then, and don't now why didn't you tell me"

"I didn't think It would be relevant" Jay laughed

"Not relevant would that be before or after I had children that you never wanted!"

"JAY, don't do this here"

"Do what? Tell people the truth?" She yelled pissed off into the next century, everyone was amazed well this spiralled quickly…

"Your right, I'm not doing this" She said walking off and he went to follow "At all! Leave me alone"

"JAY" she ignored him and carried on walking heading far away from him, but she didn't know where she would or could go, but Kira said the house was down her somewhere but where? She remembered how Shunsui said it stood out and the key would be under the mat by the front door. She nodded somewhere that stood out…. Somewhere that stood out. She gasped somewhere that stood out.

In front of her was a pink house that had a floral door, it was two floors and a gate lead the way to the house through a garden. Very Shunsui she thought before opening the gate. Looking under the mat she found a key, she smiled she just wanted to lie down, she was exhausted and she didn't know what to make of what Byakuya had said. Opening the door with ease, she forgot to put the key back under the mat, the living room was simple enough space for them all to sit, she didn't know what the black thing was in the middle but she would decide that later. Heading upstairs she found the doors were all labelled with their names; their where four doors

_Kira_

_Captain Hitsugaya_

_Ikkaku and Yumichika_

_Mr and Mrs Kuchiki (soon ish)_

Jay's mouth fell open, Kuchiki's as in plural as in married! There engaged and now she was mad at him, his name, surprisingly it brought her comfort and she smiled widely as she traced the name on the door, if she was not in her day dream she would have noticed that the others had arrived.

She gasped when a hand was placed on her shoulder, a familiar presence. She breathed in the familiar smell of too expensive lotions and deodorants and closed her eyes, her hand still on the name board, they didn't say anything they both knew what each other meant. Hesitantly he wrapped his arms around her from behind, then rested his head on hers, and she leaned into his touch and he weakly smiled, when he saw what she was touching a moment before.

"I shouldn't have acted like that, it was before us, before everything changed and we became what we are and what we love. I shouldn't of walked of like that but I couldn't stand the thought that you didn't want any children unless it was with Hisana, especially after I was pregnant." He didn't reply "I didn't even think how you felt, sorry"

"I felt like that then, but now I want to have a family with you, I do. I see a future and happiness. I didn't see it then" Jay nodded, as she turned around and hugged him fully. She leant against his chest wanting to be closer to him "I should have told you, I just forgot that I said it and I wouldn't have thought it was relevant anyway"

"I know that now. I was just upset" He nodded "Forgive me?"

"Always and Forever"

"Always and Forever" She agreed moving away so she could kiss him and he instantly deepened the kiss, she smiled but knew where this would end, she pulled away smiling. "I love you Mr Kuchiki"

"I love you too" He said kissing her lightly

Un-noticed on the stairs sat everyone listening intently

"What the hell is this, I thought some serious shit would kick off!" Ikkaku whispered

"Shhhh!" Toshiro said trying to listen

"We should go downstairs, before they notice" Byakuya nodded. Everyone else immediately got up, running in different directions acting casual. The pair walked down the stairs and Jay looked around at the casual scene too casual.

"Say, who was listening?"

"AHHH" They all said alarmed and Jay laughed

"I don't care" She said laughing "What's that though?" She said walking into the first big room, and walking over to the sofa, and sitting down staring at the thing.

"It's a television or TV device, where you watch programmes about things I believe" Jay nodded "There Is not actually real people inside it though" Jay looked at him curiously before he sat down next to her and she sat on his lap and he didn't mind shocking everyone

"What's the time?"

"eleven thirty" Toshiro replied

"At night!" She said really surprised sitting up "We haven't rung Hiro or Rukia" She said to Byakuya who nodded

"It's too late now" She nodded, then remembered the texts from earlier

"Are we going to that school tomorrow Slushy?"

"Yes, apparently the uniforms are upstairs, we have profiles too"

"No, I'm being myself" Toshiro stared at her "It's not like they'll go so you're from soul society huh?" Ikkaku and Yumichika started laughing as did Jay and Toshiro rolled his eyes.

"Fine, don't spill anything that they could think it unusual though"

"How old do we say we are?"

"Um, yeah" Yumichika agreed

"However old we need to say to get into Ichigo's class"

"So 17 then" Jay said and everyone looked at her with surprise "What? You should all know people's birthdays"

"What's mine then?" Yumichika asked smugly, and Jay smiled

"September nineteenth" Yumichika widened his eyes before he nodded, she smirked and quietly yawned, cuddling closer to Byakuya and he put his arms around her. She smiled widely happy again "So what do we learn at this school then?"

"Nothing of importance" Byakuya replied

"Well it's obviously helpful in shape or form because they wouldn't make people attend if they didn't learn anything"

"Nothing of usefulness to us" He said and Jay nodded and everyone watched amazed

"so what are the uniforms like Rangiku said there really good" Byakuya and Toshiro's eyes widened at the thought of her dressed like Rangiku

"Let's not go there" Toshiro said

"We have to it's orders, I don't want to go back to school either, but we have to slushy" Everyone looked at her confused, did she really not get that….. She did in truth but she wanted them to think she didn't understand things like that but she had already learnt everything from Rangiku she just wanted to see their reactions personally…

"I'm going to bed" jay said standing up "You stay down here for a bit, don't feel you need to come up" She said before kissing Byakuya and waving to everyone else, as she went upstairs out of sight. Left behind Byakuya felt uncomfortable around everyone else, Jay listened from the top of the stairs squinting

"So when you and Jay tying the knot?" Ikkaku asked and they all turned to see the answer and Jay crept closer to the banister.

"We haven't set a date yet, but I would think it is not too far away"

"When do you want to get married?" Kira asked surprising everyone

"As soon as possible, as soon as she wants too" Supersizing everyone, including Jay who smiled and walked down the stairs surprising everyone a smile plastered on her face, she stood in front of Byakuya

"Really?" He nodded she kissed him again and smiled widely and skipped into the kitchen area wanting a drink, Byakuya followed happily. She walked to the fridge and saw cakes, picking one up when he kissed her neck surprising her she squealed and pressed the cupcake against his nose and they both widened their eyes and he shook his head and smiled wickedly as did she running out of the room she ran to the living room squealing and took defence on the opposite side of the sofa as he approached and the others couldn't help but laugh and Jay shrugged

"It's only fair" He said as he lifted a cupcake for her to see

"Nope" she stood her ground shaking her head

"Fine, I'll have to catch you" Jay's eyes widened when he disappeared and reappeared behind her she ducked missing the cake and he smirked, and she crawled under his legs and tapped his shoulder, he turned around to see nothing, Jay ran into the kitchen picking up a cupcake and she reappeared in the living room with the cake

"It's only fair to be defended" Byakuya nodded

"FOOD FIGHT!" Ikkaku yelled running out of the kitchen everyone else following

"Guys, hold on Captain's against subordinates?" jay asked and they all nodded getting food out of the cupboard "Ok, before we start" She kissed Byakuya and ran off out of the room while the others gathered food, before running into the living room. Ikkaku,Kira, Yumichika and Jay took cover behind the couch, while Toshiro and Byakuya walked carefully. Byakuya pointed for toshiro to go the other side of the couch, while he took the other surrounding them

"THREE" Jay yelled and the three stood up and threw food at the captains before jumping over the sofa and running upstairs, giggling like school girls. Byakuya and Toshiro shook their heads getting competitive covered in cake. Ikkaku leading ran into his and yumichika's room, with the three following with huge grins before Ikkaku locked the room and they all tried to find the light switch, their hands trailing up and down the walls in search of it, then Yumichika smiled finding it and flicking it then he screamed. Ikkaku turned to him and screamed too. Downstairs Byakuya's hairs stood on end without thinking he ran upstairs followed shortly by Toshiro, when they couldn't get into the room, finding it was locked; they looked to each other pressing his ear against the door Byakuya asked

"Are you ok, what it is?" He said his hand on his Zanpakuto, the door immediately unlocked and Jay came out holding a spider, walking past them and down the stairs while Ikkaku and Yumichika screamed at the top of the stairs

"Get it out of here!" Ikkaku yelled

"It's making me so ugly" Yumichika said and Jay reappeared at the bottom of the stairs

"Really a spider, you screamed because of a spider?" She said stopping next to the Captains who stared at the pair who nodded "Should you be in the eleventh division?" Jay said seriously and they didn't reply, she smiled "I'm going to bed"

"Hold on" Byakuya said as he grabbed her wrist and turned her around, she thought he was going to kiss her but was surprised when a cake was at her nose, she pouted then smiled turning around, and walking into Ikkaku's and Yumichika's room and walking around

"Why are you in our room?" Yumichika asked, and jay reappeared smiling

"Checking for spiders, I don't really want to be woken in the middle of the night" She said before entering her room and closing the door smiling. Walking to the door inside the room, she smiled when she discovered it was the bathroom, she rinsed the cake off of her face and quickly washed before finding her bag, when did that get in here she thought…..

"Well then what are you doing up so late? Really? Hold I'll get mom now" Byakuya said and jay came out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in her mouth, which the others found hysterical, and put her finger up, as she ran into the bathroom and got rid of the toothpaste in her mouth and put her brush on the sink and then ran into the bedroom,

"Really?( nodded while smiling) Does Rukia know? Mom's here now ok…. Love you to goodnight Hiro" He handed the Jay the phone and she took it smiling and put it to her ear

_Hi honey_

_Hi mommy_

_What are you doing up, you should be asleep_

_I know I wanted to speak_

_Are you ok, what's wrong? _She looked to Byakuya while continuing to do things around the room, she saw everyone outside watching

_I miss you mommy and daddy, it quite here without you I don't like it_

_It's ok; I didn't like it either at first but remember we are just on the other end of the phone ok, me and dad. Rukia is with you too ok, so why don't you try to get some sleep for me ok? Will you try?_

_Ok_

_Good, ok I'll call you tomorrow, I love you_

_Love you and daddy and Slushy bye bye _ END OF CALL

Jay sighed, and closed the phone and handed it back to Byakuya, she didn't like being this far away especially for the amount of time. Byakuya looked at her expression,

"He'll be fine"

"I know, I just don't like him being awake so late" She replied half truthful "I need a drink" She said walking past him and past the others going down the stairs, trying to calm herself.


	25. Chapter 25

Knock,knock,knock

The door opened revealing Ishin kurosaki, smiling weirdly and Jay smiled back

"Is Ichigo ready for school?" Ishin stood away from the door

"ICHIGO!"

"YEAH?"

"YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS HERE!"  
"RUKIA!" Suddenly he appeared and stopped when he saw Jay looking awkward

"Jay? What are you doing here?"

"Shunsui said we all got to go to school so…" She gestured by turning around, Ichigo and Ishin smiled widely

"Are you from the soul society?" Ishin asked and jay's eyes widened not knowing what to say and Ichigo nodded

"Dad's an ex-captain" jay nodded "Where's your fiancé?" Ichigo asked Jay shrugged and Ishin's eyes widened

"I told them to meet us here, but who knows. And since when have you been dating my sister in law?" Jay said coldly staring at Ichigo

"Will Byakuya kill me?" Jay rolled her eyes

"Captain Kuchiki to you and most probably"

"What's this I hear?" A familiar voice called and Jay turned and kissed him surprising Ichigo and Ishin.

"Captain Kuchiki sir" Ishin said and Byakuya nodded. Jay looked to Ichigo who was shaking his head widely at her

"One chance, mess anything up at all, and I'll tell him" Ichigo nnodded and Byakuya took Jay's hand

"Tell me what?"

"You'll find out soon" Jay said walking towards the group of people now outside Ichigo's house, followed by Byakuya and Ichigo

"Toshiro!"

"Captain Hitsugaya to you!"

"Where friends aren't we" Toshiro shook his head

"Let's talk about this later when we don't have to be anywhere" Jay said with pity

"Is it the same school as last time?" Yumichika asked Ichigo and he shook his head

"No longer at Junior high, I'm at high school now" Ichigo replied "It's an British style school, where you move classrooms and stuff" They all nodded, Jay liked that idea "Some of the teachers are actually from different countries too, there's an Irish English teacher"

"An Irish English teacher?"

"Yeah, it's her first language" Ichigo replied "We should get going" They nodded

Arriving at the school, they immediately fitted in, the uniform for girls were stripy navy skirts, white blouse, a navy cardigan a tie, tights and black shoes. For boys, they had to wear a black jumper, trousers and the school tie. Some of the 'older' looking students had blazers on. They walked to the reception area lead by Ichigo, Jay and Byakuya held on tighter to each other, receiving stares from different people in every direction.

"How old would you be in human years?" Jay asked quietly and Byakuya looked up in thought

"Twenty-eight?" Jay nodded

"I think I would be sixteen or seventeen" Byakuya's eyes widened as they stepped inside the office, behind a desk was an old lady and the name tag in front of her desk said _Mrs Winter_, jay internally laughed thinking it was ironic.

"Hello, Miss Winter" Ichigo greeted. Inside the room where many desks that all had name tags on them.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, detention again?" The old-ish lady asked who had brown hair that was short. Ichigo shook his head

"Nope, new comers" He said gesturing to the people behind him, jay waved, the lady smiled and stood up walking over to a file cabinet,

"Names"

"Yumichika Awesgawa"

"Ikkaku Madarame"

"Toshiro Hitsugaya" He said coldly

"Jay Ukitake"

"Byakuya Kuchiki"

"Izuru Kira"

"Yes" She scanned down a piece of paper then looked up "It says Jay Kuchiki here, is that correct?" Jay choked and Byakuya's eyes widened

"That most certainly is not correct!" Toshiro said to the women harshly

"Slushy, I will be soon" Jay said trying to recover and Toshiro stared at her

"Well you're not yet" He said before walking out of the office people looking at him, curious as to what he meant, Jay stared at where she last saw him before she turned and stared at Byakuya harshly, and moved closer to him aggressively

"What did you say to him?" She said through her teeth

"Nothing"

"You're laying Byakuya, don't lie to me" Ichigo stood between them

"Don't not here, you don't know what information you will spill by accident, do this when you get home" He said calmly avoiding Jay's gaze, she turned facing Ikkaku, Yumichika and Kira

"He found out about the, you know _Thing" _Ikkaku said looking around the room, at the teachers

"But he already knew" Jay whispered Ikkaku shook his head

"Not the truth, and he is still upset about the whole Rowan thing" He said calmly and Jay started to shake uncontrollably

"What does he know?"

"Everything, the whole everything, right back when you were in the academy to when you graduated to when you joined Gotei, everything" Jay turned looking for somewhere to sit anywhere she saw a sofa and sat on it, the teachers in amazement

"Do you know?" She asked warily

"No, only you and Captain" He replied and she nodded, putting her hands to her face

"Jay, what have you not told me"

"Shut up, Byakuya"

"Tell me now!" Jay stood up carefully and made her way to the door, and left walking out the building she saw Toshiro walking across the courtyard, he heart began to race.

"Shiro!" He stopped walking but didn't turn his hands in his pockets with his head down, and the students looked to what drama would unfold

"How did you find out?"

"That scientist came and saw me" Jay nodded

"Did he explain everything?"

"Yes, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know you'd feel, Byakuya doesn't even know" Toshiro turned around harshly

"He doesn't?" He said in disbelief

"No, I didn't tell anyone, I didn't see how it was possible"

"You're not five, you know how it happens" Jay glared at him with the –this-is-what-your-going-to-say face "Why didn't you tell me?" He pleaded

"I didn't think you would believe me, so I thought it would best if you didn't know for the mean time" He walked towards her and she towards him

"I didn't think it would really happen cause of me of Byakuya but I don't know" He placed his hand on her shoulder and she looked at him pleading silently, his left hand cupped her face she leaned into his touch and closed her eyes tightly, she missed her friend dearly the way they used to be, how they are meant to be…

"You know to how I feel" Jay opened her eyes, and shook her head and he looked to the floor

"I shouldn't have done what I did… I-"

"Don't do this I can't cope with this, please gods no please no" She said backing away cautiously and he nodded, and she gasped covering her mouth with her hand she shook her head dramatically denying to herself

"I'm engaged Shiro!" She looked at him as a tear fell and she wiped it away quickly "Don't do this"

"You're engaged are you?" A familiar voice said, she turned around seeing him approaching she took a step back every time he stepped back. "What is going on?"

"Don't get involved Byakuya!"

"Don't get involved, I am involved!" He yelled making Jay sob and his eyes softened "I didn't mean to upset you" He said softly she shook her head

"I'm not dealing with this, one at a time please! Byakuya me and you are fine, you do not need to get involved it won't or ever affect you so please leave us and this alone" He shook his head, and Jay sighed in annoyance "Treat me like anyone fucking else ok! Don't care or give to fucking hoots ok, don't give me any recognition on one fucking thing is that too much to ask?" She yelled and students began to sit down watching a 'show'.

"Don't use such foul language!" He said as a command and Jay turned to leave when she saw a hell butterfly in pink from the fourth division she held her hand out and listened to the message, while humans looked at like she can hold a butterfly face.

"Shiro" Whispered and he ran over to her, held his hand out listening to the message

_We have Renji, severely injured and unconscious attempted suicide is the thought of the injuries_

Toshiro wrapped his arms around her and her around him, as she sobbed, he legs became numb about to fall when he caught her, he stroked her hair and cooed to her, and silently giving a message to the butterfly, until it fluttered off.

Jay's heart began to throb, she didn't know what to do, she loved them all dearly, and now Renji had attempted suicide and it was all her fault!

"What. Do. ?" She asked in between sobs

"What your heart says"

"But it's sending me mixed signals, it's telling me to marry B, kiss you and do whatever Renji needs" She whispered and her reply surprised him and he looked at her and she cried, standing on her own she looked at Byakuya and mouthed _Renji_

Walking over to them, Byakuya asked "Found?" Jay nodded sadly

"At fourth" She said quietly, he nodded "Attempted suicide" No one said anything "Because of me" She closed her eyes tightly

"Don't think that!"

"That's irrational"

"It's not true"

"Don't say that" Jay looked up and shook her head

"It's my fault, because of Hiro he left, and now look what he's done" She turned but didn't leave,

"What's beating you?" Ikkaku said reappearing from the office and jay turned crying and he shook his head walking over to her as did Yumichika

"It's ugly to cry Jay, look what it does to you" Jay giggled and he smiled. Kira appeared by the door looking awkward

"Is it Renji?" Ikkaku asked

"Where's Ichigo?" Jay asked side tracked

"I don't know" Everyone looked around for him

"ICHIGO!" Jay, Ikkaku and Yumichika yelled at the same time

"What?" He said coming around the corner, with a juice box walking with some people Jay didn't recognise, she began to ran up to him and he opened his arms and she jumped in them wrapping her legs around his waist

"Why don't girls do that to me?"

"Shut up Keigo" Said a purple haired girl, who looked like Rukia, Jay thought

"Ichi it's real bad, he tried to commit suicide" She said

"WHAT!" He said letting go off Jay and she landed on the floor staring at him

"Sorry, what have you done to him?" He said beginning to pace, Jay looked to the floor shaking her head at herself "God you have messed him up, God Jay what have you done?"

"He ended it with me" She whispered still on the floor, Ichigo turned

"Wait, what?" Jay nodded and stood up Ichigo stared at her, she walked closer to him and he stiffened not knowing what to expect, she whispered in his ear so only he could hear

"I have a son, he said it was too much to handle" Ichigo stepped away with wide eyes

"NONONONONONONO! No your cute little Jay, who is too innocent ad is like five!"

"Ichi time moves faster at home, you should know that, I'm older than you, and graduated" She said looking at the floor

"Not in my head you're not, in my head you still have your dummy and is clinging to Shunsui's leg" Jay smiled at the memory and looked up

"That was a long time ago, Ichigo I've changed you've changed- you're with Rukia for god's sake!" Ichigo nodded

"What's happened?" They both turned to see a girl with orange hair and noticeable assets

"It's Renji, Orihime" He said calmly and her face broke

"What! How does she know abo-"

"She was one of the ryoka"

"Really, but she's so" jay looked at the girl who blushed "anyways what are we going to do?"

"You have to sort out your fucked up mind" He said as he walked past her towards the captains and started to talk to them, engrossed in conversation. Jay nodded and walked towards the gates, members of staff were approaching her wondering what the hell was going on.

"Excuse me, you are causing disturbance" Jay didn't reply she kept walking

"I'M TALKING TO YOU!" The teacher yelled and people looked up at Jay walking off, Toshiro went to go up to her but Byakuya stopped him, which earned him a hardened glare

"She needs to find this out on her own" Toshiro nodded in agreement but watched her as she walked away. Jay felt her heart hurt in a way she never felt before, her being was melting she didn't know what to do or where to go she really didn't want to go home she wanted to stay here. She stopped walking, and looked to the sky, lifting her hand up slowly before she lowered it in pain and she shook her head

"Sorry Renji, but I love someone else" She said and they all looked at the girl, who stood there with such elegance and grace they stood there mesmerised, she looking to the floor and in the grass stood a lone purple flower, liking it she walked over and picked it threading it in with her hair, she felt the grass. It's long thin fresh strands wrapped around her fingers and she smiled innocently, before leaving...


	26. Chapter 26

Jay looked out of the window thinking deep in her daydream,

_But I don't believe you. A man said his face blurred_

_Well it's true. A girl said unhappy_

_It can't be true_

_I'm not with you or ever will be again, I don't want to hurt you but you give me no other choice, this is just unfortunate_

_Don't say that. The boy reached out to the girl, and she turned away, the man's face became less blurred_ Jay tried to see who it was

_Don't touch me please_

_Why?_

_Cause I don't want you too_

_What is this? Where is the used to be?_

_Not here anymore, goodbye …. _Jay tried to hear his name but couldn't as much as she tried, she leant forward in her dream, and successfully falling off the window squealing, opening her eyes, she saw pair of feet facing her, she looked up and smiled guiltily

"As lovely as your dream may have been Miss, I don't think it would help you in your French final next week" She put her hands by side in a-don't-know gesture and smirked, before walking away

"Next week?" She squeaked and the teacher turned

"Were you not listening for the last few weeks?"

"I just arrived yesterday morning"

"Hahahah Then good luck!" she said before sitting on her desk, People sniggered around the room and Jay sat at her desk and sighed putting her cheek on her palm that was rested on the table.

"Are you with the group that arrived very dramatically yesterday morning?" The teacher asked

"Does everyone know about that?" She nodded "Do you have their class numbers?"

"Somewhere here" She gestured to the over piled desk and Jay sighed "Oh, got it why?" She said cautiously

"I need to tell him my decision" She said like she knew what she was talking about

"And what would that be?"

"I would rather keep that private"

"If you want to go, tell me" she smiled smugly

"No, my decision is no" Jay stood up and walked forward the other pupils looking at her "Je vais dire Byakuya pas, et que nous devons arranger les choses, je vais dire Hitsugaya que le passé est le passé, je vais leur dire que je ne vais pas retourner voir Renji qui est dans le coma, et je vais dire Ichigo que je vais dire Byakuya qu'il sort avec sa sœur. S'il vous plaît puis-je aller? "

"Ils sont en A-Level comment savez-vous, ils sont plus âgés que vous en dehors de celui qui est en bas année?"

"I know Byakuya because we are engage, and Hitsugaya is very important to me as is Renji. I need to tell them Miss-"Jay looked to the desk "Miss Simons" She made eye contact

"You should go, you speak fluently anyway" She said avoiding her gaze

"thank you Miss, very kind of you" She said smiling and took the piece of paper, and waved to the other students in the class before walking out, and walking in to someone

"OH, SORRY! I wasn't looking wh-" Her eyes widened "Byakuya what are you doing here?" forgetting that she hadn't closed the door the class watched with curiosity as did the teacher

"You were not in class, and then I was informed that you were 'younger' then us" He said using his fingers to imitate the air comas.

"Well they think I am, I have a heart to tell them I graduated two years ago but hey-ho" She said smiling

"You still haven't given me an answer" He said firmly and she looked to the floor

"I had one, but being here with you it has no meaning now" she said closing her eyes and shaking her head

"Please Jay, there is just me and you"

"Hiro, we have Hiro Byakuya don't forget him"

"I couldn't forget our son Jay, but right now it is just me and you"

"And all this shit- my dad is in the fourth, Renji is unconscious and Slushy is" She paused "Slushy's slushy" She said and Byakuya nodded "Where is he?"

"Elementary, they put him with the ten year olds" Byakuya said smugly. Jay burst in to laughter and leant on him for support

"But he's older than- he's older than even me! Why didn't he say anything?" She said surprised

"Let's be fair, he may be older than you but he does look like he is in the academy"

"Imagine him without his Haori" Jay said in thought "He would get a lot of hell" Byakuya nodded

"As much as I like talking with you like this, you still haven't given me and answer"

"I won't call it off, if that's what you're worried about"

"I was, but what aren't you telling me?" He said gently and Jay shook her head

"It won't happen I won't allow it, don't worry about it"

"Jay, you need to tell me"

"Trust Byakuya just trust me" He took a deep breath knowing It wasn't going anywhere, and closed his eyes, she lent up and kissed him softly surprising him, and she moved away, but took his hand "Have you had any contact with Society or from Hiro, I haven't since when he phoned the night we arrived and I can't get hold of him" Byakuya put his hands on her shoulders

"He is FINE, there's probably just a loss of signal of something, do not panic" He said and brought her closer, and she wrapped around him and nodded "Your dad is out of the fourth division" Jay's eyes widened with horror, he shouldn't be couldn't be, she moved to arm's length

"He can't be, they still don't know what happened he is only recently conscious"

"I know, but it's what fourth has ordered"

"You mean what SHE has ordered" She said rolling her eyes

"She is still your mother"

"My mother is dead and buried Byakuya, you were there. She is just someone else; she isn't the person she used to be- someone left behind, a shell of what used to be she's lifeless"

"Jay, don't be so rude, she is your mother, and she is not lifeless, remember when she met Hiro"

"Byakuya you weren't even there, and it was very brief and he played with Rukia."

"Well what do you want me to say, that she's on edge being around you because you don't act the same way around her as you did?"

"I'm not getting in to this, as far as I'm concerned she died that day against Kempachi and that's what it says down in the history books and that's where it will stay" Byakuya kissed the top of her head

"We will ring home later, talk to Kyōraku"

"Why would we need to talk to Shunsui?"

"Orders" Jay nodded understandable

"I'll just get my belongings, can you find the gang we all need to talk"

"The gang?" Byakuya said disapprovingly

"I'm not listing everyone here ok? I'll meet you downstairs- I'll meet with Slushy" Byakuya nodded and turned on his heels and Jay smiled widely and walked into the classroom, ignoring everyone looking at her.

"So how old are you?" Miss Simonds asked

"She's twenty-one next week" A voice said from the hallway, she turned around to see Toshiro

"Hey Slushy" She knelt and got her bag and packed away her belongings "B told me that they put you in with the first years, that must be annoying"

"You have no idea" Jay turned around expressionless

"REALLY no idea, the fact we have all graduated admittedly me two-three years ago but still I'm in high school here, when I could be back home with Hiro or at work" She said and he nodded

"Did you tell him?" She paused and looked at him across the classroom

"No, and I want it to stay that way" She leaned on the desk facing him "Have you heard anything form society?"

"Not a word, not even an order or text from blinking Rangiku"

"Rangiku? What happened to Lieutenant Matsumoto.?"

"Shut up" Jay giggled and walked towards the door and waved absent minded to the class

"Miss" A voice called and Jay turned around and looked at the boy "Why you are in school, are you like a secret agent?" She looked at the boy and then to Toshiro

"The next level up boy" Toshiro said "BTW Jay I think you're getting a promotion from central 46" Jay's eyes widened

"Why thank you Capt'n" She pretended to curtsey "I am worried about Hiro though it's not like him to not contact me or Byakuya and no texts or messages from Society is really worrying me"

"Let's go see Kisuke" Jay nodded "Will we be here tomorrow?"

"I think so, we were ordered for a minimum of two weeks so yes I'm going to say" He nodded

"Well I already hate this school"

"I like it, it's better than society academy" Toshiro nodded enthusiastically

"Are we going to pretend like nothing's happened, you can play that game with him but not with me"

"Beat around the bush? Shiro I have a family, what happened with us was a long time ago what's in the past is in the past" She said guiltily and he shook his head and walked towards her forgetting everyone else there

"Say my name and his in the same breath I dare you to say they taste the same"

"NO" She walked around him towards the door and he grabbed her wrist, and she turned and grabbed his wrist and pushed him away effectively and she walked out, he shook his head following her, her anger rising she turned harshly "In the life I've chosen you won't find me, the past is in the past!" He flash stepped in front of her; she horrified what he has done in front of people! He moved towards her and she a step back her eyes widened and she turned and ran, inside the classroom people gasped and screamed.

Outside the others heard the screams, horrified they ran into the building towards where they thought Jay was, running up the steps quickly and to the stairs and down the corridor they saw Ichigo outside her class

"What do you mean?"

"He was over here than in front of her!" Someone yelled and Ichigo turned and saw the running Captain

"Captain Kuchiki, Toshiro has-"

"I'm well aware" He walked in to the classroom

"Which way did they go?" They all pointed the opposite way in which they came and then they heard another scream he walked to the window and saw Jay on the floor outside and people surrounding her "Bastard" He whispered and turned away from the window "Outside now" He commanded, once they were in front of only each other they flash stepped to the shadows of outside and then Byakuya walked towards Jay wondering what was going on, now she was standing up weakly, very pale. Walking up to the crowd he saw no-one was hurting her or anything but she looked in pain, she spotted him and looked up at pleadingly before she fell to the floor and he saw cuts down her back, he knelt down in front of her and whispered

"What's happening?"

"He is in soul form can't you see him?" She paused and looked up "I don't have any strength in this form, I brought it on myself" Byakuya looked up but couldn't see any soul forms never mind the Captain, he looked back at her, and she looked in the distance "That doesn't make sense" Byakuya turned around to see the Captain who paused horrified and ran over to them

"WHAT IS THIS?" He looked horrified at the air

"You can see it?" Byakuya said confused, Toshiro knelt down and picked up Jay walking over to the others

"I'm sorry"

"Was that you inside?"

"Inside?" He tilted his head and she breathed in relief, he put her down standing next to Ichigo "Can you see it?" Ichigo nodded "Deal with it" Ichigo looked at him confused "That's an order Kurosaki!" He nodded and took off his backpack and took out some soul candy. Leaving his human body behind he walked over to the form of Toshiro who was smirking

**Finally back to Jay's POV**

"But, he knew everything" I said to myself, how could he know?! I turn to my left and gaze at Ichigo and Byakuya who are staring at the form of Toshiro, if he tells him … Shaking my head I turn back and see the real Toshiro looking deep in my eyes, those eyes.

"Are you sure, that he knows?"

"Unfortunately he knows" Ikkaku coughed, looking at him he glared at me

"Knows what exactly?" His gaze hard and penetrating, putting my hands to my head and through my hair stressed, I felt a hand on my shoulder- it hurt a lot must be those cuts

"None of your business Madarame" _OH Shit! His voice _turning I see him "He vanished apparently, but not before he told the human something, which he refuses to tell me, will you?" He said so coldly it made shivers up my spine

_Do I tell him?_

_No! _Tanamaki answered, I nod in agreement it will only make things worse

"Well tell me then" Looking up, I forgot he was there

"No, you'll leave me" Looking to my left I saw some people playing football, one of the players kicked it really high, I gasped then I realised it was heading straight for me, I fell to the floor the last thing I heard was screams of my name, but I couldn't answer them….


	27. Chapter 27

Someone is shaking my shoulder, they really should stop I want to sleep! Then the thoughts came rushing back to me and I bolted upright, opening my eyes I was staring at a wall, wait where am i? Looking to my right, my eyes widen and I fall off whatever I was sitting on, _Shit! What is this back in time? No a dream a dream… TANAMAKI! _No answer _shit! _Gathering courage I slowly peep over the duvet and see eyes staring back at me, very familiar eyes but there too young _Wait if he's young then I must be young!_ Looking down I notice I must be about sixteen.

"What am I doing here?"

"What do you mean? You wouldn't give it to me, so I took it instead" My eyes widened this isn't a dream, this is real

"R-r-r- Rowan" I breath I want to leave, I remember the last time I was here

"You may leave" I nod confused, and stand and realise I'm naked, taking my clothes I dress quickly, and turn to open the door "Don't disobey me, I will always win" I nod I need to leave, but I know how this end's I survive you don't, walking out everything is how I remember it is, Walking I breath I'm back in the Rukon district, in these rags and without Byakuya who doesn't even know we are together, never mind engaged. I stop outside my old house, _Is it my old house? Is it my home? _ Opening the door, the smell of food overwhelms me, and I see my 'father' sat at the table opposite my 'mother' I smile widely, it is ages since I have seen them! Well maybe not too them..

"Look she's back"

"Was I long?" I walk over and sit at the table

"Yes, you went to the market yesterday"

"OH, sorry, wait really!" They nodded, "Sorry" What do I say! I can't remember anything I know! "What do you think about me joining the academy?"

"That's a shock honey, are you feeling ok?" I nod enthusiastically "Maybe in a few years, not right now"

"No not right now" They nod but 'mother' doesn't look impressed "What do you think?"

"I don't understand why you want to be a shinigami"

"Because I want to follow my parents and I want to be able to defend those who can't defend themselves" I say shocking myself, really that's why?

"Very well, do as you please" She stood up from the table and went in to what I remember as her room, I stood and walked into my room and sat on the floor, is this a dream? I hope this is a dream, I want this to be a dream. I want to go back now-I want to go back to my life, even if my life has faults and I make mistakes I want to go back, I want to be in his arms telling me it's ok, I want to see my son, I want to know he's happy I want to know he is safe…

I fall to sleep….

The sun is in my eyes! Please I want to sleep, wait! Slowly I open my eyes, I recognise this room! It's my room at the division I must be home! I surround myself with the blankets happily, then one thought crosses my mind, someone is lying next to me and it is not Byakuya, someone who is tall, someone who is- My eyes widen _shit! I remember this, this is when me and Renji were together for like a day, and then he went all suicidal on me! _ I should do something, what should I do? Ummmm- he's snoring really he's snoring I didn't notice this, wait will it make a difference if this is a dream? Probably not...

"Renji" I whisper nervous, he rolls over with one eye open smiling

"You ok?"

"No, I don't feel well, and I need to talk to Byakuya today, is that ok"

"Sure you need to 'even things out'" I nod in agreement please don't go suicidal "Why do you feel ill?"

"I don't know, but it feels like something isn't right" I say _Hint! Hint! _My subconscious yells and I nod

"I feel like that too something isn't right"

"Can I tell you something, if you won't kill me?"

"What is it?" He said suspiciously

"I may have an adoptive son, because when I was with Byakuya we decided to adopt this little boy called Hiro, because his parents died recently and he doesn't have a home and his parents worked at the manor so?" _Not true, ish! But it's a dream so it could be!_

"Why didn't you tell me?" I close my eyes tightly, tell him honestly like you should have

"Because I didn't know how you would react" He sighs

"Well you'll have to go see won't you, but I don't know how that will affect us because I can't imagine us with kids" Playing along with the dream, I sit up surprised

"You don't want to have children with me!"

"Hey, calm. I don't want to have kids but if I did with anyone I would with you" I look at him shocked I dint know that though

"Really?, then what do you think about Hiro?"

"I don't think, actually I don't know"

"Do you want to have children?"

"No, I don't" I walk out of bed and to the door opening it I step outside and see Byakuya coming out of the office, but I ignore him knowing how I am supposed to act. Renji followed me and didn't notice Byakuya who was keeping a low profile and trying to remain unseen.

"Why does this bother you so much?" I turn around and face him

"I'm not saying right now but I do want to have children"

"But why?" He sounded disgusted

"Because I want to see little versions of me running around, I want see them graduate I want to be there for every good and bad moment that unconditional love that Is unbreakable I want that"

"That's why you were so upset when you lost that child then" I nod

"You still love him don't you" I didn't answer its true I love him, I am engaged to him we have our son it's just not this dream version of him, I see Renji's feet walk past me and I look up and see his walking away form and I sigh, I never knew he didn't want children that badly.

Suddenly feel tipsy, maybe another part of this dream I think, before I fall to the floor unconscious…


	28. Chapter 28

"Jay can you hear me, hello can you hear me?" That's a familiar voice _It's him the real him! _ By subconscious yells and I open my eyes, and see his face inches from mine "You're awake, are you ok, that ball hit you badly" I smile widely and press my lips to his, he dint move or anything I pulled away, I know why where in public. He moves away, and I sit up and clutch my head

"Ok that hurts" A hand was placed in front of me and I took it and stood up, Toshiro smiles at me and Ichigo is standing next to him, I clutch tightly to Byakuya who looks at me with confusion "I'll explain later" I whisper in his ear and he nods

"Are feeling ok?" He asks me with care

"Nope" I say as I nearly topple over, how I ironic I think

"I can see that" He comments as he picks me up, I frown at him

"Can we go home?" I ask and he nods "How long was I out?"

"An hour" I nod, and then I place my hand over his chest and he stops looking down at me weirdly, showing emotion Byakuya what have I done to you? I hop out of his arms and run around to the alleyway where I can see a bin, and he follows, Yep, defiantly goes through my head, before I throw up, I can feel him next to me holding my hair as I repeatedly throw u _How embarrassing! There are so many people!_ My subconscious screams and then my eyes widen those people oh shit!

"Ok, I don't think i have any more food in me" I say moving away, and take a tissue out of my pocket and wipe my mouth "Sorry"

"Don't apologise, it's not your fault, you got hit in the head" I nod, well it could be…

Sitting opposite Byakuya in the diner hall at school, my mind wonders to how much I love this man, who not very long ago didn't mean much to me at all and now I would chase the world for him, looking deep into his eyes I'm completely swallowed by whole being melting for him, I sigh I am so lucky- but I would be even luckier if we were in the same year or class even. Wait are top years allowed to date middle years? I don't think so, but hell where engaged and from a different world- where dead I guess we can be a little rebellious, smiling and blushing I look to the table, and pick up my still ice cold bottle of water and play with the label, after five minutes I can feel stares in the back of my head looking up I can see the canteen is full _Oh shit! We look like shit your back is all cut that's why there starring! _ Widening my eyes, I feel so self-conscious I look at Byakuya who is looking down, at his plate, please Toshiro please hurry up with my clothes please!

Suddenly the hall went quite, too quite. Byakuya looked up at me, and I shrugged my shoulders, what's going on?

"But I don't understand!" A boy shouted, my heart stopped and I stood up I know that voice, I would know that voice anywhere, Byakuya stood up to and everyone looked at us, I looked at him

"She wouldn't bring him here would she, it could jeopardise the mission"

"She already has" He replied looking at the door and I turn around and walk towards it when I saw the back of Rukia but no Hiro, where is he? I put my hands to my head could this day get any worse?

"Byakuya he is not safe here, he's even more defenceless than me, he can't get hurt I don't know what I would do if he got hurt"

"Don't stress yourself, there must be a VERY important reason why Rukia would bring him here" he said very coldly, I nod and decided I need to go to the door taking a nervous step forward I make my way to the door, minimising the distance I stop when I see a little boy opposite me and instantly my face lights up and I crouch and the little boy runs into my arms and I grasp on to him tightly, I missed him

"Hi Hiro" I whisper

"HI mommy!" He screamed and I smiled "Where's dada?" I let go of him and face him towards Byakuya and he doesn't react, my emotionless Byakuya is back…

"Daddy!" He ran up to him and Byakuya ruffled his hair, they started talking and Rukia came into the room, I angrily walk over to her, so ever so pissed

"Why did you bring Hiro here?" I say through my teeth and she started to shake but then she smiled and took an envelope out of her gigai's pocket, and handed it to me. I look nervously at her and take it and read it carefully. I close it violently.

"What is it, I was told not to open, but get here urgently what is it?" She said happily, I shake my head in disbelief, I ignore her an cross the hall to my fiancé, son and the shocked as hell people

"Do you have something to do with this?" I say briskly handing Byakuya the envelope and he glares at me before reading it.

"No" He continues to read "I don't have anything to do with this" He closed the letter and smiles widely at me surprising me and Rukia "Congratulations" He kissed me lightly before picking Hiro up and putting him on his hip, leaving me speechless but this can't be I'm not good enough!

"Say congratulations to Mommy" He said to Hiro and I blush heavily and Hiro looked at me and smiled

"Why? Is she going to have a baby like Rukia?" I and Byakuya blink before we look to Rukia who is stood in alarm

"I think I should tell him now" I say gesturing to Byakuya and Rukia nods before running down the hall and Byakuya looks at me in horror "I'll have our son first" He hesitates before letting me take Hiro

"Jay what do you need to inform me?" He said coldly and alarmed, Hiro looks at me to smiling, I smile back

"Your sister and Ichigo are dating and apparently-"He was gone, storming out of the hall Hiro and I wave to his back and I walk over to the table and pick up our belongings

"So are you having a baby mommy too?" I smile and shake my head and take his hand

"No, I've been promoted to Lieutenant" he looks up at me and jumps up and down

"Well congratulations Lieutenant" I look up to see Toshiro smiling, Hiro runs over to him fast "Hey Kiddo, what are you doing here?"

"Slushy, did you know Rukia's knocked up?" He looks at me and puts down Hiro

"Really! By Who?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki, they've been dating for a while" I say nodding

"So Byakuya is going to kill him then?"

"Yes, do you have my clothes?"

"Yes" he hands me a black bag, I smile "So why is Rukia and Hiro here?"

"Not totally sure, they should be in soul" I cover Hiro's ear's and he looks at me strangely "I don't like them being here, especially now we know Rukia's pregnant what if something were to happen here, and they could have brought danger to the people of Karakura and to the mission" I whisper

"That's what I was thinking, but they must have been allowed by Central 46 so" He looked down at Hiro, and I removed my hands, Hiro jumped into Toshiro's arms

"HI SLUSHY!" He wraps his small arms around him and Toshiro smiles

"Read this while I go change" I say taking the black bag towards the toilets leaving a speechless Toshiro who began to read the letter…

Looking in the mirror I realise I look like a human twenty year old this is cool I look my age for once I think. I'm wearing a white crop top with jeans and black pumps which have small heels, _You look good!_ My subconscious yells yes I do, but I'm in school looking my age with my son and fiancé I should just tell them I have already graduated! Graduated a death god academy that is…

Walking out of the bathroom with the black bag which really makes me look my age _Oh god! There staring! _I shake the thoughts away who cares? _ME!_

"Momm-"Hiro stops and looks and me and runs around me "You look like your age mommy!" I smile even he notices

"Excuse me but parents are not supposed to b-" I turn around and see my French teacher Miss Simonds

"Miss Simonds" I smile and Hiro hugs my legs hiding

"Hello Jay, why are you not in uniform- I don't care if you're working you are supposed to be in uniform"

"My uniform got ripped to threads so Toshiro brought me in my clothes from home" She considers my answer

"And who is this little guy?"

"This is my son Hiro, Hiro this is my French teacher Miss Simonds" He looked in between my legs and I ruffle his hair

"Where's dada?"

"He's gone to" I look at Toshiro who looks at me "Talk to Ichigo"

"Can we go home now, I want to go home, will you, dada and Slushy come home?"

"We can't Hiro , were on a mission from central 46, you know that" He nodded slowly "Can I stay here with you?"

"No, Hiro you can't it's too dangerous, I want you safe" I pick him up and little tears run down his cheeks, I wipe them away and he cuddles into my shoulder and I coo to him while rocking back and for I turn to my amazed French teacher

"Well I knew you were an undercover agent, and older than you have to pretend to be but this is"

"I'm engaged too" I say and show her my ring "Well" I smirk and turn to Toshiro "Not for much longer" I say and walk past him and towards the window and notice Byakuya standing opposite Ichigo looking very heated, I tap Hiro on the shoulder

"Look dad's talking to Ichigo"

"Gingy!" He smiled, well that cheered him up.

"Kuchiki's" I turn to see a bored looking Toshiro "If you have quite finished, can we go?"

"Bossy, bossy, bossy" I say jokingly

"Should we help Ichigo?"

"Daddy will be angry"

"True story" I say nodding "Right let's get home, I have got to call head Captain cause this is unacceptable"

"Most people are happy when they get promoted, and then you are refusing"

"Yes" I say glaring at him

"It could be worse, they were going to put you as captain of the eight division" I stop walking my foot still lingering in the air

Dramatically I turn around and put down Hiro and crap Toshiro's collar "You are involved in this" I say holding his collar.

"Careful, I could get you for assaulting a Captain" I let go and walk away past my son, why would he do this I hate people looking up to me! I find a stair well and walk until I'm on the ground floor and walk outside as tears begin to fall _People will be looking up to you, what happens if they don't like you what happens if you fail! _

"Jay, help me, your husband's going all freak on me!" I vaguely hear Ichigo yell but I continue to walk, walking, walking wanting to leave

"Hey, what's up?" Suddenly Kira is in front of me with his hands on my shoulders

"I want to go home, Kira" I say as tears fall he nods and moves aside and I continue to walk, shivering with cold but I ignore it, I want to be home, home, but hotel home will have to do.

"MOMMY!" I don't stop, I don't turn. He will be upset if he sees me in this state, sorry baby! Crying harder I walk out of the school gates and suddenly I feel faint, like I did in that dream, wait is this a dream?

Opening my eyes, I am looking straight into Miss Simonds eyes

"IF that's enough daydreaming I would quite like to continue with this lesson!" I rub my eyes they hurt, wait I am defiantly awake! YES! At last!

"Sorry Miss Simonds" I say and she nods and walks to her desk and begins a very boring lecture on French, blah blah blah I look out the window

*Knock knock knock*

"May I help you?" Miss Simonds said in her aggressive tone

"I need to tell Jay, a message" I turn to see Byakuya who looks to serious

"Which would be?"

"Private"

"Two minute's" I nod and rise from my chair and walk over to the door and close it behind me and look at Byakuya intently

"We've got to go, there has been an urgent alarm in soul society, we have to go an defend follow protocols, I have my position at sixth back and you have been promoted to Lieutenant of the eighth division" He said so casually looking out the nearby window, was my dream a warning?

"OK" I say I have already cried over this, I am now fine! YAY! "I'll get my belongings" He nodded, I lent up and taking his by surprise I kissed him passionately and turned to the classroom

"Miss Simonds, I need to be excused"

"Why?"

"My Boss, needs me to come in to work urgently" She nods and hands me a slip well that was easy, packing up my things from my table and leave the classroom, and close the door

"What was that about?"

"I have to have a reason to kiss my own fiancé"

"Wait where still engaged"

"Of course we are, silly" I say and take his hand and walk down the corridor "So who invaded soul society?"

"The quinces there back" I nod I've always wanted to fight them…

"Is that including Uryu Ishida?"

"No not including Uryu Ishida" I turn as does Byakuya and stare at this teenager

"Reveal yourself" I command and Byakuya nods in agreement

"I am Uryu Ishida, a Quincy" I stare long and hard at the boy, he may be taller than me but I don't care

"You say you do not invade society, why"

"I have no wishes to make the same mistakes twice"

"Very well, why are you here?"

"I am trying to find a Jay Ukitake, do you know where she might be I hear she is powerful and a daughter of captains" I look at him suspiciously

"Why?"

"I believe she can help me stop the Quincy's" Wait me, help stop Quincy's no way! "Now, do I need to repeat myself where Jay Ukitake is?"

"Jay Kuchiki" I pause Byakuya doesn't correct me I smile "Is standing before you" Uryu shakes his head

"No a Jay Ukitake" I roll my eyes and look at Byakuya who looks as amazed as i

"Married" I say holding up my hand with my ring on it and his eyes widen

"Wait your Jay Ukitake?" I nod confirming and he looks me up and down

"But you're supposed to be pregnant"

"I lost the baby; we have a son called Hiro. Is there any more information you would like to know, or should you just get to the god damn point" I say blankly and Byakuya tightens his grip on my hand

"Right, I was told by Kisuke that you are very powerful but yet you have not released all of your powers yet, correct?" I frown, what?

"Am I supposed to be under you know about my wife's powers?" Byakuya said and shivers went down my spine, that word I think I have just melted he said it so naturally so meaningful…

"Yes, very much so"

"Do you mind informing me of such?" I say to Byakuya who glances at me


	29. Chapter 29

"Jay now is not the time"

"I think now is the perfect time" I say staring at him and I remove my hand and he groans, looking at me "They say there's nothing like the presence"

"When we get home we can talk, right now we have to defend our divisions" Great he is already getting away with this

"Home" I confirm and turn away

"Sorry, but I need you help Miss Ukitake" Turning around I remember that Uryu is there

"Then walk with me" I say coldly and he nods nervously and we walk together

"Am I correct in that you understand and know of the Quincy invasion before?"

"You would be correct" Going with formal are we? "Why do you think I could possibly be of help?"

"Because there here for you" He says smoothly, and I stop walking _Me what, why me I have nothing I am nothing but a lowlife! Breathing I look around _

"Why me?"

"Because of you undiscovered powers and because of your un-born child" I nod understandingly, undiscovered powers I can deal with this, I can deal with this

"Un-born child?" Byakuya said quietly

"Yes" I say continuing to walk away, a small smile spreads his face, I smile "Call Hiro please"

"Hiro?" Uryu says

"Son" I answer automatically then I gasp will they try to take Hiro! "Would they try to take him?" I ask with my eyes wide

"Possibly, but they have no knowledge of him" I nod that's good?

"We won't let them" I half heartily turn to see Byakuya striding towards us, he takes my hand and continues to walk forcing me to

"I'm still mad at you" I whisper barely audible

"And how long will that last?" He says as we walk down some stairs with Uryu following. _Not very long! I love you too much, but please tell me_

"Not too long, but your keeping something from me"

"It's only fair your keeping something from me" He says naturally, I stop walking he doesn't know I forgot, clumsy me. I can't tell him now with Uryu here, not that I would. Byakuya turns and looks at me, I walk past him and continue quickly down the stairs leaving him behind, but he catches up to me quickly

"Whatever the hell your hiding it's serious so tell me already"

"What you don't know can't hurt you"

"But what I do know is hurting me! Something has or will happen to you and apparently I can't control it, so just tell me! How can I be here for you if you won't tell me?"

"Byakuya please" I plead, where in front of classrooms and I don't want them to know about my personal life

"Jay I have given you many a chance please just tell me" I close my eyes tightly, please I don't want to do this here, with anyone else listening

"I don't want you to find out like this in an argument, it will only make things worse!"

"Well maybe if you told me in the first place, we wouldn't have been in this situation"

"You would have already left me!" I yell with so much emotion, I feel as though I have painted the town with my emotions free for anyone's viewings.

"Why would you think I will leave you?" He said quietly so only I could hear

"Because you will"

"I don't understand" closing my eyes tightly I hope this is a dream, I want this to be a dream, I could feel tears making their way to my eyes, no please I don't want to cry, I don't want to do this, taking a deep breath I gather my thoughts, and I open my eyes and are met with his

"You will because you will need an heir" He doesn't react, he looks as though he hasn't heard my words, until his head lowers, and I begin to cry my body was shaking uncontrollably

"I don't understand Jay upstairs you- and you were pregnant and the scientist" He says out of character gesturing and tears fall down my cheek and land on the floor repeatedly

"Byakuya please I don't want to tell you here" I plead with all my might but he doesn't reply "I am half mortal" I whisper and he looks up at me with sadness he has realised

"It's not that you can't it that-"

"Yes" I whisper, and suddenly his lips are on mine pressing me against the wall, he presses his head against mine and I look up at him confused but I should say something what can I say? "There's a one in three chance that I would survive the child's birth" I say and he looks deep into my eyes and he nods slowly, I cry "I'm sorry" My voice cracks and I'm left whimpering against him, I feel his hand caress cheek and I lean in to his touch, his warm touch burning my cool skin "I found out when mum came back"

"I gathered you haven't been the same since" I nod "I'm not going to leave you but we do need to discuss this more but we are at war" He said sighing, _War? Oh shit I forgot! _

"But Byakuya." I say and he looks at me with fear and he shakes his head "I want to have a child, that's my own"

"I'm not losing you"

"Maybe I live, think though I went to the future and I was pregnant with Sojun, and we were happy"

"It was different then you didn't know about-"

"Future me does" I reply

"We will discuss this later" He said as a command and I nod

"Thank you" I whisper, and he brings his face towards mine but stops inches away from my lips. _Over here! _ My subconscious screams please just kiss me already, please

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Because you said we could talk about this I thought you wouldn't want to see me" I say looking in his eyes, and he closes his eyes tightly, taking my perfect view away from me, sighing I look to the nervous and awkward looking Uryu who is wide eyed and nervously moving place to place, I open my mouth, but close it again when I realise that I am plastered against the wall by the one I love I look back at him, his eyes sill closed. Gathering all bravery I can find I lean forward and kiss him passionate with all the love I can muster, after a second he kisses me back and I smile, I haven't lost him. Pulling away I smile, but then compose myself the best I can, as does he "Let's go defend our son" He nods and takes my hand, _He knows! But he took it so well this can't be real!_ If I have to go through that again I won't be very happy…

Hurry up! Please! Outside the Captain's meeting room I pace continuously, I must be annoying the guards, I glance up to see them both looking at me

"Sorry, just petrified" I say, and one nods while the other continues to stare at me and I shiver- he's creepy

"Aren't you the one who bombarded the meeting before to announce that you and Captain Kuchiki were engaged?" That's why he is staring at me I nod, and turn about to pace again when the door opens, a face appears and looks at me- Shunsui

"Head Captain Kyōraku" I say bowing

"Lieutenant Kuchiki" I look up, _Is everyone calling me that now? _Do you mind? _No- but that's not the point! _I smile "Kuchiki is upset you told him?" I nod, as does he "We need you in here ok kiddo?" I nod again and walk forward, and one of the guards puts his hand on my shoulder and I smile

"Congratulations again Miss" I smile widely and blush

"Thank you" I say to both of them and they smile, and I continue into the room, and walk next t Shunsui very slowly

"Stand in the eighth divisions space next to Kuchiki" He whispers and I nod and move to my allocated space, and Byakuya takes my hand and squeezes it tightly, and I look at him, Shunsui begins to talk and we whisper a convocation

"You ok?"

"We will talk later but yes, they don't know about Hiro either" I nod n relief and a smile crosses my face lightly, I turn and listen to Shunsui

"So as of becoming a Lieutenant she is already challenged with a war before even moving to her new division, however central 46 believe that the Lieutenant position is only temporary, and they may look at a different ranking in that division- further that I do not know of. On to the situation that has now arose, the Quincy's have declared a war for ten days' time- I do not know if that Is a trick to keep us on guard however always be on guard and protect your division at all costs" I shiver and Byakuya senses and squeezes my hand _At all costs! I know the rules and stand by everyone with my heart but the thought of Hiro without any parents again…. _ Shut up! I already feel sick so just shut up!

"To conclude, I want to prepare for battle in all costs- remember that. Once the meeting has been dismissed I will need the following people called for immediately." He took out a piece of paper in his robes,

"Rukia Kuchiki

Jay Ukitake-Kuchiki and

Rangiku Matsumoto. That is all meeting dismissed" The captains began to talk, Byakuya, Toshiro and I remained in line, I turn to Byakuya and he looks at me with sadness

"I had the same thought" He said as he held my hand tighter "I had better be leaving and I need to get Rukia" Suddenly the dreams come back to me, and I stand wide eyed- is she pregnant in real life? Hmm…

"see you at home" I nod and he leaves keeping his composure and I walk towards Shunsui, who is in deep conversation with my 'mum'.

"… Must not be told under any circumstances, she must not know"

"She needs to know she is starting a family, she-" He looks up at me , I glare at him suspiciously

"So what am I not meant to know, because trust me I will find out like the last little secret you kept from me" I say staring at Unohana

"That was unintentional"

"Dress it up with all the roses you want it's still the same outcome" I say coldly, and then there's a hand on my shoulder, a cold hand I know who this is

"Remember what we discussed"

"And which discussion would that be? Hm? The one about the baby? Marriage? Attitudes? Or would it be how your terrified of spiders?" I say turning around and glaring at Toshiro, who looked at me in horror

"Did you have to announce to everyone that I don't like spiders" he whispered with his head down and I grin "You tell him?" He said looking up slightly

"Yes I told him" I said glumly

"How did he take it?"

"Um" I pause how to explain this hm.. "I got pushed up against block three, and then when we were alone, he told me some things which were- but where going to talk later hopefully so I don't know" I say gesturing he nods slowly

"So how are you with all this?"

"Appalling to be honest, well you saw how messed I was in living world , and then when you and I found out about the baby thing it was just so" Words you are failing me "Hard?" He nods

"Yeah, that was an" he pauses and glances at everyone else remembering them and his gaze falls on he again "Different experience shall we say?"

"I'll say, right you should get Rangiku" I say and he nods he briefly hugs me before leaving I turn towards Shunsui who is now alone

"What's this baby thing?"

"It's none of your business"

"Cold"

"Much?" I say sarcastically, then Rukia walks in- _She is! She would have shunpo otherwise! _ My brain squealed When Rukia was just in front of me I whispered so only she could hear "Congratulations, Rukia" I stepped away and Shunsui looked puzzled and Rukia came to defence standing in front of me with wide eyes and an angered face, I stand here with nothing

"How do you know?"

"Forgetting my powers Rukia"

"Fool"

"No I believe you are Rukia, wait until the Klan and Byakuya hear then we will see who the fool is" She raised her hand but I caught her wrist and I shook my head "I don't think either of us wants to damage a child Rukia do not play games" Rukia slowly nodded

"When will you tell them?" She said sadly

"I'm not" Hope glitters in her eyes "You are" Alarm bells ring inside her head, and she debates within herself, I turn to Shunsui

"Sorry but how long with this take I have MANY family problems to unravel" I say bitterly but I don't mean to I love my uncle

"When Rangiku gets here I shall explain briefly" I nod and Rukia stands lost in thought, before she stands in front of me again and my heart accelerates I've seen that look of pure evil before

"Remember what I can do Jay, don't play games with me you are the one and only who will lose"

"Don't bribe me Rukia, I don't fall for your blackmail I have never and I will not" I say fighting back and she smiles evilly and tilts her head and tuts, _Shit what is she going to do? _

"Now now, there is no bribery Jay its weather you know what's best, things happen tragically in wars" my eyes widen what is she going to do I can't take any more blackmail from her

"Rukia. Just leave us be please, he was never yours just leave us be" I say and turn around to a very confused Shunsui who looks past me and Rukia, please Rangiku turn up

"What the hell does that mean huh, human?" I turn around harshly and walk towards her and she backs away smiling "Your only human, just a little human" I slap her hard across the face by hand starts to burn, outraged by my own actions I look to Shunsui who doesn't look at me, seeing a clean line of escape I dash to the door, but I'm stopped when Rukia shunpo in front of me

"Rukia stop you'll kill the baby!" I scream and she continues to walk forward towards me and I back away cowardly

"You took what was mine Jay, you naughty girl taking other peoples belongings" I bump against the wall _Shit I can't go anywhere she has me cornered _

"Rukia he is not a belonging he is your brother! Please Rukia stop all of this I can't take it anymore!" She stops inches away from me and my breathing hitches and I stand on my tippy toes trying to create more room between us

"He is mine Jay, if you don't like it LEAVE" I stare at her no, I can't leave I love him I will defend our family

"Rukia listen to me please, I have had enough of your blackmail and enough of the bribery to leave Byakuya, and the threats and the 'you should just kill your self's' I have had ENOUGH" I push her away from me, and smiles before she falls to the ground and I look upon her with disgrace "And by the way I'm only half human get it right at least" I say and head for the door with the captain's staring at me, I don't care, turning around I see Rukia on the floor looking at me "I'm going to tell Byakuya the true reason why I lost my baby Rukia and all the games you've been playing me, you've taken it too far, way too far" her eyes widen and she staggers to her feet and looks in disbelief and horror

"Good luck with that"

"Yeah? Well I'll let Byakuya decide that" I turn and walk past the outside guards and they look at me and one starts to walk with me and I don't challenge it

"You ok Mrs Kuchiki?"

"Not at all, keep Shunsui and Rukia away from me and Byakuya for the next couple of hours and that's an order, if you disobey wither one of you there will be many a consequences" He shivers but nods and I continue down the hallway, _You have to tell him it's been long enough! Keeping secrets from everyone! Including the Readers! _Shut up, they will find out soon enough!

I decide it is taking too long to walk so I flash step to the division the sixth and angrily walk into the office to see Toshiro and Byakuya, that's weird there together who would have thought _Never mind! _

"I need to tell you something that I should have told you a long time ago" I say to no-one in particular I need to tell them both anyway "Please, I need to show you something first" I say not giving them time to answer, taking a deep breath I leave the office with the door open and I walk into my own room, and crawl under my bed literally, I find the box I am looking for, I hear the pair walk into the room, opening the box I find everything as I left it, the notes the photographs everything. I Push the box towards their feet and Toshiro picks it up I crawl from under the bed, and the pair look at me oddly "Open it" I say as a command toshiro opens it while Byakuya glares at me,

"What is this?" I stand up and he walks over to the table and sets the box down and Byakuya stands next to me

"Those are the threat letters I have been receiving"

"From Rukia?" Toshiro says in horror and I nod Byakuya stands in shock I walk and sit at the table

"Shiro, can you leave me and Byakuya for a minute I will tell you later but I need to tell him now alone" I say and he glares at me "Five minutes, count if you want" I say and he nods reluctantly and shuts the door behind him

"What the hell is this?"

"Please let me explain" I say and he sits next to me at the table and takes my hands in his, I close my eyes "This may sound crazy to you but Rukia is in love with you possibly because you saved her I don't know, but she has been trying to tear us apart which is why I originally left, because of all the things she said and did."

"No Rukia wouldn't do anything so immature"

"It's true have a look in the box yourself" I say gesturing to it and he slowly looks at the box before looking at me and then reaching over to the box and examining the items.

**Half an hour later neither had said a word and toshiro hadn't returned.**

"Say something"

"What can I say? It appears as though my sister is blackmailing my fiancé, and what is this?" He said holding up a picture, I sigh and he turns the image over and reads the back

_Things that aren't yous get returned, this is not your child it won't be around much longer don't you worry _

Looking up at me, his eyebrows furrow and I wait for his reaction

"This is an ultrasound of the baby, but you were too early to have an ultrasound" He said with confusion

"It's not our child in the picture no but, this is when she started to target me because of the baby until- My voice breaks and I can't continue he doesn't know you have to tell him!

"But why have you got this why would she say threaten you?" He said waving the picture around _He doesn't believe us! _What to say? What to say?

"She's threatening me because she wants to be with you, and I have got this because it is continuing" I take out an envelope and he looks curiously at it, I nod to myself "This is- this is" I can't continue and tears fall so I just hand him the envelope

Inside the envelope are documents images "Rukia killed the baby" He stared wide eyes at me and I don't react

"That's not possible"

"Inside is what she sent me afterward, those are the documents of how she 'aborted' the baby" I take out a piece of paper shakingly from the envelope and open it and read it aloud

_"Does it matter if it's gone, it was not even two weeks old it shouldn't have been with you anyway it's in a better place now it's-" _ I look up and he looks in disbelief

"Now it's?" I shrug and hand him the incomplete note "She didn't finish it?"

"I'm thinking crazy I know but she's pregnant" He looks at me widely

"That's impossible" True I said I was thinking crazy..

"This is unimaginable I know but it's true. Please believe me"

"I don't know what to believe anymore, this is just so strange and unknown I just don't understand why she would go to such lengths especially to harm a baby is just so uncharacteristic"

"Imagine how I felt when we were first engaged and she told me I was not worthy of anything to do with you, or existing near you, and then when we had Hiro and you wanted only her to babysit it killed me inside, I dint know if she would do anything to him and-"I break off realising I was In a tangent he puts his hand on mine and I make no attempt to move

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"For a long while I didn't think it was really her, but today when she came on to me in front of everyone not denying a thing"

"Wait what did she do?" He said coldly

"Nothing I stopped her, but she is obsessed with being with you and-"The door opened and Toshiro walked in looking at the floor and he sat at the table with his head down I look at him shocked, ok something's bothering him, I move around the table and kneel next to him and he looks up distraught before looking down again, I wrap my arms around his neck and leans against me, we never said it or decided but he's my best friend if something brings him down it brings me down too.

"What's up Buddy?" I say putting my head on top of his

"That guy came back" He said broken hearted

"Oh, what did he say?"

"He said more about the baby" I nod _Poor Shiro! _

"Are you ok?" I say pulling away to arms distance he shook his head "Right I'll make some tea" I stand up and walk to the kitchen

"Do you have anything stronger?" I turn around_ if Rangiku had heard him she would have had a heart attack! _

"No I don't drink do i? And neither do you"

"There is a first for everything!" Yes defiantly tea

"Don't you think you're getting too carried away" I turn to see an upset Toshiro and a really discomforted Byakuya, ah My boys... _That sounds nice! _ I nod in agreement to myself and Byakuya looks at me strangely "Tanamaki" I say as if it explains everything "Byakuya what are we going to do?" I say trying to remain calm but my voice breaks

Byakuya doesn't reply, he doesn't believe me, this is exactly what she wants!, I turn and my fists bang against the kitchen worktop, _He is so annoying! _ I'll say _Should I manifest? _ Nah, what you going to do?

"This" I turn around to see Tanamaki next to Byakuya, with things in her hand _you should leave_

"Don't tell me to leave my own home" I whisper and she turns around to me and I coward "I'll uh go see dad then" I say walking to leave and Toshiro stands up and puts his arm around me and we walk to do the door. "So what are you going to do about the baby?" I ask trying to distract myself but I turn and smile weakly at Byakuya before walking out of my room when a vivid thought came to mind.

_"Hi guys"_

_"Hi kiddo" She smiled at Byakuya who smiled back_

_"You've told him haven't you?"_

_"Yes I have, did you mind not being here?"_

_"Not at all, you news to" I said before I kissed him, and he smiled "Tea?" Byakuya nodded, I looked to Shunsui who also nodded_

_"Not on the sake?"_

_"Nope"_

_"I'm impressed"_

_"Well that didn't take much did it" I giggled and walked to the kitchen and started to make tea._

_"Green or summer fruits?" I asked to no-one in particular_

_"Green please" Byakuya asked I nodded. For an hour we all talked and discussed wedding plans as well as baby ones, after a while Renji arrived and we all sat talking…._

_Sipping my tea, I look up from the top of my teacup, and notice that there all engrossed in conversation, I let my mind wander to today's events, nothing traumatic nothing bad, I have him I thought and smiled, when there was a knock on the door, standing I put my hand to my stomach for some apparent reason. Rukia? What are you doing here?_

_"__Oh um Byakuya's with Shunsui and Renji, I'll get him come in" I say nervously what can I say?_

_"__Actually it's you I came to see, may we walk?" I nod what's this about? Turning around I see Byakuya staring_

_"__Be back soon, see you in a minute guys" I close the door behind me and we walk away into the night "Are you ok?" I ask after a minute of silence, she shakes her head_

_"__No. I don't like you with my brother Jay, I don't want you to hurt him, if it's money you want I can give you money"_

_"__Sorry what? I don't want money- far from it I want your brother because I love him nothing else"_

_"__Really not because of a particular baby?" She said and her eyes grew with hatred, mean!_

_"__How do you know and why are you making such accusations?" I say confused what does she want_

_"__He has always been mine, no-one else's you will only do wrong by him he needs me, and only me Jay" She then disappeared from sight, what did she mean? What is this?_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Hello?" Shaking my head I look up to see Toshiro arms distance away from me and I realise there's tears down my face at the memories and I look to the floor and I notice where outside

_Can't leave you for two minutes and you cry_

Sorry

_You ok?_

I didn't reply, I'm not and she already knows that, she didn't need to ask, I look up at a very confused Toshiro

"Been a long day" He nods

"You ok?" I shake my head, lying is not going to help is it?

"Just need this day to be over with"

"Come on then, we'll go see your dad"

_Is that wise, you'll end up crying like a baby, especially if you see Renji_

I know but I need to, I should

_Your only making things worse but doing this though _I nod she's right as always, I want to go to sleep but she's with him in my room _We could talk it through tomorrow_

No it's ok, honestly

"You know that I can always tell when you're lying" I turn to see Tanamaki in the door frame and I lower my head

"I wasn't lying I was just-"

"Lying to you?" I nod and she walks over to me and hugs me briefly before moving arm's length away and studying me "Cheer up, go drinking with Rangiku or something" I look up with wide eyes, no I can't how irresponsible and after last time...

"Forgot I can hear everything you think?" I look up and nod


	30. Chapter 30

~** Hours later~**

**"**So what is the prob?" Rangiku asked, I hold up my hands gesturing

"Well, let's just say I've been" I pause thinking "Blackmailed, now B doesn't believe me, Renji and dad are at the fourth and I haven't even had a chance to talk to B yet cause of everything and-" I break off and look at Rangiku and Kira, god I needed a drink

"You were blackmailed?" Kira asked and I nod

"Yep" I say talking in more sake

"By who?" They say at the same time and I shake my head

"If I could tell you I would, but I don't think Byakuya would appreciate it" They nod and I drink more

"No he wouldn't" I turn and to my horror see Rukia and Rangiku and Kira wave her to come and sit with us and she moves closer to us and I stand alarmed, I need to leave now!

"I need to leave Rangiku, Kira I'll see you some other time" I say and walk away and they both gaze at me confused before getting engrossed in conversation with Rukia and I walk out of the bar and lean against the wall sighing. Raising my hand and a light emits and seconds later all my happiness disappears, sliding down the wall I begin to think and I watch as people look at me curiously, I hate when we go drinking in the Rukon district, hate it.

"Lieutenant Ukitake-Kuchiki are you ok?" I look up and see Isane, I look back at the floor and shake my head and she sits next to be much to the people's amusement

"Not really Isane" I say and she nods

"Life's tough for you right now isn't it"

"And now we'll be going to war too" I say and shake my head exhausted

"Come, let's get you home to Hiro, and Captain" I shake my head to her surprise, and I pull out a bottle of sake from inside my robes.

"Home, is the last place I want to be" After several gulps, Isane removes the bottle from my hands and I pout at her "Why do that?"

"You'll only make this worse"

"That's what she said"

"Who?"

"Tanamaki, that's what she said before she told Byakuya about-" I stop drunk and upset and I see Isane drinking from the bottle to my surprise she looks at me and then turns and points to the sky and I look up

"We are going to be screwed, and they want you, soo you must be feeling as guilty as hell"

"People will suffer cause of me and everything I am"

"Why do they want you?"

"Powers, they want my powers, I'm half human so I'm like Ichigo if you will" she nods and I stand and I look to the Seireitei "So I'm like a murderer" I say

"Nooo! You not, you not killing people, they want you remember"

"But why me, there's thousands with powers, but they want me, a mum, a wife. ME?" I shout angrily at no-one, and Isane gestures that she doesn't know and I look to all the people, who have gathered, Shinigami, peasants and children. Looking at the crowd I can see it moving, and then a familiar person appears Byakuya.

"Well this is just great" I say turning away and sitting next to Isane and I take some sake before she does

"Jay what are you doing?"

"Drinking away my sorrows, honey" He flinches "I am the sole purpose of a war, a suicide and my son who is going to hate me" _I_ say drinking more sake and he shakes his head and I glare at him

"Hiro will not hate you"

"How would you know?" I say turning away

"Because I'm his father, or are so drunk you have forgotten everything important to you"

"That's the aim" I say smirking before drinking some more, and it burns my throat, and Isane nods In agreement "Did she tell you?"

"Yes"

"Do you believe me now?" I say standing up and walking towards him, with my new best friend Mr. Sake

"Jay let's not do this here"

"So YOU DON'T!"

"I don't wish for the whole SOUL SOCIETY to know of MINE AND MY WIFE'S BUSINESS" He yells, and people all around gasp but I don't move we glare at each other until I walk away, through the crowd and I can hear him calling me, but I continue to walk till suddenly he's in front of me and I roll my eyes and he stops inches away from me, I'm losing my senses you hypnotise me please I need my senses

"Byakuya please, we have to talk everything through"

"I've already talked enough tonight, I know everything she told me everything Jay, there is no need I already know" He said coldly

"Yeah well I wasn't involved was I?!" I yell

"Mommy?" I look behind Byakuya and see the crowd moving again, I put my hand over my stomach, soon I'm completely sober with a bad headache and Byakuya glares at me before a small figure appears and runs towards me, and I smile but give the look to Byakuya and he shivers and I kneel down and Hiro runs into my arms making me fall over and he lies on top of me smiling

"Hi baby"

"Your back!" I nod and lift him off me and glare at Byakuya again and I sit up and place him on my lap

"Yes, I came back with dad earlier, but why are you up so late?" I say while hugging him, he's facing the other way and Byakuya attempts to talk to me but I shake my head and as casual as I can I stand still holding Hiro, Byakuya walks up to us and Hiro smiles widely

"Hi daddy"

"And how come your out so late?"

"No-one at home and Rukia was gone and then I heard you were back and I followed some people and now here" He said and Byakuya and I exchanged a glance and I shook my head

"Huh, after everything I told you Rukia, really I didn't know you could slope so low"

"Hardly, I haven't seen either today have I, I've been with you and your nonsense of a sword" I glare at him, and keep Hiro on my hip

"Yes, well she's made her appearance known with me, she's inside with Rangiku and Kira, that's why I walked out and met Isane"

"She's inside?"

"Yes" he walked past me and my eyes widened he entered the bar surprising everyone including myself and Hiro "Hiro wait for mommy out here ok?" He nodded and I put him down and walked inside, it's ok he can see you and you can see him he's ok.

I immediately spot Byakuya walking to where I was sat earlier, and I catch up quickly and he gazes at me and I grab his arm,

"Please, our son is outside don't do this now" He ignores me and people around the room start watching us, pressure! "Byakuya" I say through my teeth and he stops at the table I was at before and Rangiku looks up and she waves oddly at him, I walk up to the table and hold Byakuya's arm "Please can we just go home" I say with my back to the table, and then I notice out of the corner of my eye something I turn to the table horrified and I feel as though everyone is staring at me

"You're drinking" I say out loud to Rukia

"Why wouldn't I be?" She says smugly and my hand clasps over my mouth

"B-b-b-but your pregnant!" I say and everyone stares at Rukia including Byakuya, she stands up and leans in close to me and I don't move and Byakuya is on edge she whispers so only I can hear

"Yes but it's not my child is it" I start to gag I can't hear this I had my suspicions but this this is, tears fall from my eyes and Rukia purposely grabs the bottle of sake, and is about to drink some when I grab her wrist, her eyes widen as do mine

"You've already done enough, just stop!" I shout and she smiles widely and Byakuya is very confused looking, I thrust the bottle out of her hand and it smashes on the floor and we stand in silence everyone looking at us "Tell him" I say and she doesn't respond and my tears are becoming more harsh "Tell him WHAT YOU JUST SIAD TO ME!" no reply but she smiles, knowing she's got to me "NOW!"

"I could" My temperature is rising and people start to shiver and Byakuya holds my arm tightly

"What scared, that the image of his perfect little sister will be gone?"

"Hardly, his little wife- well actual fiancée is hardly perfect is she"

"No far from it but he knows every one of my flaws, and he was there for them all too, now tell him what you said" I say through my teeth and she starts to walk towards the door, she turns to us on the other side of the room

"I took what's rightfully mine from you- you don't deserve him anyway" She said and placed her hand on her stomach and smiled before disappearing from sight, my legs my whole being becomes weak and I fall on the floor in sobs, and Rangiku is beside me standing defensively, I think

"Jay, she's lying" Byakuya said and I shake my head, when I open my eyes he's in front of me and he looks upset "If you were still pregnant Jay it would kill you remember that"

"She has our child Byakuya, our child" I whisper and he nods, and brings me forward, I wrap my arms around him, I lean on his shoulder and I realise there are not many people here now, I hold on to him tighter and close my eyes "I'm sorry I was a cow outside" I say through sobs and he shakes his head, opening my eyes again, I see Hiro with Isane and Kira, spotting me and Byakuya he smiles and runs to us despite Isane and Kira calling him.

"Mommy what wrong?" He said and Byakuya turns to see Hiro running, quickly I rub my eyes and move away from Byakuya much to his hatred, Hiro runs and jumps onto my lap and I close my eyes tightly, "Mom what wrong?" I shake my head and a few tears fall and Hiro hugs me tightly, kissing the top of his head I wrap my left arm around him while my other arm searches for Byakuya, he takes my hand

"Sorry about what I said about not be-"

"Its fine I didn't want to believe it at all either" I smile weakly at him and pat Hiro's back and move slightly away

"You leaving again mommy?" I shake my head and he looks up

"Do you want me too?" I say leaning back on Byakuya who rubs the small in my back, Hiro shakes his head sharply, I giggle surprising everyone including myself. Suddenly too quick to my liking things that happen become a blur….

"Aunty Rukia" Hiro shouts and runs from me to her, I gasp and feel Byakuya's grip tighten on me and we turn to see Rukia ruffling Hiro's hair smiling I gulp trying to force down the huge lump in my throat as tears start to fall…


	31. Chapter 31

"Rukia what are you doing here?" Rangiku asked and I look up, she's still here? I avoid looking at Rukia and I hold Byakuya's hand tightly and turn away

"Please can we go home B-"

"No you can't we need to talk, Jay" I look up at her with disgust and I struggle to my feet with the help of Byakuya, I glare at her softly I don't care anymore I have nothing left to lose, I gesture my hands to my side with an i-don't-know gesture

"What else could you possibly want? My sword?" I place Tanamaki on the floor "My bracelet" I take that off to and drop it on the floor "Do you want my son too? Oh no wait you've already got one haven't you!"

"Mom?"

"Do you know what Rukia? I have had enough! Take what you want I have nothing else to lose" I gesture to everything on the floor behind me as tears fall and I look to the floor" But you would just rather me dead wouldn't you"

"As inviting as that sounds, you would make a mess on the floor" Suddenly before I can breathe, Byakuya is in front of me and a sword is at Rukia's throat, she stares into his eyes lovingly. I shake my head are they friends or enemies? I walk past them and I see Byakuya look up

"Congratulations Rukia, you've won everything my husband my children my life I hope your happy" I say and walk out no tears, I have gone past the point of hurt, past it truly past it. Where can I go where should I go? Rukon. Go back to Rukon, I nod leave everything behind everything in the past. No feelings, no emotion nothing, not even my sword nothing…

* * *

Short but sweet leave a review so i can find out!


End file.
